It's Only High School
by TheLavenderHippie
Summary: Upon relocating to Konoha, Sakura finds herself growing closer to KHS heart-throb, Uchiha Sasuke. When Sasuke uncovers skeletons from her tragic past, Sakura is forced to finally reveal everything she's been hiding... -Full summary inside, AU, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is the revised version of chapter 1, which is a combination of chapters Prologue- Chapter 2. I added a few things, but hopefully it's only gotten better and not worse. So without further ado, here it is. And happy birthday to Naruto! Woot!**

**Summary: {**_"Stop!" She told me, and I heard my heart shatter. Her voice was hoarse from screaming, and I could tell she was in pain. "Please," She continued to choke out, "just stop.. Sasuke-kun." I released the battered figure in my hands and slowly moved to my whimpering blossom. I held her shaking body close to mine, and kissed the top of her soft, pink hair. "Okay.." I whispered as her breathing grew more ragged from sobbing. "Okay."_

Upon relocating with her guardians to Konoha, Sakura Haruno is reunited with old friend's and old memories. She soon finds herself growing closer to KHS heart-throb, Uchiha Sasuke, much to the dismay of private eyes. But when Sasuke uncovers skeletons from her tragic past, Sakura is forced to reveal everything she's hiding from her loved ones. Will Sakura run, or will she finally face the music? AU, SasuSaku, M for Lemons and violence in later chapters.**}**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams_

_**Inner Sakura/Sasuke**_

**Text messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my plot and OC's.**

* * *

_Prologue The Dream -Sakura POV-_

_Ever since I was a child, I always dreamed of my perfect wedding. Church setting, rows of friends and family, a beautiful dress, a beautiful man, a huge cake, you name it! And my favorite part, which always becomes the most depressing, is staring into the eyes of the love of my life. How can standing at the alter with your soul mate be sorrowful, you ask? Simple. Every time my veil is lifted and I close my eyes, ready for my perfect kiss, on my perfect day… it never comes. Ever. I could never comprehend why my lips were left lingering and incomplete. Not met by another. And as I opened my eyes, I was once again met with an empty fate. No one, not a single soul in sight, filled with the same burning passion I hold in my heart. Not even a face. Just those familiar, detached, onyx orbs, burning into jade. And they were the very eyes that haunt my dreams to this day._

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

_Chapter 1_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

My hand slammed down on the source of that horrible noise. "Damn you." I mumbled into my pillow. "What the hell kind of clock has an alarm anyway!" I continued to mutter obscenities as I plopped my head back down.

"Sakura! Wake up my dear cherry blossom! Education awaits your arrival!" My mother beamed, from how far away she sounded, I could only guess was the bottom of the staircase. Kami, I despise that woman sometimes. She bought me the evil alarm clock, so what was the point in screaming still? She really knows how to work my nerves.

"I'm already up ya ol' nut bag!" I yelled back, despite my croaky morning voice.

"Come on now honey, you don't want to be late on your first day, do you?"

_I heard you the first time! _Realizing I hadn't spoken out loud, I cleared my throat, prepared to shout louder than before.

"SAKURA! Get your lazy butt out of bed!

"I'm already-" My hollering was cut short by the retched clock once again. Gritting my teeth, I poked the snooze button with great force, aggravated that my extra "snooze" time wasn't very long at all.

"Sakura sweetheart, get up!" She continued to shout between the distance of bedroom and the staircase. Jeez, why won't she just let me sleep!

"I am up!" **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _What the hell clock, really?_

"SAKURA!- " The screeching alarm literally cut off every other word she said, driving me insane! Like a fly that won't leave the room because it wants to torment you, insane.

**BEEP! BEEP!** _Oh, that is it._

I snatched the damn clock off my nightstand, ripping it out the wall socket. "UGH! SHUT UP!" And with that, I whipped the thing across the room, soon having it crash into the wall with a loud thud. The shattered plastic fell to my bedroom floor, scattering in every which direction. CHA! Peace and quiet.

"SAKURA? WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT NOISE? I'm coming up!" The second source of my annoyance said, interrupting my hopeful thought. Of course, I've apparently spoken too soon. It's not usually such a chore to wake me up in the morning, but today I'm starting at a new school- far away from friends and comfort. Not exactly motivation to get out of bed. A sigh escaped my lips as my head dropped back down to my pillow. It is going to be _such_ a long day. "Oi Kami, why me?"

I rolled out of bed, half asleep, dragging my feet all the way to my closet. I shirked at a most unpleasant sight amongst my, generally modest? wardrobe. "What the hell is this still doing in here?" I half screamed, spotting my gross, former private school uniform. It was entirely too small to be considered formal. Whoever designed it was a serious pervert. The skirt stopped in the middle of my thigh, leaving more than enough of my bare legs on display, and the shirt cut off the circulation in my arms and chest. The gray blazer didn't help much either, though, if it didn't have the school crest sown into it I might just keep the thing. Only the little red tie was cute and surely innocent. I was sure I had thrown the skimpy outfit out.

Saving the red tie, I removed it from the hanger and tossed it on the floor. I'll trash it after I burn it later… I continued to rummage through my clothes and finally decided on a red baby tee and a pair of skinny jeans. I'm not much of a fashionista, sorry. I made sure to grab a white tank top from my dresser as well as my underwear, the rents wouldn't approve of my mid-drift as 'school attire'. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't make a very good first impression either, on the female population at least. I snatched up my outfit from the bed and headed for my bathroom, a quick shower wouldn't hurt.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

I was about to walk out the door when I heard my parents voices from the kitchen. "Oh, my darling cherry blossom how you've bloomed!" _Great, here we go._ "Don't you look beautiful as ever? Kura-kun! Doesn't Sakura-chan look beautiful?"

"Yes Yuusame, she looks nice. Now-"

"KURAGO! OUR LITTLE SAKURA LOOKS ABSOLUTELY BREATH TAKING AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS nice?"_ Little? Good grief. _I can already see where this is headed.

"Yuu-chan, let me finish honey. What I meant was-"

"I can't believe you sometimes, Kurago. It's like I speak and you don't even listen!" _Yeah you're one to talk, mom._ I rolled my eyes at the thought. "That simple mindedness of yours is so annoying, you didn't even look up from the paper!" My mother continued.

"B-but Y-Yuu… that's not fair! Let me explain!"

"No no, you had your chance to be rational and you wasted it!" She crossed her arms and turned away from him stubbornly like a child. Parents.

"Oh! My dear Yuusame, where did I go wrong?" My father mellow dramatically whimpered._** What a wuss.**_

Glancing at the white analog clock above the light switched I groaned. I only had a few minutes to hit the road if I had any chances of making it to first classes on time. "Uh guys? I'm gonna be late if I don't get going, so…"

"I'm sorry Kurago, you're just an idiot sometimes." By now, both my mother and father were embracing each other, sobbing in unison.

"If we could just wrap this little scene up, that would be gre-" I was interrupted again by my unbearable guardians. _Imbeciles. **Here come the water works.**_

"I JUST LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" My dad expressed, his words muffled by my mother's blouse thankfully.

"Shh. There, there my Kura-kun." my mother reassured, petting his hair like you would a scared animal. My oh-so-manly father just continued sobbing, soaking through my mother's shirt in the process.

"I'M LEAVING NOW, so, Bye!" I shouted while opening the door. I could feel a sudden migraine coming on.

"Okie dokie! See ya after school Kiddo."

"Oh yes!" My mother agreed. "Have fun in high school dear."

CHA! Talk about bipolar. As if my first days in kindergarten again. Gimme a break! "Jeez, will you two knock it off already? It's my third year for crying out loud." I murmured, closing the great door behind me rather forcefully. Slightly annoyed, I skipped down the stairs and started for my motor bike. The bike was a gift from my father, especially imported from Tokyo, for my 16th birthday. Custom made in candy apple red, thick and thin white stripes curved backwards in every direction. It even had tiny hand painted cherry blossom petals starting in the front, made to be blowing towards the back. They were a soft, pale pink, much like my hair(which is totally natural, by the way).

I hopped on my bike and shoved my helmet on, which modeled a similar design to the bike itself. I revved the engine twice, letting my parents know I was officially leaving. Truth be told, I really didn't care if I was late or not. Besides, "It's only high school."

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

I guess it would be nice if I gave a quick introduction. Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. I turned sixteen March 28th, and my family and I have recently relocated from Sunagakure to Konohagakure. Awesome. Don't get me wrong, I think Konoha is great! I used to visit my grandparents here a lot when I was younger, but they are no longer with us. It's a good town. Small, quiet, nice people, mostly clean- decent I'd say. Though, as rundown as it was, I miss my old home dearly. My guardians didn't think it was a nice place to raise a family, so they decided to move… 3 months into my junior year of senior high school. Yeah, not the brightest people I know.

So here's the kicker; my mom and dad, aren't really my mom and dad. They're actually my aunt and uncle. My auntie, Yuusame, was the eldest sister of three girls and my mom, Kunoichi. My real parents are deceased, but I don't remember them much. Doesn't mean I don't wish they were here. All I know is they were good people, and my aunt and uncle said they only wanted the best for us. Us, being my older brother, Dante, and myself. But that's a whole different story I'll get into later. Back to reality.

I slowed as I rounded the corner of the school the enormous school. From what I could see, it was already much larger than my former school, Sunagakure Private Academy ,and sure enough, I was late. Whatever, though. I squeezed in between a small rundown Toyota and a black mustang. I whistled at the black beauty next to me. That thing must cost a fortune! Whoever owns that must be one rich bastard. Before I cut off the engine, I revved it twice. _Just letting them know I've arrived_, I quietly giggled to myself.

I wasn't very late apparently, because a couple students were still lingering on the side of the building. Probably burnouts, or dumb freshman skipping. A great huff escaped my lips when the potential druggies finally noticed me. The said students started walking in my direction ,the one in front swaying a bit. _**Jeez, maybe these guys really are high.**_ "Damn Kora! You sure know how'd spot 'em!" The largest of the three said.

"Yeah, she is pretty hot huh? Well what can I say, I'm just'-"

"Can I help you?" I interrupted. I could already tell talking to these flakes would prove to be a waste of time.

"Mmmhmm," the last one said, mouth full of something I wasn't worried about knowing. He had dark blonde hair that stopped right above his brow and gray, bloodshot eyes. "You can do us a big favor, little lady."

"Yeah, a real big favor" Laughed the so called Kora._ Tch, flakes._

"And what might that be?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest, not very interested.

"Well.. you really wanna know?"

_This is getting ridiculous. _"I don't know. Do I?" I added, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

Kora hiccupped before continuing. "How about you ditch this pisshole and ride with us? You know, chill, smoke some dope; jus' hang." Kora offered. _**Ew.**_

"Oh, jus' hang huh?" I said, mocking his terrible grammar.

"Yeah" The large boy wearing an even bigger black hoodie began. His hood was up, only revealing the front of his greasy looking hair and a wide, eerie grin. "and if you're a good girl, maybe we can fool around." The others wore similar sinister grins. _These idiots are starting to piss me off_.

"Hm, is that so?" I countered, forcing myself to keep my cool. Like I'm gonna ride around with these creeps so they can run a train on me, then dump my body somewhere for my family to find me later. Yeah, I don't think so.

"Yeah, and I can make it worth your while." the tiny leader Kora said. I scoffed at his suggestive tone. **_What a loser_.** "So what's it gonna be baby, shall we?"

"Ha! I don't think so." I snorted ,suddenly very amused with this whole situation. "How about I take a reign check, kay?" Meant to be parting words, not a question, I started for the stairs when someone spoke up.

"I'm afraid that's not an option" the blonde boy, about my height stated. Ok so, I'm 5'3, this dork was around 5'7-5'8. Kora maybe 5'6 (if you're generous), and the big idiot had about a foot on me. Nothing I couldn't handle though. I turned on my heel and glared at their sorry excuse for a leader.

"Listen up dick nose" I began. "Not only am I not going anywhere with you losers, but I'm going to walk away right now and you're all going to leave me the hell alone." I hissed, words coated with venom.

Kora glowered at me for a good minute through dark eyes, officially mad as hell. Another hiccup surfaced. "Wrong answer!" He sneered through clenched teeth. By this time however, I was already closing the gap between me and the staircase. A firm hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I didn't hesitate to see who I was attacking, grabbed a handful of shaggy mud brown hair, and brought it down until it connected with my knee. When I released the giant, trickles of blood made their way to the ground from a bowed head. I was right, his hair was greasy. Gross.

"Ow! Stupid bitch! You broke my fucking nose! It's broken!" I wiped my hand on my jeans, a smirk fighting the hard line on my lips for the limelight as I registered what the brunette just said. A broken nose, courtesy of moi? I remember performing this maneuver on a boy who tried to grope me back in Suna; took care of that, quickly.

"What the hell? Dude, are you okay man?" Kora asked while making his way to his friend. The said boy just groaned in pain, falling backwards flat on his ass. The blonde boy whipped his head towards me, glaring daggers.

"You want some too?" I shouted at the remaining boys, arms wide open for any takers.

"Just watch your back, bitch! Keep doing shit like this and you ain't gonna have no friends!" Kora replied. The other boy remained silent and began to lift his gigantic colleague off the concrete. I watched though narrow eyes as they slowly dragged their friend to the rundown Toyota. He's drunk off his ass and going to have a killer migraine later. Should I feel bad for the guy? Nah. He got what he deserved I guess. I rolled my eyes at my moment of concern for the assholes who blatantly just asked to fuck me.

I grabbed my shoulder with my opposite hand, I'm sure there's going to be a bruise there later. "Damn rejects." What a way to start my morning off. I think the welcoming committee needs to re-staff. Once again, I started up the stairs, a smug look on my face. "Today is going to be _such _a long day."

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

When I was sure I found the main office, I took in a deep breath and opened the door. A slender woman was sitting behind the counter with a black headset on, almost blending in with her hair. She was very pretty, much to pretty to work in a school in my opinion. I swallowed once and advanced towards the receptionist, her eyes widened a bit when she looked up. _Must be the hair._ I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to the punch. "Ohayou gozaimasu, may I help you?" She a bell-like voice, face softer than before.

"Hai, I'm Haruno Sakura, the new transfer student from Sunagakure. I'm here to receive my schedule. "I replied as respectfully as my low tolerance for school allowed.

"Oh yes, one moment miss." She reached left of her keyboard and handed me a small yellow paper. "Ok Haruno-san, your first class is in C22, Hatake Kakashi. Would you like someone to show you where it is?"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I'll be fine, arigatou." I said before I left the room. Like I can take anymore "kindness" from the welcoming committee. "Thanks but, no thanks." I muttered as I pushed open the heavy glass door, headed for the dreaded classroom.

After about 5 minutes, I arrived at a hallway labeled C, so I figured I was headed in the right direction. _C10, C12, C14,_ I read off to myself as I strolled down the narrow hall. _18, 20 _and finally, "C22". I hesitated outside the door, my hand on the cold silver knob. I wasn't afraid of starting over in a new school- hell, I wasn't afraid of anything! But a sudden wave of discomfort washed over me.

_**Come on, get it together Haruno! We can do this.**_

_Right! We can do- HEY! What the hell are you doing back here!_ I questioned my inner self.

_**What the hell kind of greeting is that Sakura? I'm you Baka, remember?**_

_Huh? Wait no no, I thought I got rid of you a long time ago._

_**Apparently not, because I'm still here. **_She countered smugly. _Ugh, some inner help you are._

_**I heard that!**_

_Yeah? Well where in the hell were you a few minutes ago? I could have been raped and killed!_

_**What, you mean you couldn't hear me?**_

_NO!_

**_Meh, you looked like you had it under control. Great job, by the way. That was good stuff, Haruno_**.

I continued to silently argue with myself until I felt something behind me. "Ahem." _**Someone actually.**_ "Are you just going to stand there or go in already?" A deep, velvety voice asked. I turned my head to look over my left shoulder, seeing a dark figure out my peripheral vision.

"Can I help you?" I asked the boy, slightly annoyed he interrupted my silent argument.

"Yeah, you could _try_ moving." Snapped the raven.

"Excuse me?" I bit back, completely facing the Shaman of Rudeness behind me now. _**Who does this guy think he is, talking to us like that?** Yeah, seriously._

"You heard me, Pinky, step aside." My brow began to twitch a little at the nickname, and a smirk appeared on his face when I scowled.

"What the hell did you just call me?" I snarled through clenched teeth.

"Did I stutter? I said 'step aside'… _Pinky_." His emphasizes on the word ripped my last nerve in half.

"Alright listen up, pal. I'll have you know that"— Of course my sentence was interrupted, only this time by a large firm hand that squeezed my lips together." ..tha kell arg you do-ning!" I screamed despite the boy's hand wrapped around my jaw.

"Save it." He replied icily, I felt a fine shiver travel down my spine at his tone of voice. "I have neither the time nor the patience, for the complainant nature of women today." And with that, he released my jaw. Big mistake. I was about to rip him a new one when our eyes met full on. As onyx clashed with jade, I suddenly felt trapped, connected to billions of metal cords pulling at my limbs and keeping me in place. As I stood there, staring into this complete stranger's eyes, I didn't question my _own_ motives. We didn't make a sound, just stood there for several more seconds. _Th-those eyes… f-from my.._

I couldn't finish the thought, I had no explanation for this scenario. I was more confused than I had been in a very long time. After a minute or so he sighed, which completely took me off guard. Even more if that was possible at the moment. "You must be the new transfer." He said blankly.

"H-hai" I winced at my speech, still slowed from the stare down. _**Ah, how embarrassing! What's wrong with you? KEEP IT TOGETHER HARUNO!**_

He chuckled at what I assumed was my embarrassment, making my check tint a rosy shade of red. "You coming?" He reaching for the door handle.

"Err uh, Yeah. Ano… thanks." I said, still dumbfounded. I averted my gaze, afraid I might say something stupid again. I stepped out of the way rather awkwardly so he could open the door. He smirked at my behavior and opened the large wooden door. _Oi Kami, why me?_ I stole a glance at the yellow paper in my hand, rolled my eyes at the neatly printed message on the bottom, and followed suit behind my new, handsome classmate.

_Welcome to Konoha High! - Lady Tsunade_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**So that's that. Tell me what you think. And thank you all so much for cooperating and waiting. I'm such a loser ;A; ********Grammatical and spelling errors will be corrected at a later time.**

**R&R PLease, Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is the revised version of chapter 2. It's a bit of the old chapter 2, chapter 3, and added material. I've had a lot of this stuff written down and now I'm finally getting it all typed up. The next chapter will be another revised one, and from there on out it should be smooth sailing. So with that said, here it is.**

**Summary: {**_"Stop!" She told me, and I heard my heart shatter. Her voice was hoarse from screaming, and I could tell she was in pain. "Please," She continued to choke out, "just stop.. Sasuke-kun." I released the battered figure in my hands and slowly moved to my whimpering blossom. I held her shaking body close to mine, and kissed the top of her soft, pink hair. "Okay.." I whispered as her breathing grew more ragged from sobbing. "Okay."_

Upon relocating with her guardians to Konoha, Sakura Haruno is reunited with old friend's and old memories. She soon finds herself growing closer to KHS heart-throb, Uchiha Sasuke, much to the dismay of private eyes. But when Sasuke uncovers skeletons from her tragic past, Sakura is forced to reveal everything she's hiding from her loved ones. Will Sakura run, or will she finally face the music? AU, SasuSaku, M for Lemons and violence in later chapters.**}**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams_

_**Inner Sakura/Sasuke**_

**Text messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my plot and OC's.**

* * *

_Chapter 2 -Sasuke POV-_

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

I turned the handle and entered the classroom, while a certain pinky followed closely behind. _Who the hell has pink hair anyways?_ I thought to myself, shaking my head. "Ah, Mister Uchiha. So nice of you to finally join us." Kakashi said, not looking up from that perverted book of his. "Oh, and you brought a friend I see." Some of the class erupted into whispers while the rest quietly looked on.

"Hn." Was my simple response. I made my way to my usual seat by the window while the silver haired man confronted our new addition.

"Hatake Kakashi" He began with a smile that tugged on his navy mask. "You must be Haruno Sakura. Welcome to Homeroom" He held out his hand which she reluctantly took.

"Hai. Nice to meet you, Kakashi-sensei." She replied, shaking his hand.

"Well I'm sure you don't want to introduce yourself, can't say I don't blame you; tough crowd. So everyone, this is Haruno-san. If you would be so kind as to welcome her to our, dare I say it, _home away from _home." Kakashi emphasized the end of his statement with quotations by his hands, his voice held it's consistent bored tone. I smirked to myself a little, he didn't believe that one bit. "And please, be quiet."

"Sure, sure Kaka-sensei" Naruto, the idiot shouted, trying to sound cool I'm sure. "No worries, datte bayo!" He wore that ridiculous ear-to-ear grin of his, like always. _Moron._

"That goes double for you, Naruto." Kakashi added. That familiar bored look remained in his uncovered eye. A few scattered snickers, mostly from Kiba Inuzuka, were heard as Naruto pouted like a child. "Let's see now.. Ah. Miss Haruno, you can sit in the empty desk next to Uchiha-san, seeing as how that's the only seat left. Shouldn't be a problem, since you two are already acquainted." Just great. Was he trying to get me mobbed? Majority of my god forsaken fan girls made it their mission to send dirty looks to our new addition. Typical behavior for that annoying bunch.

Pinky looked like she'd just swallowed a lemon, but she nodded curtly and made her way over to my side of the room to take her seat. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, something about this girl interested me. She had a nice body, curves in all the right places, but that's a dime a dozen in a place like this. No, she was different somehow. Obviously the pink hair was eye catching, as well as her nice rack—not too big, not too small. _Perfect. And yet.._

"What?" She asked, her voice sounding confused. Returning from my reverie I realized she was returning my glance, one fine pink eyebrow arched.

"Hn."

"Huh? What kind of answer is that?" She said, staring at me full on now.

"Hn, a simple one" I countered, almost embarrassed I was caught staring. Almost.

"Yeah, no shit." She said shifting her eyes back to the board. I too dropped it. After a minute or so she spoke up again. "So what, you only speak in four worded sentences or something?" I looked over at the pink headed girl from the corner of my eye, her face was straight, but still curious.

"Hn." I said again, looking forward. I'm not explaining myself to Pinky.

She held up her hands in defeat and turned away as well. _So much for a conversation, _I thought to myself sarcastically. Before I could say anything else, Pinky started. Again. "So Uchiha, you got a first name?"

_What is it with this girl? She talks _way_ too much. _"Hn."

"Oh come on, I wanna know. It's-

"You're annoying" I said contemptuously. She just stared at me with wide, innocent eyes, mouth slightly agape.

"What?" She said finally through narrowed eyes.

"You heard me, Pinky." I said with a smirk, making her scowl once again. This girl amuses me.

"Again with this 'Pinky' crap? Wow, you're a winner." She said rolling her eyes. And strangely, this provoked me even more.

"Hn, whatever you say." I stopped, letting my signature "four worded sentence" sink in. She gritted her teeth a bit. Good. Now for the finishing touch. I inched in a little closer to her desk, making sure no one noticed. "_Pinky_" I purred into her ear. I quickly faced the board again, smirk in place.

Sure enough, her eye brow twitched, signaling damage was done. And just like that, she exploded. Silently.

"Ok listen to me, prick," she growled quietly so Kakashi and the class wouldn't stir. _Good girl._ "I don't know who the hell you think you are but I'm about this close" -she demonstrated with her thumb and fore finger, "from nailing that smart mouth of yours shut!"

I was taken aback by her tone and words, though I'd never admit that out loud. No one had ever, aside from my dickhead brother, _ever_ insulted me. No one. So what made Pinky here so damn special? One thing was for sure, I wasn't about to take this laying down.

_**Oh come on man, she's super hot! You've insulted her once already, and at this rate you're not getting in anyone's pants.**_

_Shut the hell up._

_**Don't hide it Sasuke, you know she's hot.**_

Get lost.

_**If you keep acting like a jerk we'll never get some of that.**_

_Listen idiot, I don't want to sleep with her, okay? I don't even know her._

_**That's never stopped you before.**_

…

_**Com' on, say you're sorry and just-**_

_Fuck off._

_**Fine, be that way. But I'll be back… Jerky.**_ My inner snickered. Before I could respond, he was gone.

"Coward." I growled. Sakura stared at me warily, biting her plump bottom lip. "What?" I asked deadpan. _Shit, did I say that last part out loud? _She was just looking me over with those clear emerald eyes, and it took a minute, but she finally answered.

"Nothing." She said through narrow eyes, laying her head on her folded arms. And before I could question her, bad turned to worse. Naruto.

"Sup Teme, who's your lady friend?" The blond bimbo said wiggling his eyebrows. Sakura's head shot up and she glared at my moronic friend.

"I'm not his 'lady friend', okay buddy? Jerks." She continued to mutter something else unintelligible about 'all boys' and 'idiots'.

"Hn."

"Hiya!" Shouted Naruto. He was in the pinkette's face now after slamming his palms on her desk, flashing his famous foxy grin. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"That's nice." Sakura said, giving a fake smile. Naruto squinted his eyes, wrinkled his nose, and I smirked. This should be interesting.

"Say Sakura, you got a thing for the Teme?" The blond said loudly. Dobe.

"Eh?" Sakura questioned, with a look of horror and tomatoes on her face.

"You know, Sasuke: The brooding, emo bastard sitting next to you." My brow involuntarily twitched at his comment.

"You wanna repeat that, Dobe?" I growled. Typical Naruto, working my last nerve.

"What are you stupid!" Sakura shrieked, bonking Naruto on the head. _Wait.. What?_

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" She turned away and crossed her arms while Narutard rumbled his new lump.

"Heheh, sorry about that" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "It's just, I saw you guys talking and I thought he was putting the moves on you."

She gave him a warm smile and shook her head. "No Uzumaki-san, he's not putting 'the moves' on me."

"Please, call me Naruto. Uzumaki-san makes me sound like my old man. Which is funny because his name's not even Uzumaki, I just took my mom's last name so her clan's land wouldn't be taken away, which is a weird story all on its own. And- What were we talking about?" As usual, his rambling lead Naruto to the dumbass point of no return.

"It's alright. And actually, I have a serious question; your friends with this bastard?" She said, gesturing towards me with a well manicured thumb. _Am I not even here?_

"Hn."

"No one's speaking to you Mister Modest!" she snapped back. Who does Pinky think she's talking to? I'm Uchiha Sasuke, dammit! No one talks to me like that! I opened my mouth to set her straight but another ditzy blonde joined the picture. Fantastic.

"Hey Forehead Girl!" yelped Ino. Just great, two annoying idiots and a pink pain in my ass.

"Ino Pig?" Sakura, turning around to face Yamanaka Ino. Once upon a time an annoying fan girl, now just an annoying girl. Friends are just great, aren't they?

"OH MY GOSH! Tema wasn't joking, it really is you! I mean, how many people do we know with pink hair, right? But o-m-g I was like n to the o way, but here you are!" Ino continued to yell, now embracing the pinkette. Naruto and I shared a glance and confused faces. How did they know each other?

"Oh wow, what are you doing here Ino? Wait, Temari's here too! Oh Kami, thank goodness you're here… What are you doing here?" Sakura said, all here words rushed out from excitement.

"Slow down there Forehead" Giggled Ino "One question at a time, kay? I can't believe your here, why didn't you tell me you were in Konoha? And I see you met Naruto and Sasuke." The blond turned toward me and Naruto. "Guys, this is my b-f-f in like the whole wide world, Sakura." _Ah, that explains it._

"You're a little late for introductions there, Yamanaka." Sakura chuckled out. The girls continued to talk and giggle the rest of the period. It was annoying. I found myself sneaking glances at the new girl. She really is something..

"Beautiful." I hadn't noticed I said anything aloud until Shikamaru threw me a weird glance, one eye open from his usual first period nap. "What?" I asked indifferently. He only shook his head and placed it back on the desk. I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'Troublesome'.

Finally the bell rang and everyone began filing out the room. Before I walked out the door Kakashi called me over to his desk. I waited for the lazy teacher to start, but he continued reading. "Is there something you wanted, Kakashi?" Again, he didn't respond. The room was now empty, us being the only two left. Still nothing. I scoffed at the pointless session. Old pervert probably forgot.

I started for the door once again until Kakashi finally spoke up. "Hold it, Uchiha."

"Hn." I've known Kakashi Hatake for some time now, so his usual bored look and tone never fazed me.

"Sasuke, be careful." He said, giving me his complete attention now.

"Hn?" I questioned. What's he talking about?

"Miss Haruno, Sasuke."

"What's this about Kakashi?" I said, staring through tight eyes.

"I sense you have a sudden interest in her." What is he getting at? "She carries herself as a very strong individual, a tough one without a doubt. But like all young women, she has a soft spot. I want you to be cautious with her soft spot Sasuke, if you catch my drift." He said, the last part more of a statement then a question. If I was immature like Naruto I would have pointed out how that could be taken a different way. But he knew me well.

"Hn, I don't see what that has to do with me. I'm not looking to get into her pants if that's what you're implying. You know me better than that." Like I need another reason for my father to chew my ass out.

"No I'm not suggesting that at all. I just-"

"Then what?" I demanded. This was becoming irritating.

"I just think she's very different, I can tell already. At least from the other girls who usually throw themselves at you. She has more self respect than that." He didn't have to tell me this, I already had the feeling myself. "Look, what I'm trying to say is not to expect too much out of her. If she feels right around you or finds herself interested, don't force it. Give her space, and don't fight a good vibe. It's about time you find yourself a nice girl Sasuke, a faithful one."

"…" What could I say? He was right, and I knew it.

"Just take that into consideration. I care about your future Sasuke. You're like a son to me."

"Aa" I said. Kakashi was like a father figure to me, or a much older brother, if I didn't already have one. "Later, Kakashi" I said, exiting the room. I started down the hall towards my next period, hearing the bell ring. Looks like I'm late again. "Hn, thanks a lot sensei." I muttered. As I made my way to class, my thoughts wondered over to a certain little pinky.

_And yet.._

_Sakura Haruno. Cherry blossom. Ironic?_

_**Quite.**_

"Hn, cherry blossom. Annoying"

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

I tapped my pen against my textbook, bored out of my mind. Orochimaru, the creep that somehow passes for a biology teacher, went on and on about snakes. He had this disturbing infatuation with the creatures none of us could even begin to understand. I mean, they're cool but.. they aren't _that_ cool. _I wouldn't be surprised if he turned into one and bit me on the neck right now.._

"Yo, Teme!" Naruto whispered, as much as Naruto _can_ whisper. We shared one of those long black lab tables, so of course I was paired with him for everything. Damn loud mouth.

"Shh! Dobe." I shushed the idiot. I don't need that pedophile coming over here!

"You wanna play football?" He asked a little quieter, twirling the little paper football between his fingers. Better than watching a snake swallow eagle eggs whole.

"Hn, why not." He grinned and shifted his chair closer to the middle of the table. I held my index and thumb of each hand up to make a goal, as Naruto attempted to flick the folded triangle through them from his side. He missed and I smirked. Naruto was terrible at this game. Thank Kami he wasn't this bad at real football, our team would stink majorly. It was my turn and I made it on the first try. He grimaced and I easily suppressed my chuckle.

"Beginner's luck" he mutter, scratching the back of his head as he looked away to the front of the classroom..

"No, you're just terrible at this game."

"Am not!" he defended, raising his voice above a whisper. As always.

"Shut up, Dobe!" I hissed. I peeked gingerly at the board, and thankfully Orochimaru had paused to change the slide, not to scold us. "Are to."

"Teme." He mumbled, preparing for his turn. He had it aligned and for a second it looked like he would make it. He flicked with too much force and the paper was sent flying across the room. It looked like it was moving in slow motion as Naruto said 'shit' and covered his mouth with his hand. And luck would have it, that uber nerd Kabuto chose that_ exact_ moment to remove his glasses and turn his head. The triangle hit him right between the eyes and he shrieked from the shock.

I could feel the rumble of laughter in my chest traveling to my throat, but managed to hold it down so as not to draw attention. I wish I could say that much for Naru_tard_. I watched as his face scrunched up, turning as red as my mom's tomatoes, and his body began to shake. He bit down on his lip hard to keep from smiling. _**Uh oh.**_

Kabuto rubbed the bridge of his nose and picked up the paper football. He eyed it for a second then decided to open it. _Did that Dobe actually write something in there? **This should be good.**_ I looked at Naruto again who had tears in his eyes. Poor fool was hurting himself trying to hold back laughter. Kabuto squinted due to his lack of glasses to read something that was apparently written in our football.

Naruto glanced at me, his whisker-like scars moving as his face twitched. I inched away as he started to spray from trying to keep his mouth closed. Even with his face all contorted like that, he still looked anxious, and the glint in his eyes said 'watch this'. We are_ so_ going to get in trouble.

I looked back at Kabuto who had replaced his glasses on his face and started to read the paper again. His eyes widened and a bright shade of pink spread across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose- and not just from where we hit him. His right eye twitched and the embarrassment soon turned into anger. Naruto snickered and muttered "Here it comes".

"I DO NOT WEAR LADIES' UNDERWEAR!" That was all it took for the Dobe to lose it. He erupted in a gut wrenching laugh and fell out of his seat, holding his stomach. I knew he couldn't hold it.

"OH.. MAN.. DID YOU.. SEE THAT.. TEME? HAHAHA! TOO.. PERFECT!" Naruto said between gasps, unable to contain his own joke. _So that fool had this planned all along? **Hn, I didn't think he had it in him.** _Then again, Naruto was always a prankster. I just smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Dobe."

"KABUTO!" Oruchipedo snapped. "What iss the meaning of your obsscene outburssst? You're interrupting my classss. " He hissed, his disgusting yellow eyes narrowed. _**Someone should take him to speech therapy.** Or a hospital._

"Not me Oruchimaru-sama. It was t-that-that… That thing!" Kabuto snarled, pointing to Naruto who was still on the floor, rolling around and kicking his legs like a stupid kid. Typical Narutard behavior. Their reactions only seemed to fuel his hysterics.

"NARUTO! SASSSUKE! My desssk now!" Just as Oruchipedo was about to chew us out, there was a knock at the door. A second later the head of Hyuuga Neji popped into the classroom and whispered something in Oruchimaru's ear. What was he doing in the C hallway? Senior classes were in the D hallway.

Straightening his tunic, Orochimaru turned back to face the class."Very well. Sasssuke," He addressed me again in his creepy ass snake voice. I would have shivered in disgust but, Uchiha's don't shiver. "You have been sssummoned by Ibiki. You may go." I thanked my stars I wouldn't have to deal with the snake.

_**Saved by the Hyuuga. **_I nodded once and grabbed my book bag before stepping over Naruto, who had managed to calm himself from his fit of laughter.

"Wait up, Teme, I'll come with!" Naruto sprang up and began dusting himself off.

"You will sssit down you incompetent _brat_!" Oruchimaru hissed. Kabuto glared from behind him like the teacher's pet he is. He did absolutely everything for his precious 'Oruchimaru-sama'. I'm surprised he doesn't chew his food for him and wipe his ass. _**Ha, I bet he sucks his-**_

"WHAT! COME ON ORO-SENSEI!" Naruto whined. I made my way to the door and Neji stepped out the way so I could exit.

"I SSAID SHUT UP!" I slammed the door behind me, glad to be out of that. I heard Kabuto shriek again and I smirked. _Pansy._ I then remembered why I had to leave in the first place(not that I'm complaining), and decided to question Neji as we walked down the empty corridor. There was still a good 15 minutes left of class.

"Hyuuga." I said, and he turned his head towards me.

"Uchiha."

"What's this about?" I continued.

"Ibiki." He said simply. I still wasn't sure what he was getting at so I waited for him to continue as we rounded the corner in the direction of the gymnasium. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and realized I was waiting for more information. "Meeting. Captains and co-captains, only." He briefly explained. It was enough for me.

"Hn, whatever." We entered the gym and saw Ibiki walking towards half court from his office. On the bleachers were the captains and co-captains of every male sports team in the school. There was quite a few of us and I could already tell this was going to be more of a lecture than a meeting.

"Uchiha. Hyuuga. Take a seat." He said, his thunderous voice echoing throughout the room. Some might be frightened by the thunder in his voice, but I was used to it. Dealing with him everyday didn't bother me at all, much like my father's. We sat on one of the empty rows, about two feet away from each other. There was enough room to not have to be close.

Matarashi Anko; the female's P.E. teacher and coach of the volleyball team joined Ibiki on his right, Might Gai; the clown and male's teacher on his left. Neji shook his head at Gai as he stood clad in all his green spandex glory. Like I said, clown.

Though she was loud and hyperactive like a certain blonde Dobe I know, I couldn't help but respect Anko. She was tough as nails and bold, a real no nonsense teacher. So much so, that Ibiki picked her to be his assistant coach for our soccer and rugby team. Gai on the other hand, was a complete imbecile. He was Kakashi's self-proclaimed 'number one rival' and was always challenging him to stupid contest. It's entertaining when you have nothing to do.

"Now that everyone's here," Ibiki's voiced pulled me back to attention as he stood at a military parade-rest, "we can begin."

And so the lecture started.  
**.**  
**.**

**.**

* * *

**Alright, that's chapter 2. Tell me what you think! Oh and, don't beat me up :3 ****Grammatical and spelling errors will be corrected at a later time.**

**R&R Please, Ja ne! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Alright so this is the last of the revised chapters, it's chapters 4-5, plus added material. Everything after this will be what was not posted before. Also, I'm sorry these chapters are so short. Combing some of them helped, but I promise to make all that follows chapter 3 as long as I can. I was going to post this last night as an added bonus for Naruto's birthday, but I had to make some last minute changes. On top of that, it's a school week, so updating isn't guaranteed. With that said, here's chapter 3!**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams_

_**Inner Sakura/Sasuke**_

**Text messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my plot and OC's.**

* * *

_Chapter 3 ~Sakura's POV~_

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

I walked into the cafeteria beside Ino as she went on about some guy she met at the mall. I eyed the small figure behind us once again, twirling her fingers, lavender eyes on the floor. Hinata Hyuuga was a very shy person from what I gathered in the past couple hours, so she mostly kept to herself. Ino said she has the biggest heart and is always there for her friends, which sounds like nothing but the truth. I have a good feeling about our future friendship. Aside from my silent evaluation of Hinata, I could tell the cafeteria was far from under control. Students ran around as they pleased, food was being thrown aimlessly, and the volume was beyond loud. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "Ah, Ino?"

"Eh..?"

"What's up with this cafeteria? Is it usually this out of control?"

"Oh, yeah I guess so, but I never really noticed." She laughed.

"EH! HOW CAN YOU NOT? THIS PLACE IS A MADHOUSE!" I whispered-screamed at my best friend. Oh how I've missed doing that.

"Relax, it's fine", said Ino. "As long as you stay out the way, no one gets hurt. We aren't in stuck up little private school anymore." She had a point there. "Besides, there's Temari." Pointing to a table full of people Ino started to shout. Good old Ino, _loud._ "Yo Tema!" A dirty blonde in the corner turned around and sure enough, it was my other long lost BFF, Temari no Sabaku.

"O-M-G!" shouted Temari. We all squealed in union, albeit Hinata's warnings that we were receiving unwanted attention, as we ran towards each other, soon followed by an extremely tight hug.

"Oh my gosh, is that really you Haruno?" She practically screamed. Lovely.

I laughed nervously due to the unwanted attention of half the cafeteria. "Yeah it's me. Kami, I'm so happy to see you. I missed you both so much."

"Aw, we missed ya too, hun." Ino wiping away fake tears. _That's my favorite drama queen._

"Where the hell have you been? I missed my little cherry blossom!" Temari said while pinching my cheek. Temari's a year and some months older than us, making her a senior now. Needless to say, she's always been the mother figure between the three of us. Ever since 6th grade, she's always protected and loved Ino and I like little sisters. It makes me feel great inside just thinking about it. "Ooh, and look at you, you look great!"

"Yeah! Did you do something with your hair?" Ino asked as she fingered my shoulder length hair. We started to walk over to the table Temari had suddenly sprung from.

_**Yeah, I cut it genius.**_ "Uh, yeah it's shorter."

"And pinker!" Ino added with all her unlimited enthusiasm. I could feel my cheeks collecting the room's heat, becoming as red as tomatoes I could only guess.

"Ino! Keep it down, will ya? I'm trying to enjoy my food with the little peace in this room. And not to mention, your embarrassing the new girl." Said a brunette girl with twin buns on each side of her head.

"Oh can it, Tenten. Besides this chick ain't no stranger, she's the second coolest junior in this whole cafeteria!"

"Oh right, and I suppose you're the first?" Asked the brunette rather sarcastically. _**I like this girl. **No arguments here._

"It is what it is!" We all started to laugh, even Hinata, until we were interrupted by the sound of cat's being boiled alive. Or that could be someone talking, it's hard to tell these days.

"Sorry to break up your little love fest here, Losers, but more important people are trying to get through. So move it." Said a girl with fire engine red hair and black framed glasses. She was dressed in the sluttiest clothes I've seen on a girl. _**Pretty damn desperate if you ask me. **Again, I agree._

"Ugh, shove it and get a life Karin, you're so annoying." Ino countered, rolling her clear blue eyes.

"And you're the biggest loser of them all, you little home wrecker!" Screamed the red head. Whoa, where did that come from?

"Watch it bitch! Find your place before I do it for you." Sneered Temari. It's been a long time since I'd seen Temari angry, _I still didn't like the sight.** Agreed.**_

"Oh whatever, later Losers." The red bitch Karin said, making an "L" on her big ugly forehead. She forcefully shoved past us, turning around to stare Ino down before exiting the cafeteria. She turned her gaze to me and pushed her glasses up with her middle finger, some sort of diss I guess. What confused me was what she mouthed before she turned back around; "Watch your back." _Wait.. what?_ She stormed out, three fellow sluts following behind her.

"What the hell was all that about?" I asked, still confused by the previous event.

"Ugh, don't worry about it, I'll explain later." Ino huffed.

"But-"

"Later, Sakura. I promise." She waited for my reply for a moment, offering a manicured pinky for me to take. If she was willing to pinky promise, I had to believe her. We've been best friends since we were in diapers, after all, I had more leverage on her than she thinks. I swallowed hard but hooked my pinky with her's, nonetheless, and nodded once. She smiled at me in return and we each blew into our semi-closed hand, officially sealing the deal. Don't ask, it's just something we've always done.

"Okay than!" Exclaimed Tenten "Let's introduce you to the rest of the gang, shall we?"

"Uh, y-yeah right, l-let's g-go!" said Hinata, rushing her words. Or attempting to do so. We all started back to the long table where four boys were already seated, two of which I recognized from earlier this morning, and one from many years ago.

"G-Gaara? Is that.. you?" The said boy turned his head and after a brief moment, had a huge smile on his face.

"Sakura!" He shouted, yet another friend close to popping my ear drum.

" Kami, it is you! I can't believe it's really you!" Said Gaara, catching me in a firm hug. His voice was a lot deeper than I remember. It was manly. If I felt embarrassed before, that was nothing compared to now as my best guy friend twirled me around in a tight embrace.

"Uh.. G-Gaara.. can't.. breathe" I choked out whilst laughing.

"Oh right! Sorry. Jeez it's been so long, how are you? You look amazing, did you do something to your hair?"

"Ha ha, thanks Gaara, and yeah it's shorter." I said smiling. Gaara was my other best friend in grade school. I've always had a soft spot for him, he's like my other brother. When him and Temari moved away, I felt like I lost a part of me.

"Where are my manners. Sakura, these are our friends; Shikamaru- the lazy ass" He pointed to a boy with his head down, spiky brown hair in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple. He raised a hand in response, so I tried not to be offended. "Sai- the _artist_" he pointed to a boy with short black hair, pale skin, and the fakest smile I've ever seen. "and Naruto- the idiot." Gaara finished with a smirk.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, and everyone began to laugh at his expense as he crossed his arms and pouted. Hinata patted his back soothingly, as he hid his blush.

"It's really great to meet you all." I said with a smile. They seemed pretty nice so far, and if my old friends like them, why shouldn't I?

"Oh save it Saku-chan, these guys aren't nearly as important as they think they are." Said Gaara, this made my chuckle.

"Still got that charm I love, Gaara" I said still laughing.

"Oh yeah, it's all there," Temari said, taking a seat in front of Shikamaru, finally making him lift his head. "Arrogance and all." Temari winked at Shikamaru, who was smirking right back.

"H-has anyone s-seen N-Ne-Neji-niisan?" Hinata voiced softly. "W-we're s-supposed to get g-going early for f-family m-matters. I sh-hould leave now but I c-can't leave without h-him" I winced at her stutter, poor thing must get nervous around crowds.

"Hmm, no I haven't. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since 3rd period." Tenten said with a finger on her chin.

"Yeah" Added Naruto, "now that you mention it, I haven't seen him or Sasuke-teme anywhere since Orochipedo's class when he totally ditched me to get in trouble with the snake. Do you think they're skipping?"

**THWACK!**

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Complained Naruto rubbing his new lump. Ino crossed her arms across her chest, an irritated look adorning her face.

"Don't be an idiot Naruto… well more than you already are, if that's possible. Neji and Sasuke would never skip, they don't have a reason to." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, the coach probably just called them in for something important. They are captain and co-captain of the soccer team." Added Tenten confidently, much more optimistic than before.

"Speak of the devil." Said Shikamaru, placing his head back on his folded arms. We all looked towards the double doors, and watched Sasuke-jerkface walk through with another boy with long brown hair in a low pony tail. He was pretty good looking, with the same lavender eyes as Hinata. He must be who she was talking about, Neji.

"Yo Teme! Over here!" Shouted Naruto, earning another bop, courtesy of Temari. Neji rolled his eyes and the two began walking towards our table.

"Will you keep it down, Dobe." Said Sasuke, as unenthusiastically as he did this morning. What a jerk. A hot jerk, I'll give him that, but still a total jerk.

"Uchiha, you moron." Said Neji. "As if you don't draw enough attention to yourself. And we sit here every day!" He finished with a scowl. _**Wow, they're like the same person.**_

"Yeah yeah, where ya been?" Naruto questioned, placing his palm beneath his chin. The rest of the table inclined to hear their response.

"Emergency meeting with Gai, a waste of time if you ask me." Neji replied simply. Sasuke just sat down beside Naruto, pushing his hand away from his cradled chin. This also positioned him in front of me, in which I expertly averted my eyes. I'm a pro at this, you see.

"What was it about? Why didn't coach call us in, too?" Asked Gaara. I smiled at his question, I wasn't surprised he was part of the soccer team as well, he was always really athletic.

"Like I said, it was nothing important. We're supposed to talk to the rest of the team about it later…" I didn't notice Neji trail off until I lifted my head, and caught his eyes on me.

"Uh, hi?" I said gingerly, uncomfortable with the sudden silence. Neji blinked once, quickly getting a hold of himself .

"Hello. Hyuuga Neji." He said, his hand out stretched waiting to be met by mine. I reluctantly took it. "And you are?"

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you, too Hyuuga-san."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine, Haruno-san" He added with a smirk. I watched Sasuke roll his eyes from the corner of mine. Okay so, maybe they weren't the _same_ people, but they were pretty damn close. I could feel my cheeks rapidly collecting the room's heat.

"Um, N-nii-san?"

"Hm?"

"We h-have to leave, my f-father was expecting us a-a while ago. We should go n-now, we can p-probably make it on t-time." Stuttered the shyer Hyuuga.

"Hn. Sure." He said, eyes still on me. "Everyone." He gave a curt nod. I noticed my hand was still in his, but before I could pull away he spoke. "Haruno-san" I was surprised when instead of releasing my hand, he kissed it! _Where did that come from? **Kami, he's so dreamy!**_

I couldn't find my voice, so I nodded, pulling my hand back. My cheeks felt red-hot again. He just smiled or.. smirked, and followed Hinata out the cafeteria. I watched them until they disappeared and then turned to face my new found friends, only to find them staring at me warily. _What?_

"What was all that about?" Ino spoke up first. By the look on their faces, I could tell everyone was thinking the same thing.

"What?" I said out loud this time, thankfully.

"Oh don't play dumb Sakura, I saw that look on your face. You got a thing for the Hyuuga, don't you?" Temari questioned this time, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Huh? Wait, no no. I don't even know the guy!" I half shouted. _Was that what it looked like?_ "W-why would you say that?"

My best friends just shrugged, as if nothing ever happened. "Just asking" They reassured in unison.

An awkward silence found us until Gaara came to the rescue, probably sensing my discomfort. "So, how's your first day going Sakura? Do you like KHS so far?"

I sent him a thankful glance and answered his question. "Yeah, it's great so far." Everyone slowing added in, chatting until the bell sounded.

"Yes!" The blondes of the group shouted, catching my attention.

"Quiet you two, school's almost over and I can still hear, don't ruin that for me." Tenten said rolling her eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused by the normally bubbly blondes abnormal excitement.

"Gym!" They shouted again. _Sorry I asked._

"I'm talking to a wall." Tenten murmured to herself. I threw her a sympathetic look and she just shook her head smiling.

"You're gonna love gym Sakura-chan, it's so much fun!" Naruto expressed, right in my ear.

"Is that so?" I said, preparing myself for more shouting.

"Yeah!" Ino rejoiced, alone this time. "Best period of the day." She had that dorky ear-to-ear grin on her face she always gets when she knows something everyone else doesn't. Or when she sees a hot guy. _**That's our Ino.**_

"And why might that be?" Temari asked with a smirk.

Ino and Naurto yelled again, overlapping each other. All I caught was 'cute boys' and 'burning off lots of energy'. And a groaned 'Troublesome' from Shikamaru. I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Good enough for me." I shrugged.

"Well then, to the gym." Gaara said with a grin. "My lady?" He said, offering his arm bent at the elbow for guidance. I gladly accepted with a grin of my own and hooked my arm under his. And with that, we were off to the gym.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

Gym was actually pretty fun. More so than I thought it would be. I wasn't a big fan of the uniforms, shorts a little too small for my taste, but it was still enjoyable.

I got to run, which always felt great, and I scoped out guys with Ino. Equally fun. She gave me the 411 on a couple dudes she knew, warned me more like. From what I gathered, they were all dogs and shouldn't be trusted. She didn't have to tell me twice, I could tell. I started to think about my 'greeting' this morning as Ino and Temari continued talking, but was quickly pulled away from my thought by a certain Uchiha.

I watched as he ran up and down the field with his team, jersey covered in sweat. The second string guys ran out to the field as Sasuke's group made their way to the water cart. I watched as a couple guys removed their jerseys, those who already didn't have it off, and nearly passed out. There was Sasuke in all his shirtless glory, pouring a bottle of water over his head. I watched as water cascaded down every visible muscle of his toned body, feeling jealous of every last droplet. He's such an ass, but I can't help but look. He's just so…_ Perfect._

I was snapped out of my trace as quickly as it started when I heard Ino and Temari giggling. _Bad sign_. My eyes widened once I saw the source of their laughter. ME! "What?" I asked, they just continued to laugh and shred my patience. I was about to protest when Ino finally spoke up.

"You.. look…" she said in between gasps, "so.. so.."

"Mesmerized!" Temari finished for her. The duo was hysterical.

"What! I do not! What are you two talking about now?"

"N-nothing… don't worry about it, babe." Ino reassured. I wasn't buying it.

"I'm serious you two, knock it off!" I hissed, slightly self-conscious now.

"Oh come on Sak, don't be like that." Temari bolstered this time, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "It's all in good fun, promise." I gave an acknowledging grunt. This only made her chuckle some more.

I turned around in my spot on the bleachers, only to be greeted by a brooding, glistening Sasuke._ When did he get over here so fast?_ I hesitated for a moment, not sure what to say, then I said the first thing that came to mind. "What?" _**Smooth.**_

"Hn." Was all he said, looking quite bored. He reached behind me and grabbed a bag, eyes still on me. He brushed my arm as his recoiled and I could feel the Goosebumps surface. He was still shirtless. _Kami._ We continued to gaze into each other's eyes for light years it seemed, just like this morning. Thinking of our strange first-encounter sent shivers down my spine.

But now was not the time for fear… Anxiety… Anticipation?

I was thinking of something to say, to break the silence. This has been happening to much today. Suddenly, Sasuke began moving forward, leaning in what seemed like slow motion. _What the heck was he doing?_ Before I could draw any false conclusions, Sasuke was at my ear, delivering more shivers, making me weak.

"You're on my shoe lace." He purred, leaving me completely frozen in place. A small gasp escaped my lips at the sound of his velvety voice.

It took me about ten seconds to register what he had said, and I jumped out of my seat ready to apologize. Instead, I knocked heads with him, smashing his pretty little nose in the process ."Oh my god! Sasuke I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Let me see!" My words came out rushed from panicking while Sasuke calmly held his nose in his hand. I say a trickle of blood and became frantic.

"Oh no, you're bleeding! Oi Kami, I'm such a clutz! It's not broken is it?" He didn't answer, just smirked. _Smirked?_ "Ano, Sasuke.. you feeling okay?"

"Hn, I'm fine."

"A-and your nose?"

"It'll be fine."

"Oi, great going Sakura. You nearly broke his nose!" Shouted Ino, her and Temari now on their feet.

"Shut up, Ino! You're making it worse than it already is!" Temari barked.

"You're not helping either Temari!" I voiced, having an anxiety attack over Sasuke's blood on the bleachers.

"It's fine, she caught me off guard." He reassured. "I'm sorry for startling you, Sakura." He addressed me personally this time. _**Split personalities?** I think so._

"Uh, I uh.." I was speechless. I'm an idiot! "No no, it was all me, I'm so clumsy! Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you can stop all that bleeding-" Ino continued to blab on, quickly being silenced by Temari's elbow in her ribs. She pouted with a soft 'ow' , but shut her big yap nonetheless.

"Here," I opened my bag and frantically looked for the first piece of cloth I could find. Spotting white, I immediately ripped it out of my bag and balled it up, "this should help some." Sasuke gingerly placed my wadded tank top on his nose, tilting his head back the slightest so that flow of blood could cease.

"Really, it's not that bad. Besides, I play soccer and rugby, I deal with this stuff all the time. I'm surprised my nose hasn't been broken from that yet." He finished. I think this was the most, and the longest, I've heard the Uchiha speak all say. I kind of like it. His voice is deep and rich, yet smooth as silk. His breath on my skin is so cool and don't even get me started on that beautiful face. I think I'm floating.

Once again I forgot I was in public, not my own world, and remembered Sasuke was speaking to me.

"Will you?…" His tone told me he was repeating this question.

"I'm sorry.. what was the question?" **_Real smooth Sakura_. **_Can it!_

He smirked than asked again. "Will you walk with me to the infirmary? I'm gonna need gauze or something. And your shirt, well…"

"Oh! Yeah, sure. Uh, later guys." I waved to my friends and grabbed my bag from my feet.

"Later!" They called back. Ino mouthed "call me", which meant she was expecting something to happen. _That's our Ino._

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

I waited anxiously on a very uncomfortable wooden bench outside the nurse's office, hoping Sasuke wasn't going to change his mind about that 'don't worry, it wasn't your fault' crap he feed my earlier. I still felt bad, though he nearly gave me a heart attack. Unfortunately, I had to keep my gym uniform t-shirt, since I impulsively gave Sasuke me only tank top. Wearing my baby tee on its own was out of the question. Damn him.

Just when I was about to curse myself for even following him here, the Greek god himself walked out the room, nose in his right hand just as before only sporting a thin strip of medical tape, and my blood stained shirt in his left. I winced at that. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, feeling compelled to say something.

"Fine, thanks for waiting" He spoke blankly. _**Back to reality, I guess? **I guess so.._

"You be careful now, Sasuke" A strong female voice said from behind Sasuke. A tall woman with ash blonde hair in two low ponytails emerged, dusting imaginary dirt off her hands. _Must be the nurse._ "I don't think your mother would appreciate you coming home with a crocked nose. Not sure your girlfriend would like that very much either, you two be careful next time." _Girlfriend? **Damn.**_

"Yes Tsunade, thank you again." Sasuke replied. Wait, that was Tsunade? The principal?

"Why yes I am, you were expecting the Easter bunny? Haruno Sakura, right?" I hadn't noticed I said that out loud and felt my cheeks warm up. I answered her question, anyway.

"Hai. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Tsunade-sama, you have a wonderful school."

"Well thank you miss Haruno, I take it you enjoyed your first day." It came off as more of a statement than a question, but the authority in her voice forced an answer out of me.

"Hai."

"Good. Now you and mister Uchiha be careful. Safety first kids." She reminded us, slapping Sasuke on the shoulder. I'm sure I saw him flinch, but perhaps it's just my imagination. _And wait, does she think I'm seriously dating Sasuke? But I just got here!_

"Ano, I'm not-"

"Don't worry Tsunade, we will. Thanks again. Come on, Sakura." Before I could say anything else, Sasuke was towing me out the room. He released my arm when we were out, and I casually walked beside him. Well, I tried to at least. It was still pretty awkward since I kind of hated him this morning.

"Ano.. Sasuke, did you tell Tsunade-sama I was your, um.. girlfriend?" I asked with my head down, suddenly finding the concrete very interesting.

"Not exactly, the woman's got selective hearing." _If not then.. Did that mean he introduced me as a 'friend'? That's… odd._

"Oh, okay." I tried not to sound too disappointed or enthused. 'Cause neither were true… not exactly. "What did she mean by 'safety first' does she think..?" I trailed off, not able to finish my sentence. It was embarrassing just to say in my head.

"Tsunade tends to draw conclusions fairly quickly, meaning nothing she says is really credible. Doesn't mean she's a liar, she just.." He paused looking for the right word, "bends the truth."

"I see. So she's the principal _and _the nurse?" I asked curiously as Sasuke handed me my now ruined shirt. I muttered a thanks waiting for his response.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" What's with this guy? One moment he's nice and the next he's back to being a total bastard.

"What?" I said a little shocked. He just smirked. _Ugh! Jerk. **'Hot' jerk. **_Corrected me inner. Damn inner. We were now in the parking lot and I could see Naruto and a couple guys I remembered from gym class. Not to my surprise the loudest one noticed us first.

_Naruto._

"Yo Teme!" Naruto shouted from all of ten feet away. I thought I saw Sasuke's eyebrow twitch a little.

"Will you shut the hell up for once!" He yelled back.

"Maybe I would if you'd stop harassing poor Sakura-chan and come on already! You promised me ramen, you bastard!"

"My foot's going to harass your windpipe when I shove it down your throat if you don't close your mouth!" A boy with short brown hair said from behind him. I think they said his name was Kiba, and he was just as loud as Naruto. Oddly enough, he had a little white puppy in his jacket. _How the hell did he sneak that into school?** Strange people at this school.**_

"Shut up, Kiba! And what's that mutt doing here?" The little pup growled, and call me crazy, but I think Kiba did too.

"You wanna repeat that, one-watt?"

"Both of you shut up" Sasuke finally said.

"I'm gonna kick your ass one day, Teme. Believe it!" Sasuke ignored his comment and walked over to the black pickup truck I recognized from earlier.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow?" It came out more as a question than I intended.

"Yeah, no doubt Sakura-chan! Believe it!" Naruto said with a huge goofy grin. I smiled and the other guys agreed, minus the bastard of course. The black truck started and Naruto made his way to the passenger side. I walked over to my motorbike as I slung my bag over my shoulder and pushed the kickstand up with my foot.

"Whoa, no way! That's yours!" Naruto said excitedly. Doesn't he always.

"Um yeah, my dad bought it for my birthday."

"Holy hell, that musta been expensive huh?" One of the other guys voiced.

"I guess, I don't really know though." I said sheepishly. "A close tie had it imported for him but he never gave a price." I honestly didn't know anything about the bike, other than it being fast. I liked fast.

"Kami, I would give an arm and leg for that baby, believe it!" Naruto expressed. This made me laugh. I'm glad I was being excepted by the male population, at least. Sasuke stayed quiet behind the wheel, staring blankly at his cellphone.

"Arigatou Naruto. Well, goodnight everyone." We said our goodbyes and the boys left.

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

As sad as it's going to sound, I could _not_ stop thinking of Uchiha Sasuke that night. I thought I would be able to relax after a long day, but of course Ino called and demanded to know what went on after we left the track. Of course nothing happened, just bleeding, stains, and small talk. Though him saying more than four words to me felt kind of nice. I really can't explain that last part. I know it's stupid, seeing as how we just met but… I don't know, there's something about him.

So I would have to say my first impression on Konoha High… wasn't great, but after this afternoon, I don't think I'll feel indifferent again. Of course Mom- well Auntie as you know now, was ecstatic to hear about my first day. She said she could "tell I met a guy". I reassured her there was a lot of guys in public schools, than she cursed her little sister for having such a witty child. I basically broke the entire day down for her, leaving out my 'confrontation' this morning with the wannabe thugs, and my intoxicating encounter with Uchiha Sasuke. She seemed satisfied because she eventually left me alone.

Sometimes I wish my brother was still alive. He understood me more than anyone else, and never judged me or my opinions. Extremely accepting, and there for me through thick and thin. I wish that, one day, I could wake up and he'd magically be here again, holding me in his arms. Comforting me. Telling me everything would be okay and how much Mom and Dad loved us.

Trust me, my aunt and uncle would tell us all the time, and they still do, but I always believed him more than anyone. Always. And not just because he was blood. Somehow, I could tell he would never lie, never "protect" me from the truth, and he taught me that sometimes life is going to hurt you. He was right about a lot of things.

My phone's screen lit up and began to vibrate on my stomach, signaling I had a text. The screen read, **1 SMS received**, with a miniature bird holding an envelope. Unlocking it, I was relieved to see Temari's name.

**From: Tema**

**Hey loser, need a ride 2 skool 2moro?**

**Tues, 10/12/11 9:40pm**

I swear Temari's psychic, my bike was making a strange sound when I got home. My uncle said he'd check it out, so it's better than having my aunt drive me to school. From what she told me this earlier, Temari and Gaara didn't live to far away from my house, so carpooling was actually a good idea. _As long as she's offering.. _**Sure sounds gr8. Thnx Tema**. A moment later, my phone lit up again.

**From: Tema**

**K, pick u up at 7**

**Tues, 10/12/11 9:43pm**

Placing my cell on the night stand next to my bed, I sighed and turned around to face my dresser. My aunt promised to wake me up for school since I destroyed her gift this morning. I apologized for that. She just said she was glad to see I had my mother's brute strength. Her name was Kunoichi, after all, she had to have been a badass. I smiled, looking at the picture on top my antique-looking dresser. It was a family photo of a mom, a dad, a brother and a sister; laughing and utterly blissful. The dad had a hand on his son's head, ruffling his messy red hair as the boy grinned brightly. The man's other arm was around the beautiful woman, placing a kiss on her cheek as she giggled. She was holding a cute 3 year old girl, her cotton candy pink hair in two curly pig tails, viridian eyes sparkling with happiness. The little girl was snuggling her mommy, taking in all her warmth and love.

_Mom. Dad. Dante. I love you._

_**Always.**_

I sat up slowly and made my way towards the white dresser, eyes never leaving the photograph. I cautiously slide the picture out of its frame and sat back down on my bed.

A lone tear slide done my cheek as I stared back at the happy family, landing directly on the little girl's head. I couldn't forget my past, it was too hard. No matter how much I tried to push it away, it would always plague my mind, swarming my every thought. Though that chapter of my life was closed, my wound was still fresh. It still itched, burned, and ached, but there was nothing I could do to stop the discomfort.

I have the love of my aunt and uncle, two people who have protected and cared for me with everything they have. Of course I was grateful, more than any amount of words could ever express, but I couldn't ever forget my real family; I missed them too much.

"I've never felt so alone."

.

.

.

* * *

**So there you have it, folks! Again, I apologize for the shortness, but this chapter was particularly longer than the first two coming in at 13 pages. I'll do my best to make everything after this longer. ****Grammatical and spelling errors will be corrected at a later time.**

**R&R Please, Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter for everyone! It's a up a little later than I wanted it to be, but I was out of school all last week with a nasty stomach virus and had some makeup work to do. I'm fine now and I'm about caught up. Wash your hands often and enjoy!**

**[As a special note, I wanted to mention that I will be changing my pen-name. It will be **_TheLavenderHippie_**, it's the same account and the story name will remain the same. Just a heads up.]**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams_

_**Inner Sakura/Sasuke**_

**Text messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my plot and OC's.**

* * *

_Chapter 4 ~Sasuke's POV~_

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

I sighed as I walked through the front door of my house, finally getting home from school at 5:30. After treating the Dobe to ramen at Ichiraku's, listening to him flap on about Hyuuga Hinata, Orochimaru being a creep, and how he was going to ask for a motorcycle for Christmas, I was about worn out. As I removed my shoes at the entrance, I could hear my mother's angelic voice from inside the kitchen. She frequently sang while cooking, and today it was her all-time favorite; "The Very Thought Of You" by Nate King Cole. Peeking around the corner, I watched as she danced with a wooden spoon in her hand, her purple dress swaying over her knees.

"_I'm living in a kind of daydream, I'm as happy as a king. And foolish though it may seem, To me that's everything." _My mother's personality had a way of lightening up the room. Just her smile alone could transform a dull corner into a palace of gold. "How long are you planning on standing behind that wall Sasu-chan? Or are you planning on not greeting your mother?" My mom said, glancing over her shoulder. Did I mention she's also _very_ perceptive?

I smirked as I fully walked into the kitchen, breathing in the heavenly scent of freshly sliced tomatoes. "If I must. Good evening, Mother." I sighed, feigning exasperation and kissing her on the cheek. She just laughed and put her hand on my cheek, smiling like always.

"Where have you been, I was worried." She asked, concern written all over her face. _Women_. With real exasperation this time, I scoffed and walked towards the counter where she had previously been cutting the delicious red fruits, reaching for a slice. Before I could snag one, my mother cracked the wooden spoon across my knuckles making me flinch away.

"Sasuke-kun." She said in a warning tone, not just for touching her tomatoes but for not answering her question.

I sighed, annoyed I even had to relive the memory. "I took Naruto to Ichiraku's to make up for something that happened in biology today, no big deal."

"Ichiraku's? Slice these for me, will you?" She said, handing me freshly washed bell peppers. Taking a knife from its holder, I began to chop.

"Don't worry, I didn't eat anything. Just listened to that usuratonkachi ramble on about absolutely nothing." I explained, rolling my eyes at the thought of our "conversation".

"Don't call Naruto-kun that, and what happened in biology?" She asked, stirring the contents of her pot.

I waited a beat, hesitating over the vegetables before resuming my chopping, letting suspense build just to get her worked up. It's kind of fun. "Well…"

"Did you get in trouble with Orochimaru-san?"

"Not exactly." She slowed her stirring.

"Did he send you to Senju-san?"

"…" I continued my task.

And then her spoon stopped. "Sasuke, what did you do?" I stayed silent, watching my hands work instead of her. She turned to face me now, staring through narrowed eyes. "Sasuke.." She said dangerously.

"Hn?" I said, using my bangs to hide from her glare. When she didn't speak again I turned toward her with a playful smirk so she wouldn't have a heart attack.

"Sasu-chan that's not funny!" She said, thwacking me on the arm with her spoon. _**Could that be considered a weapon?**_

"I'm sorry, you're just too easy." I chuckled lightly. She didn't say anything, just turned back to the stove with a smirk of her own.

"So what really happened?"

"I won't go into detail, but it ends with Kabuto Yakushi in ladies underwear, Naruto in detention, and me getting off Scott free." I said, dumping the sliced bell peppers into the bowl of tomatoes after she directed me to. I reached for a delicious little pear as she pondered my vague explanation.

"Ladies underwear? What on earth… No Sasu-chan." She said, snapping my knuckles with the damned spoon again just as I put my hand to me mouth. The tomato slice fell back onto the counter as I rubbed my knuckles. _**You should really take that thing away from her.**_ "And what about your nose?"

I ceased the caressing of my knuckles, the frantic expression of Sakura Haruno popping into my head immediately. I was sure to remove the medical tape Tsunade had given me after I received a head-butt from the new girl, resulting in a minor bruise on the bridge of my nose. I started to chuckle, I should have known my mom would still notice.

"A girl did it." I said plainly, turning around to lean on the counter.

"A girl? Well that's not very nice, why on earth would she do that?" My mother asked as she gently took my chin in her small hand, making me face her. She quietly examine my nose, waiting for my answer.

I closed my eyes and sighed, Sakura's soft, heart shaped face clear as day in my head. "I kind of surprised her when I was gathering my things from the bleachers." I lowered my neck some so she wouldn't have to crane her own to get around our significant height difference. "It was mostly accidental, partly intentional." She raised an eyebrow, signaling me to elaborate as she released my face.

"She's a new transfer, from Suna. We got off on the wrong foot, so I had to make it right." I explained. I couldn't tell you why I did, it was just like word vomit.

"So you risked getting your nose broken?" Turning off the stove, she turned to me with a knowing smirk. I could already hear my inner voice snickering. _I guess there's no way out of this one. _It was true that the 'accidental' head-butt was intentional on my part, just to get a rise out of Sakura, however I didn't think about it actually hurting like hell. Not my best plan, but it worked. That girl's got a hard head.

"Well.. she's pretty cute too." I mumbled, turning my head to the side to avoid my mother's eyes. From my peripherals I could tell she was already smiling, though.

"Hmm, well I hope you two can be friends, Sasu-chan. Anyone who can ruffle your feathers is worth having around." She pecked me on the cheek and moved to get the tableware, leaving me to stand there for a moment and take in what she said. It was true, not many people could take me out of my element, but Naruto always manages to annoy the crap out me to the point where I have to react. I guess that's why we're best friends. Funny, I've known Sakura for exactly ten hours, and she has the same affect. _Annoying._

"Go wash your face, Sweetie, supper's ready. " My mother called as I left the kitchen. "Oh, and get your father. I believe he's in the study. _Isn't he always._

"Aa." I said, burying my hands in my pockets as I made my way down the long hallway to my father's office. The man spends 10% of his time in there, the other 85% in his CEO office in Uchiha Corp. And maybe, if she's lucky, the remaining 5% with my mother. It's a pleasant change from his usual focus..

I knocked on the open door, my father's head lifting from his paperwork when I entered his office. "Sasuke." He greeted.

"Father. Supper's ready."

"Hn. Thank you." _… Did he just?.._

"Aa."_ **And that's the end of that conversation. **Shut up. _Inner was right, that's our interactions for the day in a nutshell. I've grown accustom to it, of course.

I turned on my heel, walking towards the door when I heard my father clear is throat. _What now?_

"How was school?" I stopped in place, surprised to say the least. Since when does he care?

".. Fine." I said cautiously, not used to Fugaku Uchiha being "social". _**Maybe the old man hit his head?**_

"Ah, good. And football?"

"5 and 0."

"Aa. Good." A pregnant silence hung in the room, neither of us sure what to say next. Was I supposed to ask him about his work or like, finances or something? This wasn't an ordinary thing for my father and I, having light conversation. Being over shadowed by Itachi majority of my childhood, I didn't have the chance to bond with my father the way say, Naruto and Minato Namikaze did. It was always about Itachi.

_Itachi.._

"Mother's waiting, we should head to the dining room." I informed, leaving the office this time. Just the thought of my brother's name was enough to anger me. He's away in college, but that doesn't mean the spotlight still isn't on him. It always is.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

I sighed heavily as light washed over my room, finally reaching my sanctuary. I pulled my shirt over my head as I walked to my bed, tossing into my hamper along the way. Plopping down upon my bed I released a slow yawn, not realizing just how tired I was. I pulled my cell out of my pocket, reading through old texts and deleting them. Didn't take very long, they were mostly from the Dobe. I swear he talks more than a woman.

**_Speaking of women…_ **My inner spoke out, causing me to growl as I closed my eyes.

_What do you want?_

_**Sakura, how about you?**_

_Just leave already. _I sighed, grabbing my towel and walking towards my bathroom. Hopefully it'll clear my head. I of course was thinking of the new girl. Again. I still couldn't figure out what exactly it was that happened to us this morning, that stare down that lasted forever before homeroom. Usually I wouldn't waste a second on a new student, let alone a female since they're usually fawning instead of actually making conversation. But not Sakura. I mean, the girl cursed me out. She's got guts, that's for sure.

..

**(A/N: I'm skipping his shower, -queue evil laughter-)**

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

The next morning, I pulled up in front of Naruto's house and honked my horn. His car was in the shop, so I've been driving him around like a damn coiffure. I honked again, growing impatient. Finally a ball of blonde ran out the house, half of a blue flannel hanging from one shoulder, one black book bag strap on the other, and the front door wide open. "Bye Mom! Love you!" Naruto shouted back at his tired looking mother, some of her red hair falling out of its pulled back style and into her smiling face.

"Bye, sweetheart. Good morning Sasuke-kun!" She hollered, waving from the doorway as Naruto climbed into the passenger seat of my truck, dropping his bag by his feet. I raised a hand in response, giving her a small smirk. It's too early to smile. Miss Kushina was a fairly pleasant woman, very considerate and energetic woman. Much like her son I suppose. She's also my mother's closest friend, meaning I'm stuck with this Dobe whether I want to be or not.

Just as I shifted out of park, Naruto jumped and flung the passenger door, sprinting back towards his front door and almost taking my damn door with him. Kushina raised her eyebrows, confused "What is it now Dobe?" I called after him, but he'd already disappeared into the house. I shifted back into park and slouched in my seat to wait. _What the hell is he doing?_

Hearing the door open and slam closed, I turned my head in that direction, glaring already fixed in place. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He lifted a hand, a ring of silver and gold keys dangling from his index finger. "Sorry. Forgot my keys." He laughed.

I closed my eyes and sighed, not really in the mood to insult him, too tired. Shifting into drive, I pulled off the curve and drove away from his street.

Naruto played with the radio on the way to school, not sticking to one station for more than thirty seconds. I keep quiet though the static between stations was truly aggravating. "Ugh, there's never anything good on in the morning. That's just another reason they should start school later; we'd have shit to listen to on the way there." He said, continuing his browsing.

"Then turn it off." I said, keeping my eyes on the road as I left one hand on the wheel, my other arm and hand against the window and my face. School seemed such a short drive yesterday.

"Well there's got to be something good on at least one of these stations-"

"Then pick one and shut up."

"What crawled up your ass and died this morning, Teme?" He said, finally ceasing his station surfing and facing me with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." I said, keeping the hard line on my face firmly in place.

"Well wipe the sleep from your eyes and stop being such a grouch. It's nice outside!"

"Just shut up, Naruto." I said, pulling into my usual parking space. I couldn't help but notice the lack of a certain candy apple red motorcycle. Not that I was expecting anyone to be waiting for us there or anything..

"Hmm, I wonder if Sakura-chan's going to late again today. She was pretty nice, wasn't she?" _Coming from the kid she hit on the head? **Weird friends you got, Sasuke.**_

"Hn." I grunted, cutting the engine off and unbuckling my seat belt.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute too. I think she warmed up to the group pretty well yesterday." We walked into school, halls already crowded with students. "That thing with Neji was weird though. You think he likes her maybe? I mean, she's attractive but I've never seen him do that to anyone. Not even Tenten and they've dated for like what, 3 years now? Whatever keeps his mind off me and Hinata, hahaha! Am I right, or am I right?" He laughed with himself as we reached the lockers.

"Hn." I didn't feel like thinking of Hyuuga Neji's odd behavior, the guy's ego is big enough, the last thing he deserved was our attention. I put up with him for the sake of our team, but if he deserves anything, it's a punch in the face and someone pulling the stick out his-

"Ah don't be like that, Teme. I'm sure you've got a better chance with her then Neji!" I wanted to slam my head against my locker. _Does he ever close his big mouth?_

"Naruto, you moron-"

"I mean really, coming from such an honorable family you think he'd be all polite and gentlemanly and crap. But he's a wolf in sheep's clothing! Yeah I guess he's got the elegant thing with older people, but majority of the time he's kind of a douche."

"Who is?" Said a perky female voice from behind us. We both turned around to find the confused faces of Ino Yamanka and Sakura Haruno, the latter looking hotter than she did yesterday. Wearing a red and black male's flannel shirt, black skinny(_very skinny)_ jeans and classic black converse, my jaw nearly dropped to my feet. _Nearly_. Uchiha's don't gawk like starving vultures.

"Oh, hey you two. Wow, you both look nice." Naruto greeted, his signature grin in place. I'm sure Ino also looked nice, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Sakura. _How can one girl be so damn cute?_

"Thanks!" The two girls said in unison, returning his smile. Sakura then looked at me, that brilliant smile still on her face. "Good morning, Sasuke." She said, her hands behind her back.

"Morning." I responded. _Wait, I did?… Why?_ "You look nice." I said, before I could stop myself.

The lightest shade of peeks washed over her porcelain cheeks as her eyes widened a fraction, before she smiled again. "T-thank you."

"Come on you two, homeroom starts in three minutes." Ino said, dragging Sakura in the direction of the staircase we had to climb for our first class. I shook my head, not sure what just happened. I heard Naruto snicker lightly, and when I looked at him he had that same stupid grin on his face. I narrowed my eyes.

"What?" I said, hoping for his sake he'd say nothing and leave it alone.

"Nothing." He said, starting for the stairs as well. _Good Dobe._ "You coming, Casanova?"

"Naruto.."

"Hahaha!" He laughed, jogging up the stairs before I could grab him.

"Usuratonkachi."

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

The bell for fourth period rang, saving us from the creep that is Orochimaru. "Ugh, I thought that freaking bell would never ring!" Naruto whined as we collected our things and left biology. "Only one more period until lunch, thank Kami!"

"Hn." I agreed. Good thing Naruto spoke fluid Uchiha, I was still too exhausted from a sleepless night to form real sentences. Then again, not like I would anyway. Not to mention I couldn't get the sight of Sakura's sexy ass in that second skin she's calling jeans out of my head. Damn that girl. _**Mmm, damn her to the nearest janitor's closet- **Shut it!_

"I'm got to get something out of my locker real quick, see you in a sec." Naruto said as we descended the stairs.

"Aa." Yes, I had _another_ class with him, unfortunately. Three out of five periods to be exact. I walked into Asuma Saratobi's geometry class, taking my seat in the back and dropping my book bag on the desk to my right. Thankfully Saratobi was a lax guy, perhaps not as much as Kakashi, but enough so that you could take a snooze in his class every once in a while and he wouldn't mind. I figured I could pull a Shikamaru and get some shut eye., seeing as how I have an A average in here anyway. I reclined slightly in my chair, putting my head, planning to close my eyes for a second. _Or an hour or two. Whichever._

"Is this seat taken?" I opened one eye to see quite a beautiful sight.

_Haruno Sakura._

Some of her soft pink hair fell into her face as she bent to eye level with me, a small smirk on her face as she pointed to the desk on my right. She looked like a fucking angel. _Damn this girl._ Disregarding the idea of sleep I smirked right on back. Two can play at this game. "Well if it isn't Pinky? Welcome to geometry, Princess."

She gave me a playful glare as she dropped my book bag atop my desk, taking her seat. "I could say the same thing to you, Skipper. I was the one in here with Naruto yesterday."

"Hey, I had captain things to do. Duty calls, right?" I said sitting up some. I think having Pinky in here might actually make geometry a little bearable.

"Ah right, thanks for reminding me, Superstar. Captain, huh?" She said, leaning her chin on her palm. Her little pink tongue flicked across her top lip for a millisecond. _Sweet Kami, even the simplest of gestures was sexy when she did it._

"Well, co-captain." I admitted, "But that's only because I'm a junior. I'm much better than Hyuuga. At _much_ more than just soccer." I emphasized with a smirk. This whole conversation was like word vomit for me, it almost felt involuntary. Like I _had _to talk to her.

"Hmm, good to know." She said, biting her lip as she faced the board. She looked at me from her peripherals, sporting a smirk of her own. My only grew that much more.

I opened my mouth to drop another sexual innuendo but was intercepted by Naruto's raspy laugh. "Ah man Kiba, that's funny man! Yo Teme you know that one lunch lady with the- Hey Sakura-chan! I almost forgot you were in this period with us." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

Her sexy smirk turned to a more friendly one as she addressed Naruto and Kiba. "Haha hey guys, it's cool Naruto, and I almost forgot how to get here myself." She said with the soft tint of a blush on her cheeks. _Dork._

Naruto took his usual but Kiba stood still for second, staring at Sakura with googly eyes, making mine narrow. "Yo no disrespect or anything Sakura, but you look really hot today!" Kiba voiced, taking the seat in front of Sakura, making her blush darken. I glowering turned into a full on glare. _What the hell is dog boy up too?_

"Really? I kind of just threw this on.." She said, looking down at her folded hands.

"Yeah! You'd be surprised what a man's shirt can do for a cute girl like yourself." He said with a wink, making her giggle softly. It didn't have the same effect on me. I scowled at his comment, not because I didn't agree, but because Kiba Inuzuka of all people was making her blush like that. I was… I was..

"Well thank you, I appreciate it." She said with a genuine smile. That smile should be in my direction, since we were interrupted after all.

_I was.._

Asuma entered the room as soon as the bell rang, putting Kiba's annoying comments to an end. All the better for me. I looked down at my geometry, suddenly feeling the urge to hit something. Hard.

.

_I was.._

.

**_Jealous?_ **_….Yeah._

I started to daze off towards the end of class, finished with the classwork we were assigned ten minutes ago. I watched as Anko scolded some scrawny freshman who were supposed to be running laps. Apparently they weren't running fast enough. I'd laugh if I wasn't so annoyed. Speaking of annoying..

"So Sakura-chan, the week before Halloween my parents are going out of town for their honeymoon and me and Sasuke-teme are having our annual party at my place. You in?" Naruto tried to whisper. Key word tried. _**It's the thought that counts.**_

"Hell yeah! I'm always done for a party." She answered enthusiastically. This caught my attention. Turning my head, I saw her and Naruto low-five, both grinning like mischievously. "Costume party?"

"No costume no entry." Naruto said proudly. It was true, this was one of the biggest party of the year and we always kept a strict dress code: Anything but street clothes. Even with Halloween falling on a weekday this year, we still decided to host it the day of. It's not common knowledge, but that doesn't mean the word isn't already out. Neither Naruto nor I.. well, _I _haven't said a word about it, people just knew. _You buy a keg, they will come._

"We were thinking of having it a little early, but no one ever goes to school the day after Halloween anyway. So it's still the day of, and it's gonna kick so much ass! Everyone's going to be there" Naruto.

"Oh hell yeah, we're gonna get so smashed!" Kiba added, high fiving the other idiot. Sakura laughed, rolling her eyes halfheartedly.

"What's the matter, Princess, you private school preps don't drink?" I said with a knowing smirk. Teasing her was becoming my new favorite pass time.

"Sure I do, we're not all snotty prudes you know." She said with a small grin.

"Hmm, good to know." I said, leaning my chin on hand, looking directly at her. She smiled at hearing her owns words, biting her lower lip and looking up at me through her thick eyelashes. It was the sexiest smile I'd ever seen. Just then the lunch bell rang, cutting our little chat short. Naruto and Kiba darted out the room almost bumping into a group of girls, no doubt trying to get to the front of the lunch line. Sakura and I stood up and collected out belongings, not in such a rush.

"Walk with me?" She asked with an innocent smile, her eyes telling a different story. She didn't wait for my response, just started walking out the room. _Hm, assertive are we?_ I watched her walk away for a second, her hips swaying ever so slightly. She walked fluidly, not like how a lot of the other girls at this school looked when they thought they were being "sexy". No, she had a natural, sexy strut, and I liked it. _A lot_. It didn't hurt that her ass looked fantastic in those jeans, either.

"Damn." I murmured to myself, easily catching up with Sakura's slower strides. Slower than my own, that is.

"So Captain Uchiha, you got a costume for this legendary party of yours yet?" She asked, looking straight ahead as we walked to the cafeteria.

"No not yet, you?"

"Naw, I'll have to pick something up. Any suggestions?"

"Hm.." I seriously thought about it for a minute, not used to really telling anyone what to wear. Then smirked, finding my answer. "Anything, as long as it's _short_." I looked at her from my peripherals, watching as her cheeks lit up, and she looked down to her feet. _Ha, got her. **Nice one, Uchiha. **_She was quiet for a moment, as we closed in on the cafeteria.

"Oh I intended on that." She said, still looking at her shoes. She finally lifted her gaze to mine, her sparkling mint green eyes filled with what looked to be.. mischief? Then she opened that pretty little mouth of her's. "_I mean how short?_" I raised an eyebrow, a little surprised she was playing along. We stopped right at the cafeteria's double doors, that staring contest thing we did yesterday happening again. Her smoldering eyes told me all I needed to know; she was serious.

Leaning down to her ear I whispered my answer, watching her eyes close and her bite her plump bottom lip again. "_Very._" She opened her eyes, that same sinful look clouding them. Smirk in place, I opened on of the double doors, gesturing for her to go ahead of me. She accepted with a "thank you" and walked inside, me right on her tail.

Walking over to our group's seats, we were greeted with the sight of Naruto standing on top of table, that famous Uzumaki grin plastered on his face. Then he began to shout. "Ladies and Gentle, if I could have your attention please! As you all may know, Halloween's coming a little early this, landing on a Monday." Some of the cafeteria started to boo as others stayed quiet, waiting for the rest of the message. "However, that's not gonna stop us from having some fun, is it?" Everyone started to clap and cheer, already knowing where he was going with this.

"So to honor the Uzumaki-Uchiha tradition, Monday October 31…" He paused to build suspense, everyone's face anxious for the message they already knew. "IS OUR ANNUAL HALLOWEEN BLOWOUT!" He shouted, and the cafeteria roared to life. He did a back flip off the table, causing more cheers and applause. I turned to Sakura who's expression as fairly amused and just shook my head. _Naruto was such a goof._

He finally reached the table and sat down, everyone still hype from Naruto's announcement. "I am so ready for this party you guys. If it's anything like last year's, we're gonna have such a blast!" Ino said excitedly.

"Trust me Ino, it's gonna be even better!" Naruto said, draping his arm around Hinata's shoulders and kissing her full on the lips, making the poor girl blush like mad. _I bet Neji would shit if he saw that_, I thought to myself. Silently laughing to myself. "We just need to get an extra keg, this year. With twice as many people, we need twice as much beer!"

"My sister said she's down for getting the keg this year." Kiba piped up. _That's about all he's good for_, I scoffed, still peeved about his hitting on Sakura earlier. _**Don't you worry about Inuzuka, my man. He'll never be a threat to us.**_

_I know.._

_**She wants us…**_

"Awesome, bro! We're totally hooked up then! Just need some volunteer's for decorating…?" Naruto added, waiting for anyone to speak up. Hinata shyly raised her hand, a kind smile on her face.

"I-I'll help, N-Naruto-kun." She said, just loud enough for the table to hear. Naruto smiled at her, squeezing her even closer.

"Of course you will, Hinata-chan! Now that your douche-hole cousin isn't hanging off my balls, you'll be by my side all night!"

"What was that, imbecile?" A voice said dangerously from behind of. We all turned around to see Mr. Douche-hole himself; Hyuuga Neji.

"Ahahaha, I was just playing man. Honest!" Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. I watched Tenten roll her eyes and turn her focus to her phone, as Neji took a seat across from her. She must still be upset about his unorthodox introductory to Sakura yesterday, seeing as how those two having been dating since their freshman year. I could care less about their business, but it's common knowledge that they have a consistent on and off relationship.

"Haruno-san, pleasure to see you again." He greeted will a smirk. _Bastard._

"Oh please, just call me Sakura." She said with a smile.

"Sure, Sakura." He said with a nod.

"So d-does everyone know what c-costumes they want, yet?" Hinata managed to say, attempting to take the spotlight off of Sakura, no doubt sensing her discomfort.

"Mine's a surprise!" Naruto stated with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Like he wasn't going to just tell everybody eventually.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

The rest of lunch went on uneventful, meaningless chatter I choose to zone out. And through it all, my eyes remained on our new addition. The way she talked, the way she laughed, how she would tuck the shorter strands of her hair behind her ear when answering open ended questions, the way her unique hair just brushed the tops of her shoulders, it's distinct color enhancing her fair skin, those sparkling jade eyes; it was all fascinating to me. Never in my life can I remember paying so much attention to someone, especially some girl who just joined our class. Our school receives new students every year, none of which spark my interest in the least bit. But Sakura… she does.

Maybe it's how she's already warming up to everyone albeit only being here for two days . Or how it feels obligatory to answer when she speaks to me, that damn word vomit feeling arising. Or perhaps the fact that I actually _want _this girl's attention, rather than ignoring it. It's all quite foreign to me, but somehow _not_ uncomfortable.

I walked out of the locker room with my hands deep in my pocket, Naruto walking beside me with his hands behind his head as we headed for the student parking lot. Gym was no less torturous for me then lunch had been, especially with our female classmates prancing about in those ridiculously skimpy uniforms. I'm not the type of guy to ogle, however, because it's a sign of desperation. I'm an Uchiha, and Uchiha _are not_ desperate. We always get exactly what we want. _Always._ However, one derriere in particular had my mind joggled, and I'm quite sure you can guess just who it belonged to.

I glowered at the memories of the events that took place just a short half hour ago, still unhappy with having to keep my hands to myself.

**The beginning of P.E.[flashback]**

_Sasuke silently stretched his limbs with the rest of his male classmates, glancing in the direction of the female locker room every now and then, doing his best to ignore Naruto and Kiba's argument over video game trivia. How unfortunate for him to be positioned right in between them._

"_I'm telling you you're dead wrong, dude. Modern Warfare 3 is a much better shooter then Battlefield 3. In fact, it's the best out of the entire COD series combined!" Kiba stated stubbornly, determined to get his point across._

"_What! You're crazy! Sure, it's looking better then Black Ops maybe, but have you _played_ the beta for BF3? It's ten times better in both graphics and realistic combat. You're an idiot if you think otherwise." Naruto retorted boastfully._

"_Who you calling idiot, nimrod?" Kiba all but shouted in Sasuke's ear._

"_Who you calling nimrod, asshole?" Naruto retaliated, just as loudly._

"_One watt!"_

"_Dog-breath!"_

"_Shit for brains!"_

"_Cocksuc-"_

"_Both of you shut it." Sasuke smoothly snapped, eyes closed while he continued to warm up his muscles. His usually calm and collected demeanor remained in place, only the slightest twitch of his brow giving away how truly annoyed he was. The two boys stopped their arguing. For now. Sasuke looked back up just as the door to the females' locker room opened again, this time revealing a smirking Temari, and laughing Ino and Sakura._

_The three girls made their way to the bleachers, awaiting orders from Anko about their activities for the day. As Ino and Temari ascended the steel steps, Sakura paused glancing down at her untied shoe. Propping one foot on the bottom row of seating, Sakura innocently bent over and proceeded to neatly tie her shoelaces._

_Sasuke, who was conveniently seated on the floor facing her general direction, had a most erotic view of Sakura's firm behind, some of the plump lower half visible due to her uniform shorts ridding up. Her legs showed prominently lean muscles under the weight of her current position, only making them more desirable. Sasuke's own gym shorts felt unusually restricting as he imagined those same toned, sexy legs securely wrapped around his waist as he ferociously pound-_

_At the piercing sound of a whistle Sasuke was immediately snapped away from his thoughts, the lightest tint of pink adorning his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as he scrambled to his feet to fall in line with the rest of his class. With one quick glance over his shoulder, his obsidian eyes were met with the angelic face of those heavenly legs he'd been admiring, a seductive pink pout smirking below fierce sea foam orbs._

_The line started to jog outside the gymnasium and to the track, as Sasuke cursed the thirty-five minutes left of class._

**[End of flashback]**

I groaned as I replayed the scene in my head. _Damn seductress_, I hissed in my head. With that smug look on her face, I knew Sakura Haruno knew _exactly_ what she was doing back there, and she did it on purpose. Just as her name popped into my head, Sakura miraculously appeared in the parking lot, as if she heard me through some sort of telepathy.

"Hey you guys" She said causally, a cheerful smile on her face. How can she be so casual after pulling her little stunt in the gym? _**So damn cute**_, my inner voice cooed.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto spoke out first. I just nodded once in respect, oddly not very confident in opening my mouth. _What's up with me today?_

"No practice today?" She asked, only seeming to be mildly interested. Her attention was on Naruto, but I could see her eyes flicker in my direction from the corner of my eye.

"Naw, we get Wednesdays and Fridays off, especially before a game. Hey, you should come tomorrow night! We play our old rivals, Suna Academy." The Dobe stated proudly, probably forgetting that was Sakura's previous school.

"Ya don't say?" Sakura said, amusement evident in her voice.

"Yeah! And we're totally-"

"Gonna kick their ass." I finished for Naruto. Our team _is_ undefeated, anyway.

"Oh, really now?" She asked, finally turning her attention to me, her teasing smile never faltering.

"Damn straight." Naruto and I said simultaneously, his being shouted of course.

"Hm, I don't know.." She said, crossing her arms and putting an index finger to her chin, feigning to be in deep thought. "I know this one guy named Rock Lee who could give you all a real run for your money."

"HA, I doubt it! We're the best in the district, believe it!" Naruto defended with a knowing grin. He had a point, I had to agree. Even long before we attended, Konoha High was known for turning out exceptional athletes, majority of our sports teams undefeated in their own seasons respectively. Our class was no different, the school's stats skyrocketing since our freshman year. It was just a fact.

"Well I guess I'll just have to come and see for myself." She said with a genuine smile.

"We'll make you proud of your new home Sakura-chan, believe it!" Naruto said, reassuring her with his signature grin and a thumbs up. She just laughed and nodded, that beautiful smile never leaving her soft features.

The tail lights on my truck flashed twice as I unlocked it with the small remote on my keys, opening the back door and tossing my backpack in the back seat as Naruto asked Sakura something I'd been wondering myself.**(A/N: It's one of those pickup trucks with four doors, the two back ones are thinner and open in a different direction then the front two. They're so cool. Just FYI, gomen.)**

"Ne, Sakura-chan, where's your motorcycle?" I remained silent but raised an eyebrow, curious to hear her answer.

"Oh, it was making these weird noises and almost broke down on me on the way home yesterday. Not really sure what's wrong with it." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Damn, that sucks." Naruto mused. I think he was more bummed out at the fact that he couldn't admire the expensive bike rather than Sakura's apparent lack of transportation. Suddenly he perked up. "Oh hey, do you need a ride home, then?" _I stand corrected_, I sweat-dropped.

"Funny how you offer rides with _my _vehicle, Usuratonkachi." _Not that I would refuse her a ride, anyway. **Oh I'll give her a ride, alright!**_

"Oh no that's okay, I'm riding with Temari and Gaara since we don't live too far apart." She said, waving his offer off with a small gesture of her hand and a smile. Just as she said this, Temari and Gaara no Sabaku emerged from the front entrance, shouting apologies to the pink haired girl.

"Hey sorry we're late, Sak! Student Council meeting." Gaara huffed as she jogged over to Sakura's side, Temari arriving only seconds later at a slower pace.

"Don't worry about it, I had company." She said, gesturing towards Naruto and myself with her head.

"Well come on kiddies, let's get a move on." The senior Sabaku said, walking over to a black 2009 Subaru. Gaara and Sakura started to follow when a familiar spew of word vomit erupted from my throat, not ready to see Sakura's retreating back.

"Wait Sakura!" I said reaching out to grab her arm.

"Hm?"

"I uh, I'm pretty good with bikes. I can take a look at your sometime if you want." I said, inwardly wincing at how ridiculous that nearly sounded. Noticing I was still softly gripping her arm I let my hand fall back to its side. I'd be embarrassed but ,you know, Uchihas don't get embarrassed.

To my [pleasant] surprise, she smiled and nodded, in acceptance. "Thanks, that's really nice of you Sasuke. Here, take my _number_." _Number. Sakura's number. _The word repeated in my head as she searched for a pen in her shoulder bag. Upon finding one, she quickly scribbled it on my left forearm, the light pressure tickling under her elegant hand writing.

"There." She said proudly, replacing her pen in her bag. "_Call me sometime_, okay?" I could only nod. "I don't always have my phone on me, so a text message is probably a better idea." She added with a lighthearted laugh. I felt my own heart pang in my chest.

Why the hell was I so excited about this? I've gotten plenty of girls phone numbers in past, and I've discarded and forgotten just as many. Drop-dead gorgeous, grown women have stopped me on the street to give me their digits! All of which I could care less about. But for some reason, this was different. I felt like a damn middle schooler talking to a cute girl for the first time, which of course I would never outwardly admit.

Quickly regaining my usual cool composure, I nodded again, finding my voice this time. "Yeah, we'll set something up _soon._"

She gave a light nod in agreement, turning her face to Naruto who was casually leaning against my bumper, watching our whole exchange unfold with a small smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto! _Sasuke._" She said, emphasizing my name with a coy smile, cleverly hiding the suggestive gleam in her dazzling viridians. To my trained eyes however, this underling was clear as day.

"Yeah, later Sakura-chan" Naruto replied, walking around to the passenger's side of my truck. Sakura gave me a 'call me' gesture by putting her thumb and pinky to her ear, and turned on her heels, heading in the direction of Temari's car. I watched as she ducked in behind the driver's seat and closed the door before walking to my own.

I hopped in the driver's seat and closed my door all in one swift movement, twisting to retrieve my seatbelt from its holder slightly behind my left shoulder. When I heard it click, I looked up only to be met by that same uncharacteristic smirk on Naruto's as I'd seen just a few short second ago. Not sure of what to say, I raised an eyebrow as to as 'what?'.

"Nothing." He replied, turning to face the windshield, happily amused with something.

"Dobe." I said lowly, warning him to speak up if her was making fun of me somehow.

"It's nothing really, you and Sakura just seem a little chummy, that's all." He said, his smirk slowly spreading into that ridiculous grin her calls a smile.

"Hn. We are not." I said, pulling out of the parking space cautiously so as not to hit any remaining cars.

"Right. And you staring at her all day was nothing too, right?"

"I don't stare."

"Oh come off it Teme, you like her it's cool." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Don't act like you aren't interested in women all of a sudden." That earned him a sideways glare.

"Hn." _**Since when is he so insightful? **He's not._

"Aww, you're no fun to tease!" He said turning to look out the side window and pouting. I cracked the smallest smirk, accepting this as a victory on my part.

"Dobe."

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

As I lie on my bed staring at the ceiling, I found solitude in my thoughts as I replayed the day's events in my head. All though lack of sleep shortened my temper more than usual, it still turned out well. Not to mention the main cause of my better mood.

I glanced down at the neatly written phone number on my arm and cracked smirked.

_565-2013 :)_

I snorted softly, _Even her hand writing is cute. _I slipped my phone out of my pocket and quickly punched in the digits, making a new contact. Soon after I heard a soft knock on my door, and gave a clear "come in", hiding my left arm under my pillow. My mother always had fear of ink poisoning, and never took to kindly to when Itachi or myself did it. A second later the door creaked open, the dark head of my mother popping in, followed by the rest of her body.

"Sorry to bother you, Sasu-chan." She said, walking over to my bed. I scooted over some to make room as she sat. "I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are leaving now. We should be back in an hour or so, but he has his phone on him in case you need us." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes for the sake of being reprimand. Why my mother feels the need to baby me was annoying, though still comforting in a way.

It was one of those rare 5% chances my father got to spend time with my mother, and tonight he was making up for lost time by taking her to an elegant dinner.

"Sure." She just smiled, knowing that was all she was going to get from me.

"How do I look?" She said, standing up and twirling. I'm not the right person to ask for an opinion on a woman's fashion, being a teenage boy and all, though as far as I could tell my parents were always very well dressed. Money does that for you I suppose. My mother was in what looked to be a satin dress, navy in color, that fell just below her knees, a simple black shawl draped over her bare shoulders. It was a nice change from her usual cotton summer dresses and yellow apron she wears when housekeeping, but to me she looked lovely in everything.

"Beautiful as always." I said will a small smile, of which she returned with a dazzling one of her own.

"You're so sweet, Sasu-chan. Have a goodnight." She said, kissing me on the forehead and walking to the door. Before she fully stepped out she turn her head to look over her right shoulder, gentle smile still adorning her face. "Oh and Sasu-chan, make sure you wash Sakura-chan's number off your arm before you go to bed. You mustn't get sick, sweetheart." And with that, she softly closed my door.

_Hn. She always knows, doesn't she? **Mother's intuition?**_

I smiled a rare smile at the thought, believing full and well in the power of a woman's motherly instinct.

Picking up my phone one last time, I scrolled through my contacts. Stopping on the newly added number, my rare smile turned into an Uchiha smirk, which could have been mistaken for a grin at a glance. Swiftly keying in a short message, I pressed send and placed my phone on my nightstand, walking over to my bathroom for a quick shower after confirmation that my text had been sent.

**Message sent to: Sakura-chan**

.

.

.

* * *

**And there you have it, my lovelies, chapter 4! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/started following this story, it means the absolute world to me you guys! -MUAH- I love you :3**

**Also, I tried to make this chapter much longer than the others, filling it up with thoughts and more dialogue than I intended. I want the Sasuke chapter's the be filled with his thoughts more than dialogue, because I feel that Sasuke thinks _way_ more than he speaks. He's not a very talkative guy. In addition, they are currently in the month of October as we are, however the days will be off so pay no mind to that. **

**I also mentioned Naruto and Sasuke's big halloween party which will be in... chapter 6 I'd like to say? Maybe the next one, we'll see how it goes. There will be a time skip at some point in there, since technically Halloween is in two weeks going by our calendar. Soo, yeah. :D**

**Hmm, what else.. what else? Ah right! As mentioned at the beginning announcement, I will be changing my pen-name to **_TheLavenderHippie, _**however this story will remain the same. I don't want to confuse anyone with doing so. That, and I can't think of a better name for this story, LOL. But yeah, it's still the same account and all, I just wanted to say so here because this is the only notification you'd get of a name change. **

**Grammatical and spelling errors will be corrected at a later time. That's all I've got for you now, thanks for reading!**

**R&R Please, Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! :3**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams_

**Inner Sakura/Sasuke**

**Text messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my plot and OC's.**

* * *

_Chapter 5 ~Sakura's POV~_

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

As I rode in the back of Temari's car, I hummed along with the radio, looking out the window at the passing trees and pedestrians as she made light conversation with Gaara. My eyes briefly flickered forward to find her reflection in the rear view mirror smiling at me, her knowing look caused me to avert in embarrassment. Her eyes held amusement I already knew was directed towards me. And then the teasing commenced.

"So, Sakura." She began, meeting my gaze in the rear view mirror again. "I couldn't help but notice you lingered outside the car a little before getting in. Something catch your eye?" I started to see the first signs of a blush on my face, flinching away from her teasing smirk.

"Nope. Nothing." I attempted to sound casual, not able to meet her eyes anymore.

"Uh-huh. And I suppose your number on Uchiha Sasuke's arm was 'nothing', too?" I bit my bottom lip, swallowing a lump in my throat. I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just shook my head. "Oh really? Didn't seem like nothing to me."_**Busted.**_

Chancing a glance at Gaara, he seemed deep in thought as he looked out the passenger's side window, and I nearly groaned in frustration. I could definitely use rescuing right about now. I looked back to my lap, fingers fumbling with the worn corners of my red and black flannel. Temari spoke again. "What do you think Gaara, did that seem like nothing to you?"

"Hm?" He said, finally facing forward again. "Well, actually.." I let out a small sigh, knowing that Gaara would get me out of this interrogation.

"I think you're on to something, Aneki." My head shot up, eyes wide as he spoke. "Our little Sakura-chan has an eye out for the Uchiha." He finished, and I glared at the back of his head. He looked back at me for a brief second, evidence of a smirk on his face._ Traitor._

"I do not." I defended, crossing my arms and turning my head obstinately.

"Mhm." Temari nodded, braking slightly into a right turn at a red light.

"What? He said he was good with bikes, mine's broken, and he offered to help. End of story."

"Right."

"I figured it was probably rare that he offered such a thing, so I might as well except. No big deal."

"Sure." Gaara asserted with mock understanding. "And the batting of the lashes was just confirmation of your agreement."

"There was no batting of the lashes!" I defended myself again, blush deepening in Temari's mirror. She snorted from her seat in front of me, and I snapped my glare to back of her headrest.

"Oh right, there was just dust in your eyes." She said, that damn grin on her face. I narrowed my eyes even more as Gaara chuckled beside her.

"What is this, gang-up-on-Sakura day?" I said, going back to pull at the loose ends of my shirt, a new vigor in my plucking.

"Don't worry, Sak, we're only joking." Gaara said, a small smile on his face as he turned to see my reaction. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window, not buying that for a second.

"Ha ha."

"Lighten up sunshine, you're home now." Temari said as she pulled into my empty driveway.

"Mm, even better." I said sarcastically, grabbing my messenger bag and unlocking the door. The orange sticker disappeared as I put my hand on the handle and I frowned, flicking the small nub back to orange. Again it turned away and I huffed in defeat. "Really?"

"Sak, don't be like that." Temari spoke again. Another glance forward and I saw her face soft with a light smile. I wasn't really mad, just embarrassed I guess. I pursed my lips and looked between her and Gaara. His face held the same look and I smiled slightly, shaking my head.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. You're just jerks." I said, sticking my tongue out for good measure. I pushed the lock back to orange, placing my hand on thehandle to exit for the third time. It snapped back again and my face fell. They both chuckled at my expense, the orange tab returning. I swiftly hopped out the car, not wanting to be trapped again.

"Thanks for the ride, baachan." I said walking up the three steps of our small porch.

"No problem, short-stuff. Hey you sure you don't want me to come in? You know, in case Sasuke calls?" Giving her the bird, I heard her laugh and back out the driveway as I opened my front door. Once inside I gave them one last wave before shutting the door and sighing. I should have known those two would give me crap.

Setting my bag down on the kitchen table, I walked towards the cabinets to find a glass. Pushing against the water dispenser on the fridge, I plucked a yellow sticky note off the freezer door, recognizing my name and Auntie Yuusame's cursive-like hand writing.

_Sakura,_

_Out running errands, won't be back until late. Uncle Kurago's staying late tonight, too, we should both be home by 9. Dinner's in the fridge._

_- __Auntie_

_P.S. Hope you had a good day!_

I took another sip of water, crumpling the note in my hand and tossing it in the trash can. I rinsed my glass and set it in the dish rack to dry, grabbed my bag off the table, and climbed the stairs for my room. I was somewhat relived my auntie wasn't home, that way I could hold off on further interrogation of my day. Flopping down on my bed, I sighed heavily into my fluffy, sage comforter.

I honestly had no idea where my earlier boldness had come from. I'd been flirting with Sasuke all day, and it was almost foreign to me. Not the flirting part, but doing it so soon. It's my second day at KHS and the already guy has my phone number, for Pete's sake! Despite Temari's teasing, I was finally starting to doubt my own actions. Did it make me look desperate? Was he going to think I was some loose private school snob who was down for a quick blow before school? Would he even call me?

I released an aggravated groan, muffled by my pillow. I've never thought a lot about how guys viewed me. If they liked me, that was cool; if they didn't, that was cool too. I didn't pay attention to popularity, or changed just to fit in. I just decided not to put too much effort into those sort of things.

So where was this anxiety coming from? I genuinely need someone to look at my baby(motorcycle), and Sasuke genuinely offered. That's that. Also, I'm pretty sure my uncle is mechanically-challenged, so waiting on him would last an eternity.

Before I could fry my brain with anymore over-thinking, I slipped off my bed and out my room, down the hall in the direction of my bathroom. Splashing cold water on my face, I looked back at my own reflection in the mirror, grimacing at my still flushed face. I hung my head in defeat and turned off the light. Maybe homework would help.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

I sat at my antique-looking desk, painted white and embroidered with a girly design of swirls and leaves around the single drawer and in the corners. I didn't mind though, it was pretty actually. The thinly carved pattern reminded me of my mom's wedding dress I'd seen in photos, I decided, as I softly traced it with my fingers. I was distracting myself from the equations and theorems of my math homework, the numbers and angles boring me to no end. I also decided, at that point, that geometry was stupid.

I heard the soft chime of my instant messenger sound from my laptop, and lifted my head to find a narrow window open, Ino's user name in an purple box.

**Shopoholic1994 said: hey forehead! whatcha' doing?**

I rolled my eyes at the, once crude, childhood nickname, but answered her anyway.

**Cherry-Love said: Hey piggy, in the process of distracting myself actually. You?**

**Shopoholic1994 said: distracting from what? and about to paint my nails: salmon pink or racy red?**

**Cherry-Love said: Racy red, and geometry homework -.-**

There was a beat, then:

**Shopohlic1994 said: ew..**

I snorted, beginning to pick at my own chipped nail polish. Typical Ino response to anything school related.

**Cherry-Love said: I know…**

**Shopohlic1994 said: im going downstairs for a brownie, call me [Shopohlic1994 has signed off]**

Just like Ino, not even giving me a chance to protest. Reluctantly I signed off as well, reaching for my cell phone next to my laptop. Holding 2 on the keypad, I balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder and listened as the speed-dial automatically dialed Ino's mobile. After one ring her perky voice answered. "Okay so like I was saying, you're a total dork you know that?"

"You weren't saying that, but thanks jerkface." I obliged sardonically, moving to my bed to lie upside on my back.

"It's because I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." I said passively, drawing circles onto the ceiling with the toes of my left foot, while my head hung from the mattress. "Go eat your brownie, Piggy."

"I probably shouldn't, huh?"

"You already walked all the way down there for it."

"I don't know.." I rolled my eyes at my best friend's antics, her picky eating and dieting habits always distressing me. Albeit it being a silly nickname, solely meant as a play on the meaning of her real name, I wanted to take the 'piggy' comment back.

"Just eat it, Ino."

"Ugh, I can't, I'm not like you Sak." She said exasperatingly. I stopped swirling my foot and let my leg drop.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said pouting, not sure if I should be offended or not.

"It means you can eat whatever you want and don't have to worry about gaining weight. I can't do that." I slowly sat up to let the feeling of blood rushing to my head subside, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at Ino's comment.

"I have to deal with that stuff too, that's why I exercise. It's not magic you know"

"Well I work out too, but that doesn't mean it's helping!"

"Barely breaking a sweat on the treadmill for 10 minutes after eating a Snickers does not correlate to working out, Ino." I explained as I walked in front of the full length mirror next to my closet, patting my disheveled hair back down.

"But I don't like to get all sweaty." She whined.

"Then don't do it." I said, unable to stop my eyes from rolling this time.

"Ah you're no help! Fuck it, I'll have a pudding cup." Just when I was about to tell her how proud Bill Cosby would be if he heard her say that, a beep on the line was heard and I checked my screen to see a familiar message alert.

"Hold on, Ino, I've got a text." I said, putting her voice on speaker-phone and accepting the text. It was from Aunt Yuusame.

**From: Auntie-Yuusa**

**Hi sweetie. Im a little more behind then i expected, probably won't be home til late. Did you get the take-out?**

**Wed, 10/13/11 8:45pm**

I remembered the sticky note from earlier and not checking the fridge after I read it. Making a mental note of it, I texted back **Yeah, thnx. And ok, ja ne**

"Who was that?" Ino pried nosily.

"Just Yuusa." I said simply, taking her off speaker. Growing up around my household she was already accustomed to my situation and my aunt's pet name.

"Oh." She said, a hint of disappointment in her voice, then she snorted. "You're still just as lame ever, Forehead."

"What? How does that make me lame?" I asked, genuinely not finding the humor in my honest reply.

"Cause, you still only text your aunt and me and Temari. You're so lucky we're cool or you'd be a total dud!" She teased at my tendency to keep to myself when I was younger. I was painfully shy because I was bullied for my odd hair color or my larger than average forehead, Ino (and later Temari and Gaara) sticking up for me.

"So.. I'm lame because I think texting should be saved for logistics, not conversation?"

"Precisely."

"You're a moron." I said playfully, wanting to pinch her for her simple mindedness. "Besides, I gave my number to Sasuke today so I could just-"

"WHAT!" She screeched from the other end of the phone. To my ears it felt like she was right beside me. "Where? Why? And when were you planning on telling me this?" She scolded.

"Sorry, mom, I forgot I had to document every moment of my life for you."

"Spill Haruno." She demanded, excitement taking over her voice. I briefly explained the issue with my bike and writing my number on his arm, sans the heavy eye contact and subtle flirting throughout the day. "O-M-G. So has he called yet?"

"No and I don't expect him to. Boys aren't as eager to talk on the phone as girls are."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, you looked hot today! He's obviously stupid if he doesn't make contact soon."

"Why? I'll see him tomorrow. And- hold on, I got another text." I said, putting her back on speaker to read my screen, expecting a late reply from my aunt. My breath hitched and I almost dropped the phone_._

**From: Sasuke**

**So I'll pick you up at 6 for the game 2moro, yeah?**

**Wed, 10/13/11 8:59pm**

My shoulders tensed and I could hear every twitch of my heart ringing through my ears. My throat felt unusually dry and my breath was harsh as if I'd just run a marathon. _He texted me. He really just texted me. He texted me. __**I get it loser, just text him back!**_, my inner chided.

"-kura? Hello! Earth to Sakura!" I snapped back to attention at the sound of Ino's voice, cell phone slipping from my hands and dropping to the cream colored carpet beneath my feet. I swore under my breath, scrambling from the phone in which Ino was still shouting from. "-don't ignore me Haruno, I know where you live! Well, sorta, but that's not the-"

"Hello Ino? Sorry my hand slipped." I lied, still bemused by the message on my screen.

"Kami what did Yuusa say? You're not having a baby cousin, are you?" Ino asked, making me shudder in the disgust at the thought of my aunt and uncle being intimate. _**Gross.**_

"No you baka, it was from Sasuke!" A painfully girly squeal came from Ino's side of the phone, and I could picture her jumping up and down in her room.

"Holy crap. What did he say? What did he say?" She asked, unable to suppress her unnecessary excitement over my text. Baka.

"Well before I gave him my number, he, uh well Naruto, invited me to the football game tomorrow night, and he just asked to take me. Well, more like demanded."

"Demanded? Ooh, sexy." Ino said, teasingly.

"Shut up! He said he'd pick me up at six, what do I do?"

"SAY YES!"

"W-what?"

"Well you were planning to go anyway, weren't you?" She reasoned, and I had to agree she had a point. I did tell the guys I would go, what's the difference if we just go together?

Taking a deep breath I let it go as I answered. **Sounds good, thnx! :)**

I hesitated before sending it, re-reading my short reply. Should I delete the smiley? Was it too much? I backspaced until it was gone. Wait, now it looks too short. I replaced the normal smiley with a winking one and hovered over the send button again. Wait wait, that looks suggestive. He's going to think I'm desperate, Kami what was I doing!

"Just send the damn text, Forehead!" Ino's impatient voiced coerced. Letting out a low curse, I edited the message one more time, then finally sent it: **Sounds good, see you 2moro :)**

I collapsed back on my bed, a sudden exhaustion taking over me. "You there?"

"Yeah." I answered, breathlessly.

"Did you send it?"

"Yeah. I sent it."

"Good girl!" Ino beamed. "I've got to pick up my mom from the shop, I'll see you in the morning. Bye!"

"Later." I said, already hearing the dial tone on the other line. With a sigh I ended the call, placing my phone on my stomach and covering my face with my hands. "I am such a loser." _**Yeah you are**_, my inner chuckled. I hadn't the energy to argue at the moment. The vibrating of my mobile got my attention again, and I gingerly accepted the text, praying Sasuke wouldn't change his mind. I released a breath, not noticing I'd been holding it, when he didn't.

**From: Sasuke**

**Cool, ja ne**

**Wed, 10/13/11 9:15pm**

I set my phone back on my belly, which was rumbling under the weight of my hands. It could have been from hunger, but I'm pretty sure it was from something else.. or someone. Ultimately, I decided that food was more attainable and pushed back off my bed, turning the light off as I shuffled downstairs to retrieve my nearly forgotten dinner.

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

I pulled my tank top on swiftly, my gym locker disappearing momentarily behind the fabric. I vaguely registered the chatter in the locker room, or Temari and Ino's conversation, right beside me, until I was also addressed. "You two are riding home with me for the game tonight, right?" Temari asked, not looking up from tying her black boots flaccidly.

I opened my mouth to reply but Ino beat me to the punch. "Well actually, Sakura's got a date, but I'll be available!." She covered her mouth with her hand, stifling her giggles as I glared.

"A date? Tonight? But Gaara's expecting us."

"It's not really a da-"

"Yup, with Sasuke!" Ino boasted, interrupting me again.

"Holy crap, seriously? I knew it!"

"It's not a date! I'm going to the game too, just with him. Whatever." Temari and Ino gave me taunting smirks, and I fought the urge to punch them both in the shoulder. "You guys suck. And it's not a date." I shut my locker and adjusted my bag on my shoulder, waiting for Ino and Temari albeit their teasing me. They're still my girls, after all.

"So Sakura, what are you wearing on your date?" Ino asked, a cheeky smile on her pink glossed lips as she hung off my arm. Temari walked slightly ahead of us with her hands in jacket pockets, remaining in earshot.

"Not a date." I reminded, "This, why?" I gestured to my current outfit and she grimaced.

"That. Seriously?" She said, the corners of her mouth still pulled down.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked, pulling down my plain white v-neck as we exited the gymnasium.

"Ino it's football, you don't dress up." Temari joined, raising a hand to rub at her temple. I was starting to feel the faint signs of a headache approaching, myself.

"So what if it's just football? That doesn't mean you can't look good for your date!" Ino argued stubbornly.

"He'll be on the field, he won't have time to admire my clothes. And it's not a date!" This was getting ridiculous. As usual, Ino was making something out of nothing. Sasuke seemed like the type of guy who could care less about fashion(his appearance says otherwise), and I wasn't too concerned myself. "I'll change my.. shirt, or something. So drop it, okay?"

"Drop what?" A smooth voice said from behind us, making Ino and myself jump. Temari just slowed her pace from in front of us, looking back with a raised brow.

"Sasuke, hey." I greeted with a small grin, my initial surprise vanishing. He looked really good today. Along with the rest of the varsity soccer team, Sasuke was dressed in a suit and tie, suit jacket slung over one shoulder, book bag on the other. His tie hung loosely around the slightly raised collar of his white button up shirt- top button undone. I could see the very surface of his collar bone. _**Kami- **__I know.. It's not a date._

"Hey." He replied coolly, nodding towards Temari and Ino. Ino just smirked and flipped her fringe, Temari being more polite with a 'yo' and a short wave as she leaned against the trunk of her car. "Ready to go?" He addressed me personally.

"Oh right, Sasuke's taking me home today guys. I'll see you at the game though." Temari's eyebrows rose, and Ino's head shot up from previously being focused on her nails. Her mouth hung slack as if to ask a question, bu_t _I turned around and fell in step with Sasuke before she could speak, raising a hand to say goodbye.

It's not a date.

We walked quietly across the student lot, side by side, shoulders about a foot apart. He had his sleek, black mustang today, I silently admired it's liquid finish as the tail lights flashed and he opened the driver's side door. Before I could reconsider(or over think), I voiced the question I'd been meaning to ask: "Just how many vehicles do you have?"

Successfully dropping his bag in the backseat he straightened from his bent position, one perfect, ebony eyebrow arched. "Including my pickup, two. Why?"

I shrugged at the question, not really expecting it. I was too distracted by the way his abnormally long bangs bruised his cheekbones, the slightest breeze carrying them in the same direction momentarily before falling back into place; perfect. "Just wondering. I like this one." I said sheepishly, running my hand along the cool metal frame of the passenger's door.

It's not a date.

He said nothing at first, but one corner of his mouth turned up in response. "Hn, thanks. Get in." He ducked into the driver's seat, leaving me bemused by his short command. Of course I obliged, not wanting to look like an idiot just standing there. Once inside I placed my shoulder bag by my feet, clicking my seat belt in and turning towards Sasuke with a cheery smile.

"Okay, let's go." I chirped, unable to keep the dorky grin off my face. Inside I was melting into the cool interior of his car, just as fascinated with the inside as I was the out. The dashboard and console were a gun-metal gray, plush black leather seats and the smell of mint and cinnamon engulfed my senses as I fought to keep my eyes open and head up. It was so inviting. So sexy. My god, everything about this kid was sexy!

His brow creased the slightest as he made a face of amusement and put the key in the ignition, "You're weird", putting his own seat belt on as the sexy car roared to life. I bit the inside of my cheek, wary that my lips would betray me if I let them separate, and just looked ahead as we exited the school grounds.

I'd learn on the way that Naruto was spending time with Hinata before the game, explaining his absence and the relief of not having to drive him around on Sasuke's part. Even with my fondness for Naruto growing, I could only thank the ramen gods for distracting him enough to give Sasuke and I this short drive alone.

It's not a date.

After giving Sasuke the best directions to my house I could muster, gaining myself a sideways glance and a murmured "annoying", I started to fiddle with a hole in my jeans as we neared the complex of townhouses that were becoming familiar to me. My stomach started to flutter as a sudden wave of anxiety washed over me. What if Sasuke thought my house was lame compared to the palace he probably lived in? What if he thought I was poor and unworthy of his presence? What if he changed his mind?

"Your house is.. nice." It's not a- what?

"I-it is?" I said, suspicious of any sort of taunting in his voice. I could find none.

"Yeah. It looks.." He paused, fishing for the right word. "Cozy, you know?"

"It.. does?" I asked, bewildered by his opinion.

"Yeah it does. Small houses seem far more comfortable then larger, empty ones." He said, looking pass me at my house. I didn't know what to say to that. Here I was, worried about looking poor, when it turns out he thought it was quaint and 'nice'. I wasn't used to the small space myself, but I had to agree it had a homey feel to it. His words made me smile, and when I looked at him, he was looking right back.

It's not a date.

"Uh, thanks." I said, looking at my partially closed hands in my lap. There was an awkward silence, then: "I'll see you at six." I said, grabbing my bag and gripping the handle to exit. I shut the door behind me and peered into the open window as I heard Sasuke speak.

"Right, see you then. Make sure you bring a jacket, it could get, ya know.. nippy." He said, one hand on the wheel as he looked away. I swore I saw a blush, but my eyes have played tricks on me before.

"Aye aye, cap'n!" I saluted playfully, fairly amused by his choice of words. Nippy. **And you're the dork? Pfft.**

He glared halfheartedly before smirking and mumbling what sounded to be "Pinky" under his breath. I let it slide and turned on my heel, ascending my driveway, acutely aware that his car hadn't moved an inch. I blushed as I felt his eyes walk me to my door, a small smile playing on my face as I unlocked it. I turned and gave a tiny wave once the door was open. He nodded once and looked down the road, brake lights coming to life as he shifted and started to drive away. I entered my house, dropping my bag and shoes at the door.

It's not a date.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

Eying my reflection in the mirror, I took a deep breath and exhaled, watching the rise and fall of my chest as I did so.

"It's not a date." I repeated to myself for the umpteenth time that day, pulling my v-neck over my head, replacing it with a fresh gray one. Stupid Ino. I mused, shrugging on a red hoodie and turning to inspect my jeans. They still looked clean so I left them on, moving to look for something to hold my hair back. Pulling it into a low, but snug ponytail, I twisted the white elastic around it three times and left my bangs to frame my face. With another deep breath, I pocketed my cell phone and chap stick, took one last glance at my reflection, and closed my bedroom door behind me.

Sasuke would be here any minute and my stomach had that fluttering feeling in it again. I skipped down the stairs, hearing a faint background noise of the TV from inside the living room. "Hey kiddo, going somewhere?" My uncle said. He was sitting on the couch with my aunt, one arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, there's a football game tonight. I'm just meeting up with some friends."

"Oh, do you need a ride?" Aunt Yuusame said, making to get off the couch.

"No no, it's fine. My ride should be here soon." I reassured her, rubbing my hands on my jeans with a small smile.

"Oh, oka-" The doorbell chimed and my eyes widened a fraction before I spun around to answer it. I heard my aunt's footsteps behind me and stopped to turn.

"What is it Yuusa?" I asked, confused my her actions.

"Oh I just wanted to see Temari-chan, it's been so long since-"

"Temari's not my ride.. it's uh.." The doorbell rang again and I bit my lip, deciding to answer the door first, explain my ride later. I grabbed my keys from the hook by the door, and opened it to reveal a jersey clad Sasuke, hands deep in his jean pockets. He lifted his head and smirked, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey." He said, his dark eyes had a brown tint from the off-whitish color given off by the porch light.

"Hi." I replied, the corner's of my mouth twitching upward. I heard the violent pang of my heart in my ears, and my aunt coughed awkwardly. My eyes widened and I turned around to face her. "Uh Yuusa.. this is my ride, Sasuke. We're leaving early 'cause he's on the team."

Her eyebrows arched for a moment before a soft smile played on her thin pink lips. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke-san. Good luck with your game."

"Thanks, uh…"

"Yuusame." She said politely, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yuusame, nice to meet you as well. Ready Sakura?" I turned back to Sasuke and nodded, my throat feeling tight.

"B-bye, Yuusa. I'll be back before ten." I said, stepping out of the house to join Sasuke.

"Okay honey, have fun!" She beamed before gently closing the door. I gave Sasuke a nervous smile and muttered an apology as we started walking towards his car, looking down at my feet on the way. He chuckled softly and I looked at him curiously.

"Don't worry about it, she seems nice." He explained, the corner of his mouth slightly turned up.

"Oh, Yuusa's actually my aunt.. It's kind of a long story." I said, looking back down. I murmured a 'thank you' as he opened my door for me, feeling warmth spread across my face. He just smirked and shut the door once I was in, walking around to his side.

I puffed out my cheeks when he started to pull off the curb, the fluttering creatures in my belly not subsiding one bit. He looked at me through the corner of his eye and I could feel my skin darkening under his gaze. The smirk never left his face as he drove in the direction of the school.

"You look cute."

My heart nearly punched a hole through my chest.

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

I hung out with Sasuke awhile before he had to get the rest of his uniform on and start warm-ups with his team, which turned out better than I expected. I wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it would be, and it was kind of nice.

I walked behind Temari and Ino as we climbed the stone bleachers, side-stepping and apologizing to the other people already seated. The stands were growing fuller by the second, eager students and parents filing in to view the highly anticipated game. I could see the away team making their way to the field, red and white jerseys taunting me. Even from the opposite side of the field I could make out the awful emblem of my former school, still feeling where it was stitched on my blazer, labeling me as a student to that stupid, snobby private school.

Before the unpleasant memories of private school could flood back into my brain, I was nudged in the side and looked in the direction Temari was currently pointing. "There's Gaara over there." Sure enough Gaara was walking with two of his teammates I recognized as seniors, a smirk on his face as they conversed. Their gold and black jerseys looked brilliant under the gleaming stadium-like lights that colonnaded the football field, illuminating the grass, audience, and players.

The crowd began to stir when the referees and coaches made their appearances respectively, the voice of an announcer above our seats welcoming parents and students of both the home and away teams. I saw Hinata making her way over to our area after Ino waved her over, a small smile on her face like always. "H-hey guys." She said above the chatter of the crowd, just loud enough for us to hear. We all greeted her and made room for the four of us to sit comfortably.

I caught sight of Sasuke, who was stretching his legs, pulling back as they bent at the knee. He looked over his shoulder and our eyes met. I felt like the only person left on the bleachers and he smirked and nodded his head. I gave a small wave in return, my tongue flicking across my bottom lip for a millisecond as the wind nipped at it. He winked then turned back around, continuing his warm-ups.

A few moments later the chatter lowered and we watched Neji and the captain from Suna, a senior named Kirimoto Takuya, met in the middle of the field. Takuya was a snarky son of a bitch, and come to think of it, he was the boy who tried to feel me up my first day of freshman year. I glared at him lightly, then smirked as I remembered the way his face looked when I was done with him. Let's just say it never happened again. **Hehehe.**

The referee tossed a coin, looking between Neji and Takuya. I could see Neji smirk as he walked away, leaving me to assume he won the toss. The announcer confirmed our team would start as everyone got in their respective positions. The ref blew the whistle and Neji tapped the ball towards Sasuke, beginning the game. **(A/N: Bear with me guys, I don't watch soccer so this might suck. Fair warning.)**

It had been an hour in and the game was tight. 5 to 4 with Konoha in the lead, unfortunately on the defense for the past 20 minutes. Temari and Ino had left to get nachos while Hinata and myself remained seated. We made brief conversation about the game, none of us really sure of what was going on. I had laughed when I admitted I wasn't much of a sports fan, and she timidly agreed stating she had only come to support Naruto and Neji, herself. This brought me to my current question:

"So how long have to two been dating?" I asked, turning to face Hinata who had quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Pardon?" She said quietly, obviously not catching where this conversation was turning.

"You and Naruto I mean. You're such a cute couple, how long have you been going out?" Her shoulders went rigid and her face grew beet red. I raised my eyebrows in question as she shook her head lightly.

"O-oh, th-thank you. About f-f-four months n-now." She said shyly, wincing at her own speech. I smiled and put a hand to my mouth, attempting to quiet my giggles. She looked up to me with doe like eyes and I seriously wanted to hug her she looked so cute.

"W-what is it?" She asked, confusion written all over her pale face. Her strange pearl-like eyes were sparkling in the stark stadium lights, just as dazzling as ever. I giggled again but shook my head, waving off her worry with my hand.

"It's nothing, it's nothing. You two seem like polar opposites, yet you fit so nicely at the same time. It's just sweet, that's all." I explained, giving her a reassuring smile to set her at ease. It seemed to work as she smiled back and looked back to her lap, a soft 'arigatou' leaving her lips. My attention was pulled away from Hinata as the crowd's cheers started to pick up again. I looked towards the field to see Sasuke with the ball, running and dribbling it between his feet, as his team and opponents tried to catch up with him. He was so fast, I found it had to keep up as he quickly tread majority of the field, easily avoiding other players.

Taykuya was the closest to him, right on his heels as he passed to Naruto who dribbled and passed to Gaara, wide open and nearest to Suna's goal. Gaara's foot reeled back for the shot, but was intercepted by one of Taykuya's teammates, causing him to chase after the boy.

I tried not to laugh as I recognized the shiny, Beatles' like bowl cut, and ridiculously massive eyebrows of none other than Rock Lee. The Second Green Beast, he was often called, but I never knew why until I started coming here. Apparently Might Gai was the Original Green Beast, and very well known around Konoha for his superior athletic skills in both high school and university, not to mention his… appearance was memorable.

Lee's legs looked like they were on fire as he flew down the field, his bright orange leg warmers nearly blinding too look at. I smirked as I saw Gaara and Sasuke on either side of him, and nearly jumped out my seat when Gaara recovered the ball and started back towards Suna's goal. Kiba, our goalie, wiped the sweat off his brow with his over-sized glove, relieved he didn't have to defend against Green Beast the second, I'm sure. Gaara passed to Sasuke who dribbled just as feverishly as before, hustling to the goal.

The clock was winding down to the last few minutes and the audience on either side of the stadium were restless, each rooting for their teams to do something spectacular. Naruto and Sasuke were closing in on the nervous stricken goalie of Suna, who anxiously jumped from one foot to the other, not sure of which side of the goal to cover.

Our feet and hands replicating the beat of "We Will Rock You" as the hype rose. There was nearly ten seconds left and I found myself, along with Hinata and a newly returned Temari and Ino, on our feet cheering with the rest of our side for the home team.

"Come on, whoo! Kick they're asses, Konoha!" Ino yelled, earning herself cheers of encouragement and agreement from our fellow audience members. Even Hinata was hooting and hollering, equally as excited to see our team earn a victory on their home turf.

With Suna players closing in, Sasuke turned around as Naruto kept for the goal, confusing myself and others. What was he doing turning around like that? What was he planning? My eyes darted to the clock and then back to Sasuke. Only five seconds left. I started to feel nervous, and for the first time the whole game like we possibly couldn't win.

"LET'S GO KONOHA!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as Sasuke kicked the ball up in the air. I froze, just as memorized as everyone else when both his feet left the ground, turning up into an amazingly accurate bicycle kick. His foot connected, the ball sent spiraling towards the goal. I held my breath as it soared through the air, clenching my hands into fist as the goalie prepared to counter.

Everything that happened next was in slow motion. Naruto got in the balls direct path, and just as Sasuke's back hit the ground, Naruto's foot met the balls diamond coated surface and launched it into the goal with a grunt, right over the goalie's head.

Our side broke out into the loudest cheer of the night as the clock struck zero, ensuring Konoha's victory over Suna. Looking back to the scoreboard I cracked a smile, soon turning into a ridiculous grin when my eyes went back to the field, and fell on Sasuke. I was proud of my new home;

**HOME: 6 AWAY: 4**

Damn proud.

I saw Naruto jump as he pumped a fist in the air, no doubt yelling "datte bayo" with all the air in his lungs. I shook my head and laughed as he gave us a thumbs and bright smile, causing Hinata's face to flush again. She smiled and blew him a kiss, which he caught and pressed it to his face. Neji raised an eyebrow behind him, his questioning look soon turning into a glare as his eyes landed on our general direction. I put a hand on Hinata's shoulder and laughed some more, until I saw Sasuke looking back at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before giving him a smirk and mouthing "nice kick", at which he bowed with a smirk of his own in place. I giggled and made my way off the bleachers behind the girls, the crowd starting to flood out as the two teams lined up to shake hands.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

Apparently some seniors were having a "get together in celebration for a great win", which was code for "we're getting plastered even though it's Thursday and there's school tomorrow because we can," but Sasuke and I opted not to go. He said it would be lame anyway, and I believed him. I congratulated and said goodbye to his teammates who were still in the car lot as we walked to his mustang.

I had my hands clasped in front of my lap, Sasuke back in his jeans with a fresh t-shirt as he walked with his hands in his pockets abreast to me. The silence was awkward, but I decided to congratulate him on his win again, personally this time."That was pretty awesome back there, captain." I said with a playful nudge in his arms, to which he chuckled.

"Thanks Pinky." He said with a smirk, earning himself a glare and a playful push, which didn't move him a centimeter. I could have moved him if I wanted to. **I know you could.**

"You do that every game or were you just showing off because I was in attendance?" I said, continuing out teasing banter.

He stopped for a moment, hands still in his pockets and I looked at him expectantly. "Nah, I'm just that amazing." He said, picking up his step again. I rolled my eyes and snorted as we got in his car.

"My, how modest you are." I said sarcastically, clicking my seat belt in.

"Only for you." I threw my head back and started to laughed, not sure if his conceit was genuine or if he was messing with me. When I looked back at him I stopped, because he was staring right back.

"..What?" I said, his face halting my laughter. It was serious and thoughtful at the same time, and I was concerned I had something on my face. "Sasuke?" He just shook his head with a microscopic smile playing on his face.

"It's nothing." He said, pulling out of the lot.

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

The ride back was quiet, but comfortable, the light mood still lingering. We pulled up in front of my house and Sasuke cut the engine off. "Thanks for the ride, I had fun." I said, looking at my fingers as I spoke. I heard the patter of rain on the hood and looked up when Sasuke pulled his keys out of the ignition.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your door." He answered my silent question. I just nodded and got out the car, my face warm despite the cool splash of the rain. He ran over to my side and held his jacket up above both our heads as we scurried to the shelter of my porch. I wrapped my arms around my own waist when we finally reached the three small steps, feeling the wind and rain intensify slightly.

Sasuke and I laughed a little, as I thanked him again. He shrugged his hoodie back on with a small smirk at my apology for getting him stuck in the rain. "Don't worry about it." He said, running a hand back through his now damp hair. I bit down on my lip lightly, wanting to drag my own fingers through those messy, ebony locks, towing his head lower to my level in the process.

"Hey, Sakura?"

I gasped lowly, his voice snapping me out of my reverie. "Y-yeah?" The rain pattered even louder against the roof and steps as our eyes met briefly before I shied away, looking down to my shoes.

"Thanks for uh, coming out tonight. You know, to support the team… and yeah."

"Yeah, no problem.." I said, looking up again with a small smile. It was the first time I'd seen Uchiha Sasuke flustered, and I found his fumbling adorable. I didn't dwell on his cuteness though, as I felt myself leaning forward. Forward?

"Hey, Sasuke?" I said dazedly, his tongue across his bottom lip captivating my attention almost completely. It was getting closer. So much closer. My eyes slid closed, as I leaned in even more.

"Yeah?"

"… Kiss me?"

"Okay."

And then our lips met, in the softest, most pleasant kiss I'd ever experienced. It was short and sweet, yet still perfect. I pulled back and opened my eyes, only to be met with the luminous obsidian pair of Sasuke. I'm not sure we spoke or how long we stood there, staring at each other, but the next thing I knew we were connected again, and it was heaven. It was slow with a little more force than the other one, but still good. Very good.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, as I linked mine around his neck in attempt to bring each other closer. I sank my fingers into his dark locks, finally relishing in the soft mess of his hair. Though it were still damp from the rain, I could feel the silky texture I imagined time after time, only intensify the feel of his lips moving across mine.

He cupped my cheek with his free hand, his tongue swiping along my bottom lip swiftly before I allowed him access. This kiss deepened as his tongue explored my mouth, quickening in a race with my heart to see which one would give up first. Ultimately the need for air was becoming too overpowering, and we parted slowly, faces still close. I could feel his warm, shallow breaths against my own as he rested his forehead on mine. **SHANNARO!**

I couldn't wrap my head around what just happened, it was so sudden. My face was hot and my heart felt even hotter, violently slamming against my chest cavity. Before either of us could do or say anymore, I put a hand to his chest and reluctantly, pushed him back. "Um.. it's getting late, I.."

"Yeah, no you're right. I should get out of here too." I said, releasing me and running a hand through his hair again, the other in his pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He said, coming out as more of a question than a comment. **Poor Sasuke-kun; a flustered Uchiha, who would have thought?**

I smiled and nodded, putting my hand on the door knob and turning. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Um, thanks again. For the ride and.. you know." I said, laughing nervously at the mention of our making out just moments ago on my doorstep. He nodded and buried his hands in pockets, making to turn around back into the rain. I couldn't let him walk away just yet, not before- "Sasuke?"

He looked up, expectantly, brow slightly creased. I took my hand off the knob and stood on my tip toes, tilting my head up to place a chaste peck on Sasuke's lips. I pulled back and smiled softly, as his mouth twitched up in a smirk. I opened the door and stepped inside, turning towards his still smirking face.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

He turned to walk down the steps and I shut the door softly. My heart was soaring and my head light as I leaned my back against the door, still trying to come down from what just happened. I looked through the peek hole and saw Sasuke idly walking back to his car in the pouring rain, not in a care in the world as he was soaked in the process. He got in his car, pulling off a few moments later after lingering, and I sighed.

"That was awesome." I laughed to myself, still leaning on the door. Removing my shoes and replacing my keys, I tip toed to my room, trying to remain as quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake my aunt and uncle.

I removed my hoodie and flopped down on my bed with a sigh, a goofy smile on my face. The affects of the kiss finally getting to me as I giggled like a little girl who was just kissed for the first time. I placed a hand to my chest, commanding my heart to calm down. When it finally did I changed out of my jeans into a pair of sweats and laid back down, feeling serene. Today turned out to be pretty great after all. It still wasn't a date, but damn did it feel good.

.

.

.

* * *

**Grammatical and spelling errors will be corrected at a later time. That's all I've got for you now, thanks for reading!**

**R&R Please, Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

******Hey guys, this took longer to upload because, once again, I'm out of a computer :/ Thankfully I have a flashdrive that I've saved all the chapters on, so I can always use a friend's computer to write. I'm on my sister's laptop right now, but I just started chp.7 on my ipod, which I will later change into a word document. Hopefully I can get that one up sooner than later, but I can't make any gu****arantees. Anyway, thanks for sticking around and I hope you enjoy chp.6! The party's in this one, woot woot!**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams_

_**Inner Sakura/Sasuke**_

**Text messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my plot and OC's.**

* * *

_Chapter 6 ~Sasuke's POV~_

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

I took my usual seat in the back of the classroom, barely listening to Naruto and Inuzuka's argument about the school librarian's breast. Those idiots barely went to the library to begin with, so it only figures that when they did, it would be to ogle the fairly young woman's "assets".

"I'm telling you man, they've gotten bigger." Kiba started. "I went in there last week to make out with Anri, and she was reaching up to put some books away, and I swear her boobs were taking up the entire shelf!" _What a load of crap._

"That's a load of crap, Kiba! First of all, Anri's a cheerleader and I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know your name, so there's no way in hell she'd want your dog breath all over her. And second, Ms. Kimiko's boobs are the same size they've always been; C-cup at most."

"No man, I stare at them all the time, they're definitely bigger! I bet she got 'em done. And Anri was all over me, thank you very much."

"You're delusional, and she's like 10 years older than you, you have about as much a chance with her as you do Anri!" Naruto laughed to himself as Kiba's face contorted into a scowl, only encouraging the Dobe further.

"Oh shut up, not everyone is lucky like you. You've got Hinata's huge tits to burry your face in whenever you want. And I seriously don't see-"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HINATA-CHAN'S TITS SO LIGHTLY YOU BASTARD! THEY'RE AMAZING AND SHOULD BE TREATED WITH THE HIGHEST OF HONORS!" Naruto shouted, grating on my last nerve.

"You're both wrong you know." Sakura said from her seat beside me, gaining the attention of all three of us. She lifted her head from our current class assignment, a bored look on her face.

"Huh?" Naruto and Kiba said simultaneously. _Idiots._

"I said you're both wrong. It's actually quite obvious why Ms. Kimiko's breast appear larger; that's because they are." She said nonchalantly, leaning her chin on her palm.

"HA! Told you!" Kiba boasted, pointing a finger accusingly at Naruto, whose face was scrunched up in confusion.

"Aww com'on Sakura-chan, you're siding with this guy?" He said defeated, gesturing towards Kiba with a jerk of his thumb.

"I'm not siding with either of you. Like I said, you're both wrong." I lifted a brow at her comment, just as curious at her inquiry as the others.

"Well, what do you think, Princess?" I said, though I had a feeling I already knew.

"Simple; she's pregnant." There was silence, then..

"WHAT!" Naruto and Kiba nearly fell from their chairs, earning themselves a tired glare from Asuma.

"Quiet back there or I'm kicking you out." He said, the skewer in his mouth moving as he spoke. Dobe and Inuzuka muttered "sorry" before turning back to Sakura for further elaboration.

"Why would you think she's pregnant?" She's not even married." Kiba asked, still unconvinced.

"You really don't go to the library much, do you? I've been here a week and I've already noticed the engagement ring on her finger." Sakura said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Naruto and Kiba looked to consider this for a moment, before looking up to each other and laughing. "I told you they got bigger!" Kiba boasted again, high-fiving the moron next to him.

"Whatever, Anri still doesn't know you exist."

"Idiots" I sighed aloud, and heard Sakura giggle beside me. I turned to face her, those clear green eyes looking right back. "What?"

She shook her head and removed her hand from her chin. "It's nothing. Hey, I finally found a costume for your awesome party." I couldn't help but notice her quick topic change, but I also couldn't deny I liked where this was headed. I arched an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, I decided to take the lead instead.

"What is it?"

"Uh-ah," she said, wiggling a finger at me, "it's a surprise." Again I waited for her to add more, but she didn't.

"Can't I have a hint?"

"Hm, I suppose you can. It's white and somewhat practical.. And sexy." She finished, looking at me intently. Her eyes shone with mischief and something else I couldn't place.

"Sounds interesting, I can hardly wait to see you in it." _**Or out of it.**_

"Oh trust me, it will definitely be worth the wait." She emphasized with a wink, just as the bell for lunch rang. We'll just have to put this conversation on hold for now. I gathered my books, joining Sakura in the hallway to make our daily trench to the cafeteria.

At the table Naruto was busy stuffing his face and trying to speak as usual, but we've all learned to deal with that by now. Except maybe Sakura, but she seems to tolerate it fine.

I watched her as she engaged in a conversation with Tenten and Gaara, her eyes lighting up when she was telling a story, the way her nose crinkled when she laughed; it was all fascinating to me. It had been about a week since we kissed on her doorstep, and my hands still itched to touch her again. For the past few days I've wanted nothing more than to hold her body against mine, and burry my face in her strawberry scented hair, her soft kissable lips across my own again. It was the strangest desire, and oddly enough I didn't attempt to fight.

A rather rude cough-grunt combination interrupted my thoughts, bringing my attention to Naruto. He had his usual grin on his face, and I narrowed my eyes. "What?" I mumbled from behind my hands, in their usual spot in front of my face. My 'thinking-pose' as he liked to call it.

His eyes shifted to Sakura, then back towards me, and his grin grew even more. "Don't." I warned, already aware of what he was thinking to say before he opened that big mouth of his. He chuckled and parted his lips to retort, but before he could get a word out I shoved the remainder of his sandwich between them.

"i wubn' guma bay 'emmebing" He attempted to say around the bread, resulting in his choking on it. Kiba cackled like a hyena as Hinata rubbed soothing circles on his back. Naruto chugged down his water bottle, half glaring, half sobbing at me with a red face. "Bastard."

With a satisfied smirk, I returned my hands to my mouth and closed my eyes. Suddenly the table shook beneath my elbows and a girly shriek of my name in my ear disrupted our table.

"SASUKE-KUN!" I opened my eyes to the unsettling sight of fire engine red hair, black rimmed glasses, and an overconfident smirk. Karin. Her palms were flat on the table, and she poked her chest out, no doubt trying to force it in my face. In my current sitting position they weren't hard to miss, I pulled back with a grimace, definitely not in the mood for her antics.

"Karin." I said coldly. Just what I needed; a fangirl.

"I'm really excited for your party Sasuke, I just know it's going to be awesome." She said in a sickly sweet voice. I fought back a scowl, knowing full and well that was a front.

"Hn."

"Yeah, and my costume is really sexy. I picked it out just for you, you're gonna love it." She said with a wink. It definitely didn't have the same effect as Sakura's earlier. _**She's hot, but old news.**_

"Hn, Whatever."

"Oh Sasuke, you're so cool! Bye!" With another wink she adjusted her glasses and pranced away with her usual posse behind her, not before throwing a dirty look at the rest of the table. Temari laughed as Ino and Tenten rolled their eyes, obviously annoyed with the head bitch of the school. Then again, who wasn't?

"Okay, what was that?" Sakura said, holding back laughter with her hand to her mouth. I decided not to answer.

"Sasuke-teme doesn't like to talk about it, but him and Karin used to- mmphm" I cut off the rest of his sentence with my hand, glaring daggers at him. _I will murder you_, I said in my head but I knew he could read it in my eyes. We've known each other long enough for these types of things. Sakura tilted her head, eyes holding curiosity and amusement all the same. She made a face at me and I just sighed shaking my head, not wanting to bring up… Disturbing memories. Just when I was going to tell her that, Naruto licked my palm and I ripped my hand back to wipe it on my jeans.

"Moron. I will end you." I said dangerously, but he was already laughing, picking up his tray to throw it away. "Usuratonkachi." I mumbled, and heard Sakura finally release a giggle. I smirked at her, the sound of her laughter simmering my desire to wring Naruto's neck. For now. The bell for last period rang and we all got up to throw our things away.

"So the crazy red head, what's her name, Karin? Care to explain that? " Sakura asked with a smirk as we walked to the gymnasium. A microscopic scowl lifted the corner of my mouth before I fought it back. _Let's not even bring up that psycho_. I could hear my inner snicker at the mention of her name.

"She's not important. Besides, I'd much rather talk about you." I looked to Sakura who's cheeks were darker than normal.

"M-me?" She cleared her throat, and straightened her back some, as I held the large door to the gym open for her. "Thank you, and what about me?"

"You're welcome, and yes, you. More specifically that sweet little kiss we shared on your doorstep." I said with a smirk. She coughed- more like choked on her spit, and I swallowed down my own laughter. "You okay?" I asked, not bothering to hide any amusement in my voice.

She bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, glaring half-heartedly at me. "What about the kiss?" She finally asked in a low voice, as we closed in on the hallway that led to the female locker room. The door swung open as three girls exited, the loud chatter from inside nearly overpowering her soft tone. I looked down at her until she finally lifted her gaze from her shoes to me, and once again I saw that sweet rosy shade on her fair cheeks. I almost cracked a smile; she looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

My eyes flickered to the door again, seeing it closed I leaned in to her ear and whispered what I'd been meaning to say all day. "I'd like to experience that again, if that's okay with you." I pulled back to see her face and her biting her bottom lip. _Kami, I love when she does that. __**Unf.**_

She didn't say anything, but the look in her eyes was answer enough; she wanted the same thing. With a small smirk, Sakura turned on her heel and disappeared behind the locker room door.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

I made the daily trip to my vehicle with Naruto, who was currently bombarding Sakura with questions.

"It's closing in on 5 months that me and Hinata-chan have been dating, and I kind of want to celebrate that, you know?"

"Like a monthiversary?"

"Yeah! One of those! I saw some really nice necklaces at the mall a few days ago; do you think she'd like that?"

"I suppose. You know her better than I do, Naruto." Sakura said with a smile and Naruto stroked his chin in thought.

"This is true. But jewelry's a good idea, right?"

"Yes, Naruto, that sounds like a wonderful idea." She said again. I looked back from throwing my bag in the back seat of my car to see that genuine smile still on her face. Her eyes flickered in my direction and then away just as Gaara and Temari walked up behind her.

"Sup guys," Gaara nodded at Naruto and me as he slung an arm around Sakura's shoulders. I had the most obnoxious urge to slap it away, but didn't indulge of course.

"So, is everyone ready for this legendary party I keep hearing about?" Sakura said, her free hand on her hip, the other on Gaara's shoulder. _Annoying._

"Hell yeah! I'm so pumped it's criminal, dattebayo!" Naruto said with his best Uzumaki grin, high-fiving Gaara as Sakura giggled and Temari shook her head with a smile.

"Sorry to be a Debby-downer, but we've got to get a move on, my shift starts in 30 minutes." Temari spoke up, walking to her car.

"That Chiyo's a slave driver." Gaara explained as Sakura shook her head, emphasizing their disapproval. He finally dropped his arm as he followed behind his sister, with a wave to us.

"Well I'll catch you guys later." Sakura waved goodbye, also making her way to Temari's car.

I released a low sigh I didn't know I was holding in, and entered my own vehicle, Narutard in tow. "You know, Teme-"He began, but I cut him off.

"Don't."

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

It was finally Monday, Halloween day, and the topic of the day was our annul party. Tonight Naruto's house would be flooded with teenagers (majority of which we didn't know personally) who planned to get themselves plastered, and probably lucky. Junior year meant more people would attend, and there would probably be more chaos than ever. I thanked my stars it wasn't my house they were going to destroy tonight. But even with all the hype, I still had my mind on one thing, and one thing only.

_Sakura Haruno._

She seemed even more hyper than she usually was, cracking jokes and poking me in the middle of class. It's annoying as hell, but somehow it felt weird if she didn't. Kind of out of the ordinary; like Naruto not being a dobe.

"Hey Cap'n, how'd you get the answer to number six?" She said in a childish voice, poking me in the ribs. She waited patiently for her answer as I glared at her, eventually giving into her big eyes.

"Must you call me that?" I said mundanely, erasing and rewriting the formula on her paper with the proper one. I watched as she pursed her lips, filling in the correct numbers. Her face lit up when she solved the equation properly, nodding her head when she found her answer choice in the four listed. She turned to me with a triumphed grin, obviously proud of herself.

"Arigatou Cap'n!" She laughed, and I just shook my head.

"Hey you should be honored, few people are graced with a nickname by moi" Sakura said, resting a hand on her chest.

"Is that so?" I asked, looking back to my own work. "Well I must be pretty special than." I said, peeking back at her through my bangs. She didn't say anything for a second, but then smiled and nodded curtly. The left side of my chest felt tight for a millisecond, but I brushed it off, shaking my head.

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

It was a half day because of the holiday, which meant everyone headed home after fourth period, and to get ready for the huge party. I picked up my costume from home than drove the Dobe and Hinata to his house, refusing to stop for ramen in the process. I justified the lack of gas money on his part as treatment enough.

Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji arrived about an hour after we had, and just like me, they seemed to have little to no intention of decorating. Neji and Sai eventually stepped out to have a smoke, not like it would make much of a difference later on. Naruto's parents were out of town for another three days, celebrating their twentieth anniversary in Japan while their son trashed their home. Yup, I wasn't sticking around for that one.

I was currently lounging on his couch while Shikamaru rolled a joint, watching Naruto put away the last of the valuables in his home while Hinata decorated the banisters with steamers. "You know you could at least help, Teme. This is your party too."

"Not my house Dobe." I said, shifting onto my back and putting an arm behind my head, while the other rested on my stomach to get more comfortable. A quick nap sounded like a good idea.

"Ugh, com'on. You didn't even decorate your own house last year, I did! Hey, are you even listening to me? Sasuke!"

I smirked, remaining in place as I ignored him. I opened my eyes just in time to dodge the black roll of streamers Naruto chucked at my head, glaring as he skipped into the next room. I growled lowly, running in the same direction to pummel him.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

It was a quarter to eleven and the party was in full swing. The entirety of KHS had to be in attendance, along with kids from other schools I'd never met a day in my life. They'd travel miles just to be a part of the Uchiha-Uzumaki Halloween blowout, and they were definitely getting their travels worth.

I sighed heavily, leaning my head back against a wall behind me, not very interested in the brunette to my right. She was the head cheerleader, Anri, and annoying as fuck. Sure she had a great body and popularity, but that was about all she had going for her.

"So do you like my outfit, Sasuke-kun? I know it's pretty short," She said, touching my shoulder with a suggestive grin on her face, "but that just makes for better access, ya know what I mean. Hey, where are you going?" With a scowl I shrugged her off, leaving her alone and making my way to the kitchen.

I thought of taking a shot of vodka, that is, until I saw a jock picking one from a blonde witch's cleavage as she laughed, obviously drunk off her ass. _**That looks pretty good.**_ Beer it is

I popped off the cap of my beer against the counter, leaning against it as I chugged the amber liquid. I felt refreshed as it continued to trickle down the back of my throat.

"Arg, did ya run out of booty, mate? There's plenty left here to go around." Naruto laughed, pushing his fox mask up as he plucked a Heineken from the bucket on the island, filled with more melted ice than drinks at this point.

"Shut up, Dobe." I grunted, wiping my mouth as I popped open another beer. This party was annoying me sooner than it usually did, and unfortunately it was only three hours in. I hadn't seen Sakura enter, though I'm sure she was here since she was supposed to come with Temari and Ino, who were already here. I don't know why, but I had to see her, it was almost painful. _**More like what she's wearing**_, my inner chimed in. _No arguments there._

"Oh yeah, I saw Sakura-chan come in an hour ago with Temari and Gaara, by the way. But I haven't seen her since." Naruto said, grabbing my attention.

"You mean that Haruno girl? Dude, she looks super-hot tonight!" A random guy in a vampire costume said from the other side of the kitchen's island. _He's lucky he's over there._

"Yeah I thought she was kind of uptight, but those private school girls know how to party, and they're into some kinky shit." Another guy with brown hair and a priest's getup said, high-fiving his dumbass buddy.

My hand clenched around the bottle I was holding, and I fought back a scowl by pouring the remainder of the amber liquid down my throat. These idiots were starting to piss me off.

"What do you mean? Did you see something?" Naruto asked, watching me from the corner of his eye.

"Well other than what she's wearing, no. But I've heard some things from her old school." The first guy said, knocking back his drink while the other spoke up.

"Yeah, same here dude. They said her nickname back in Suna Academy was Fingercuffs." _Fingercuffs? What the fuck? __**That does sound kinky**_

Naruto and I looked at each other, then back to the brown haired priest, confusion written all over our faces.

"Why would they call her that?" Naruto asked cautiously, and I had a feeling I wouldn't like his answer.

"Apparently she had a threesome with these two jocks right in one of the dudes' living rooms! They said that bitch had them locked from both sides, like fucking Chinese fingercuffs." He made a crude gesture with his hands, locking his index finger in the opposite fist and pulling it back to emphasize his point. _**That did it.**_

Dracula began to laugh but jumped back scowling after being sprayed with beer from Naruto's mouth, who was currently wiping it with the back of his hand. The bottle in my hand cracked as it made contact with the marble counter top and Naruto's head snapped in my direction. His own drink slipped from his grasp as he made to get in front of me, but ultimately wasn't fast enough as I decked the brown haired faggot in the face mid-guffaw. He fell back flat on his ass holding his nose, while a few people near by "ooh'd" in the background.

My head felt like it was on fire as I shook my hand, watching the white knuckles turn back to red, a few splatters of blood adorning them as well. Naruto poured and slid a shot to me on the counter, which I snatched up and downed in one movement, cringing as I slammed it back on the counter. Wiping the corner of my mouth with my thumb, I glared down at the punk. "Watch your fucking mouth."

I could heard Naruto call my name as I stormed into the living room, pushing my way through the thrashing bodies of wasted teenagers, the smell of weed and cigarette smoke clouding the room, despite the open glass door. The pool was lit up, as people dove into the glistening water regardless of the 50 degree weather outside.

The strobe lights placed strategically around the backyard made everyone appear to move in slow motion, grinding on one another as the 5ft tall speakers filled the night air with music at a deafening volume. _**Neighbors aren't gonna like that.**_ My inner piped up, as I leaned against the stone of the pool house to light a cigarette.

_Fuck off. I'm not in the mood for you._

_**Aw I missed you too, baby. That was one hell of a right hook you threw back there, by the way**_

_Fuck. Off._

_**You ever think of boxing?**_

_God damn you're annoying-_

_**You should go finish that asshole off for talking about Sakura-chan like that**_

_I wish I could fucking finish you off._

_**Maybe then we could experience those fingercuffs he mentioned.**_

The cigarette snapped between my fingers and I cursed under my breath. I didn't want to believe a word those idiots said earlier, but part of me had a creeping suspicion it could be true. If people thought kids here we wild, they'd never make it out alive with those private school preps. I'd seen that first hand with Itachi.

Out of cigarettes, I pulled out the joint Shikamaru had rolled earlier. I was planning to save it, but I felt too wired, and needed to mellow out. After a few failed flicks of the lighter, I finally lit the end and inhaled, holding the smoke in my chest then exhaling, instantly feeling calmer. I was thankful that the cool air and alcohol numbed my right hand, which was sure to hurt like a bitch in morning. Hopefully the spliff would prolong that numbing.

Ashing out the end of the joint halfway through (Narutard would probably cry if I finished it) I buried my hands in my pockets and pushed off the cool stone wall, starting back for the house. That is, until I saw a flash of pink by the pool. And not just any pink from a flashy costume, but the soft, cotton candy color of a cherry blossom.

_Sakura._

I don't know how I did it, but somehow I focused my eyes on her figure. Her stark white, _skin tight_, latex nurse uniform to be exact. Those lovely long legs of hers were adorned in white fishnet, lace hemming on her thighs, and supported by matching white pumps. _Did she shop at fucking Spencer's or something? __**I knew she wouldn't disappoint**_, my inner added with a low whistle.

But while I was drinking in her stunning appearance, my anger from the kitchen aroused again. Behind her was a drunken Batman, who was practically dry humping her backside. She seemed out of it, but conscious enough to push the hand creeping up her thigh away. He tried again, fingering the ruffled garter belt on her left thigh, only to have it swatted away again. I felt my fists clench in my pockets.

Obviously pissed at her behavior, the drunken asshole spun her around and started to attack her neck with sloppy kisses like a dog. She tried to get him off, shoving against him with all her strength in a futile attempt to move him. She was, unfortunately, too inebriated to make any real difference. Batman grabbed her ass, and I sobered up immediately, my last nerve officially ripped in half.

Having enough of this asshole, I made a b-line for the pair, ripping the guy off of Sakura. He grunted and opened his mouth to protest, but with an Uchiha glare it was soon closed again. "Beat it." I said darkly, wrapping an arm around Sakura's slender waist.

"Move it Uchiha, get your own pussy-" He slurred, or attempted to before I cut him off.

"_I said fuck off._" I growled, pulling Sakura closer to my side. He held up his hands in defeat, mumbling 'whatever' and disappearing into the sea of people that had become the living room. I looked down at Sakura, who was giggling. "Sakura?" She finally seemed to remember where she was, instantly perking up at my voice.

"Sasuke-kun! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around my neck, the material of her outfit making noises of protest as she pressed herself against me. It was a wonder on its own how she could even breath in that latex uniform, let alone move.

"You feeling okay, Sak?" I asked, pressing a hand against her forehead. It was hot, but not fever hot.

"I feel great! This party is _so_ much fun! You throw a great party Sasuke-kun." She grinned, her eyes as red as mine felt.

"You're drunk." I deadpanned, holding her at arm's length.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"You're right, I am." She giggled again. I tightened my hold on her shoulders to stop her from swaying. "Ooh I _love_ this song! Let's dance!" She perked up, trying to drag me closer to the speakers. I don't know how she made out what song it was blaring, Kami knows I couldn't, but I pulled her back by the waist nonetheless.

"I'm not dancing, Sakura." I yelled over the music, trying to get her to hear me.

"What?" She yelled back, squinting her eyes to make her ears clearer. I would have laughed at her if I didn't already feel like shit. My high was definitely fading.

"I don't dance." I said in her ear a little louder, causing her to laugh. Why was she laughing? I don't fucking know.

"Aww com'on Cap'n! It'll be fun! Here, like this," She grabbed my hands and placed them on her hips, which started to sway to the music. The sane part of my mind told me to stop and take her somewhere to sleep it off, but the drunker, hornier side of my brain told me to pull her even closer. _**That would be me.**_

Naturally, I did the latter. Sakura smiled that amazing smile of hers, throwing her head back and laughing as she ground her hips against mine. My hands moved to her ass and she pressed herself closer. I looked into her glossy green eyes, finding that same smoldering look I'd seen in them last Friday. Her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip before she bit down on it, a suggestive smirk tugging on the corner of her mouth.

I finally lost it.

My lips crashed against hers as her delicate fingers tangled into my hair. I licked her lip to ask for entry, growling against her lips when she tugged my hair instead. I squeezed down on her ass and she gasped in shock, successfully allowing me to invade her mouth with my tongue. I could taste peach vodka and beer, along with her naturally sweet taste beneath the booze as our tongues fought for dominance. She pulled on my hair again, and this time I realized what she was trying to say.

Pulling back for air, I grabbed her hand and started leading her back into the house. I took her around the side, deciding that entering from the side door was the better option since the living room was too overcrowded to push through. As soon as I closed the glass door, Sakura slammed me against the wall, crushing her lips unto mine once again as she bunched up my ridiculous pirate's shirt in her hands.

I ran my hands down her sides, leaving one on her hip as the other lifted her leg by the back of her thigh, bringing it around my waist. She moaned into my mouth at the closeness, finally breaking our kiss for air. I ventured down to her collarbone as she continued grinding into me, breathing just as heavily as I was.

"Sasuke.. Mmm... up… stairs" She panted, grabbing my hand to drag me up the staircase. I followed her up the steps as she towed me along like a puppy, dumbed down by lust and hormones. At the top of the staircase I kissed her again with more force, trapping her against the wall this time.

We felt around for door knobs as we walked and made out simultaneously, trying desperately to find more privacy. I turned one behind her that was locked, then another which I remembered to be a bathroom. When the door opened however, we realized it was already occupied by a half-naked Ino Yamanaka perched on the sink, and a stoned Sai sucking her pulse like a vacuum cleaner.

Ino squeaked in surprise and attempted to cover her bare chest as Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth. In my head I apologized, but aloud all I managed to slur was "Shit..."

I slammed the door shut as Sakura failed miserably at concealing her laughter, dragging her to another door. Thankfully this one was open(and a bedroom) and as we stumbled in laughing like idiots, it appeared to be empty as well. Sakura kicked off her heels and unceremoniously fell back onto the bed, pulling me down on top of her.

She giggled as our lips found one another's again, and sat up against the pillows. Pulling open my shirt, she ran her hands done my abdomen, my skin tingling everywhere fingers brushed. I pulled away from her mouth to her pulse, then collarbone, thanking the costume gods her nurse getup was two separate pieces as she ripped the shirt open to reveal more of her luscious cleavage.

I kissed across her chest, cupping her bra clad breast as my free hand crept up her bare thigh. Sakura moaned incomprehensible syllables as she removed my shirt completely, raking her nails across my shoulder blades and down to circle the waistband of my pants. As she reached the front and unbuttoned them, I had some kind of drunken epiphany (somehow) and pushed her back.

"Mmn, what's wrong?" She breathed, kneeling forward to press her lips against mine again, and once again, I stopped her.

"We can't do this, Sakura." I said, holding her face in my hands so I could get her to look at me, and so I wouldn't lose my train of thought in her mouth.

She seemed confused, but couldn't find the words to express it, so she settled for, "Mm?"

I could have chuckled and teased her about her dumb expression, but I had to fight my instincts not to change my mind. I had to do this, no matter how much the bulge in my pants screamed otherwise.

"I said we have to stop." I repeated, and her face fell. Shit, I think she took that offensively. _**Now you've done it, Uchiha.**_

She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose, trying to get enough oxygen in her head to form an actual sentence. Finally she reopened her eyes and parted those beautiful lips of hers. "Is it me?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not you. You're- You're perfect." I said, tucking a strand of bubble gum pink hair behind her ear.

Her eyes widened, still glossy from intoxication, and she blinked twice. "You… You t-think I'm..." She trailed off, swallowing down the rest of her sentence.

I cracked the smallest of smiles and nodded, confirming her unspoken question. "I really like you Sakura. I don't want to fuck that up with whatever... This was turning into. Baby steps, okay?" I finished, looking into her eyes for understanding.

She opened her mouth to answer, but again found nothing, settling for biting her lip and nodding instead. I grabbed her chin and leaned down, kissing her sweet lips again. It was short and soft, but got my point across. She smiled but it was intercepted by a yawn. I chuckled kissed her forehead, gently pushing her to lay down as I stood up. "Sleep, Sakura."

I walked over to the door to leave the room, my hand on the knob when her little voice sounded again. "Sasuke?" I turned around to face her; booze, weed, and fatigue finally catching up to me. I had half a mind to just lie down beside her.

She made a noise to speak but then stopped, as if something was caught in her throat. Before I could ask what was wrong, she doubled over the edge of the bed and began to vomit. I cringed at the crude smell as she held her head groaning and laid back down, passing out from exhaustion.

"That bad, huh?" I shook my head, walking into the bathroom in search of cleaning products.

.

.

.

* * *

**Alrighty folks, that was chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it, my friend Sharon was upset that I stopped the 'hot action' lol, but it won't be gone for long(wink wink, hint hint, cough cough). The party gave me some trouble, and I actaully had to rewrite this entire chapter. But, it's done now and I think it came out pretty good. The end was a bit rushed, but if you haven't noticed we are well in December now xD Sorry bout that guys. **

**By the way, how was everyone's Thanksgiving and Christmas?(assuming you celebrate) I spent a lot of time with family, and it's always nice to have time with loved ones. I just got a Kindle for Christmas, omg it's the most amazing thing ever! If you're a really big bookreader, and you always have to save up to by books, I suggest you invest in a Kindle. The books are WAY cheaper, and they're downloaded instantly when you purchase them through amazon. In the long run, it will be well worth the money. I have the original version which is $79 currently, and I absolutely love it.**

**I hope everyone else is enjoying their holidays, I know I'm dreading going back school. Ugh, exams are soon, it's going to suck. But regardless, I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year :3 ********Grammatical and spelling errors will be corrected at a later time.**

******R&R PLease, Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

******Chapter 7, woot woot! Hope it was worth the crazy long wait. Enjoy!**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams_

_**Inner Sakura/Sasuke**_

**Text messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my plot and OC's.**

* * *

_Chapter 7 ~Sakura's POV~_

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

I awoke to the unmistakable aroma of bleach; it's ridiculously strong fumes burning my nostrils and throat. The back of my eyelids looked orange as the first rays of sun hit my face. My eyes felt tight as I tried to pry them open, as if they were glued shut. When my eyelashes finally fluttered apart, I immediately shut them again, the combination of sunlight and bleach too overbearing. I groggily tried to make sense of why my aunt would be waking me so rudely but…

_Wait… was that a race car?_

Snapping my eyes back open, I was met with a poster of a red sports car stuck to the wall across the room. Blinking again I realized that I was in an unfamiliar room, and made to sit up, but my movement was restricted. Panic set in as I finally registered the large arm draped across my torso, the head in the crook of my neck, and the heavy leg atop one of my own.

I craned my neck as much as I could and came face to face with a black mass of hair, its silky texture tickling my chin, and one thought burned through my mind. _Sasuke._

I clasped a hand to my mouth, confusion, exhilaration, and possible regret flooding my body at once, along with a tsunami of questions through my head. Where the hell was I? What happened last night? And why was I in the arms of Sasuke Uchiha?

I tried to move again, but Sasuke's possessive grip wouldn't break. I didn't know whether to be flattered or frightened, but I was growing aggravated. Pushing and squirming in vain, I struggled to free myself, but he just wouldn't let go! Feeling defeated and nauseous from the bleach and fatigue, I decided I had no choice but to wake him up, no matter how bad of an idea that sounded.

"Sasuke.." I groaned, sticking my elbow in his side. I was literally starting to feel a pain in my neck from sleeping in such an awkward position. "Sasuke… Move.."

No response again.

"Sasuke move!" I commanded through gritted teeth, pushing on his shoulder and face as much as my body could muster. "Ugh, get off!" His grip only felt stronger and my patience was wearing thin. Surely between the potent chemical smell of bleach and Sasuke's crushing vice, I was going to die of asphyxiation. Enough was enough already, he had to move. NOW!

"Sasuke.. I swear on all that is worth swearing on, if you don't… EWWW SASSSUKEEEEEE!" I screeched, beating on his back with my fists, "You drooled.. On my neck!"

"so annoying", He mumbled against my bare skin, sending delightful shivers throughout my body. "After what you put me through last night, you're not as hard done by as you think." He continued to mutter, pulling some of the pale blue comforter with him, as he twisted to face the tall window across the room. Though relieved to be free from his weight, I was suddenly very cold without his body heat, not to mention confused.

Reluctantly I sat up clutching my head, desperately trying to retrieve memories of the last twenty-four hours from the back of my mind. Still worried about my current predicament, I figured asking the groggy male beside me was my best bet. "Sasuke what… What happened last night?" I nearly whispered, speaking above that would do nothing for the mind splitting headache I was experiencing.

"Well, I dragged you away from a drunken Batman, who was practically dry humping your leg, you tried to make me dance… You kissed me, seduced me even, then barfed- which I didn't exactly take as a compliment, by the way- and then you passed out right here, leaving me to clean up the mess." Sasuke said with his back still to me, burying his face deeper into the cool pillow beneath him to fight off the increasing sunlight.

I was speechless to say the least. Could I really not remember any of that? I think it was the longest sentence I've ever heard him say, but after drinking it all in(no pun intended), I could feel nothing but embarrassment and guilt. "Shit, I'm so sorry Sasuke..", was all I conjured up. Ugh, how incredibly lame. _He probably hates me now. __**Yeah, probably.**_

"Hn, whatever. Not like it was your entire fault. The second half, that is." He said, which brought me back to our sleeping state just moments ago.

"Ano, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why were we… cuddling?" I asked timidly, still slightly embarrassed, yet comforted by the thought of our bodies being so close.

"I was cold." He answered simply, looking at me over his shoulder. He was cold. Of course that's all it was, why didn't I think of that? His eyes scanned my body for a second before he cocked an ebony brow. "Why are you half naked?"

My eyes must have been the size of saucers as I snapped them to my body. Sure enough, I was clad in nothing but a lacy, scarlet bra and tiny black panties Ino had forced me to buy when we went costume shopping. Apparently everything I owned 'just wasn't sexy enough'. No wonder I was freezing!

I felt myself blush under Sasuke's amused gaze, which still hadn't lifted from my body after my own had. That is, until a thought dawned on me: He was half naked too. He said we kissed, and I had tried seducing him, but… Swallowing hard, I figured I might as well disprove my new assumption while on the topic.

"Um, we didn't… ya know, like… do anything. Did we?" I managed to say, never once lifting my gaze from my fidgeting fingers. I could feel my face collecting the room's heat faster by every second he didn't respond.

"No, I pushed you away." He said monotonously. That got my attention.

"You did? Then…" Clearly I had gotten hot in the middle of the night, and woke up to strip. I felt even more embarrassed than I was two minutes ago. Not only had I made a complete ass out of myself, getting piss drunk and throwing myself at him, he had rejected me too! _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Yes, I did. I-" He paused, an arm across his eyes as he lied on his back, facing the ceiling. There was a beat before he continued. "I didn't want you to do something you'd regret."

The softest gasp escaped my lips as he finally moved his arm, locking sights with me. I stayed quiet because I wasn't sure how to respond. How could I? I appreciated the consideration of my feeling, though despite all my gratification, I couldn't understand the other emotion surging through me. Anger? No, no that wasn't it. Remorse, or rather, discontent. _Yeah, that's the one._

I'm ashamed to admit, but I was slowly becoming one of Sasuke's god forsaken fangirls. I absolutely hated it. I hate the way my heart leaps in my chest when he speaks, or when his stupid, perfect face pops into my head when someone says his name. I hate how my hands feel clammy when he's in the same room and my words get caught in my throat, or the goose-bumps that arise on my skin when he touches me. But more than anything, I hated all the competition I'd have to face for his heart. The swarm of girls I'd have to fend off one by one; because everyone wanted a piece of Uchiha Sasuke. I hated every waking moment of it.

Clenching my fist, I stood from the bed, only to grab my head again. I waited until the room stopped spinning, then began searching for my discarded costume. Somehow I would have to squeeze into the unforgiving material of latex again, but something was better than nothing. I was fully aware of Sasuke's eyes on my back, but on my search for clothing at the moment, I could care less. I was more than comfortable in my own skin, and very, very cold. Spotting the bottom half of my naughty uniform in a corner, I nearly wept as I stomped over and pulled it over my head, letting it fall down to my waist(With some assistance of course. Damn thing was tight.)

Sasuke made a face, clearly amused, and asked, "Why not just step into it?"

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction of me bending over in my underwear. Plus it's easier this way… And," I continued sheepishly, "I wouldn't be able to get it over my ass if I did that." It was the truth though. Most girls wouldn't admit that, but I'm not most girls, and I wasn't afraid to admit my flaws. Not like having a larger then average butt was a bad thing, these days. With my hands on my newly clothed hips, I scanned the floor for my shirt, which was clear- minus Sasuke's crumpled costume. It was a rather mature room; wooden furniture a light-brown color, cream carpeted floors, the pale blue duvet I'm sure was flawlessly draped over the full size bed last night, a large bay window overlooking the –grotesquely littered- backyard, and blank walls other than the few typical boy-like posters of cars. _No naked women_, I noted almost chuckling at the thought. But wait, wasn't the party in Naruto's house?

My eyes widened in horror, fixating on the bed, then Sasuke's retreating back as he walked over to an oak dresser positioned beneath the sports car poster from earlier. "Sasuke is this… is this _Naruto's_ room?" I asked warily, afraid of the answer.

Pulling a navy blue shirt over his head, Sasuke yawned, now fully dressed. "Not exactly." I must have looked lost because he cracked a grin and continued. "It's sort of mine."

"Come again?" I said, definitely not catching on to his words. I blame the alcohol in my bloodstream.

"It's mine." He repeated, "Naruto's parents and mine have always been close, so I would stay here when my parents would travel for business as a kid, until my brother was old enough to stay with me, that is."

"Oh. So you have an older brother?"

He didn't answer immediately, but eventually muttered a 'yeah'. I wanted to ask his name, but I could tell the subject of his brother was taboo, so I decided to leave it at that. Losing a sibling of my own was heart-wrenching, so whatever was eating at him, I'm sure I could relate.

Feeling awkward with the shift in the atmosphere, I decided to continue the hunt for my shirt once again, as Sasuke disappeared behind a door to the left of the bay window I assumed was the bathroom. The flushing of a toilet and running of taps confirmed that theory. Moments later he emerged from the bathroom, and I was still empty handed. I guess the frustration was evident on my face, because he trekked back over to the dresser and pulled out a plain white t-shirt, tossing it to me gracefully. I, less than gracefully, caught it and gave him an 'you're kidding me, right?' look.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Just wear it." The shirt looked to be 3 sizes too big for me, meaning it would surely go past my skirt hem.

"No, I don't understand how a whole garment of clothing could go missing, like that!"

"Neither do I, but it's obvious it has." He said nonchalantly, leaning against the door with his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans. _Damn hot-guy pose._

"This is going to drown me though…" I said, measuring the shirt against myself with a grimace.

"And?"

"What do you mean, 'and' ? They're all gonna think we did something."

"Why do you care what 'they' think?" He countered, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't care-"

"Then, I don't see your issue here.."

"My _issue_, need I remind you Sasuke, is that we _didn't_ do anything." I explained, putting a hand to my hip again, still refusing to wear the dress-for-a-shirt.

"No, you just wish we had." I gasped in disbelief and annoyance. _Where does this guy get off?_ Having spent the last fifteen minutes searching for my clothes and only finding my shoes and skirt, I wasn't happy. Not to mention he gave me a shirt that would make me look like a five-year-old playing dress up.

"I do not wish we had…" I glared at his amused smirk. Why didn't he look tired? Sure his hair was mused and his eyes were rimmed the slightest bit of pink, but he looked like a spring chicken with one hand on the door knob, waiting for me to clothe myself. With reluctance, I slid the shirt over my head, removing my hair from the inside as I proceeded to twist the bottom, until it was tight enough to tuck into a cropped top. Raking my hair with my fingers, I pulled it into the most secure ponytail I could muster with my length, and tied it with a scrunchie around my wrist. (Thank Kami I still had that!)

Unbuttoning the three single buttons on at the top of the shirt, I finally smoothed it out and placed my hands back on my hips, looking up to find Sasuke's eyes on me. "Why are you staring at me like a horny teenager?"

"I am a teenager." He replied smugly, returning his eyes from my waist to my face.

"And horny?" I questioned with amusement.

He looked me over once more, probably feeling some sense of satisfaction as I stood wearing his shirt, and smirked. "I could be that if you want." He said with a wicked gleam in his eyes and a wink, opening the door, and leaving me temporarily stunned. It wasn't uncommon for him to be so flirtatious, at least not lately, but it was still unexpected. I threw my head back and laughed, grabbing my pumps by the door that jingled against each other as I and jogged down the hallway to catch up with him.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

We walked into the living room side by side, looking over the sea of plastic red cups, cigarette butts, and sleeping bodies. I spotted Naruto in the corner, grumbling incoherently against Hinata's lap. They must have fallen asleep like that; Hinata's back slumped against the wall, both hands cradling Naruto's head with a serene smile on her face. I cracked a smile of my own, finding them just so cute. On the other side of the room, I could see Shikamaru and Temari cuddled up on one of the couches, obviously making themselves comfortable in the midst of chaos that was this house the night before. I blushed slightly, realizing that was how Sasuke and I must have looked upstairs. I guess the circumstances weren't so different, either.

The room stunk of spilt alcohol and weed, which would surely stick to the curtains and furniture, making the awful smell hang around for a few days. Sasuke scowled at the scene, obviously having the same revelation as I had, and shaking his head. "Not my house." He mumbled, stretching his back and stifling a yawn with his hand. I shook my own head just as someone in the room started to stir.

"Whoa, 'askue, 'ou score a 'irl las ni-" Naruto slurred, his head still in Hinata's lap as he lazily stared at my feet. Then with a jolt, his body shot up and he bumped the back of his head against the wall behind him. " 'AKURA!" He shouted, waking everyone else in the room up.

My face began collecting heat as disoriented figures turned my direction, trying to get a look at just what Naruto was pointing a finger at- though he was missing and pointing at a chair, instead. I turned the slightest bit to glare at Sasuke, who was once again leaning against a wall like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Shut it, will ya Naruto? It's too damn early for all of that." Yawned Shikamaru, who was currently lying back down on the couch after Temari stood up to stretch. She lightly slapped him on the shoulder, to which he grumbled and sat up again, half asleep. Naruto was rubbing his head as he helped Hinata from the floor. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, too exhausted to blush at her previous position on the floor.

"Yeah yeah. Man! Am I starving. What about you Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, all too loudly, now wide awake from bumping his noggin. Hinata smiled sleepily, nodding her head softly as she admired her hand that was still in Naruto's.

Several groans and complaints were heard from the room, which now included Tenten and Neji, obviously annoyed with Naruto's level of loudness so early in the morning.

"Seems like the whole gang stayed last night." Tenten said, her usual smile in place, despite her smudged makeup and one bun drooping from her Princess Leia getup. I scanned the room at her words, smirking as I realized she was right. It didn't look like _anyone_ went home last night. "Wait, where's Ino?"

My head shut up as I snapped my gaze to Sasuke, who immediately caught onto what I was thinking. A larger than average(for him) smirk broke out across his face, and I bit my lip to hold back a laugh at the memory of us catching Ino and Sai in the act. _**Of course you remember that, but not why **_**you**_** were half naked, yourself. **__Oh hush!_

"Oh my god." I said, before I dropped my shoes and bolted up the stairs, Sasuke and the others right on my heels. I burst into the first bathroom and stayed in the doorway. I heard gasps and laughter behind me as we looked on at the scene. There, in all their glory, was Ino and Sai, stark naked in the bathtub. Walking into the bathroom, I covered my mouth with my hand, fighting down ferocious laughter as much as I could. Naruto and Kiba couldn't hold it however, and Ino began to stir from her slumber at all the noise.

"Mmm, morning… AHH!" She screamed, startled by the sight all of her friends laughing at her first thing in the morning. "What's so funny?"

I snickered as Sasuke shook his head and started ushering everyone out, which thankfully only consisted of our tightknit circle of friends. "Nothing but it's time to go. Oh, and you've got a pretty cute butt, Piggy." I said with a wink, shutting the door just as she screeched and chucked a bar of soap at us. It hit the door with a loud thud, only encouraging more laughter from the gang.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

I stood leaning against the frame of the front door with Sasuke, watching someone poor freshman rudely awakened via sprinkler. I giggled as Naruto, who had half of his body in the back window of Temari's car, kissed Hinata goodbye, the rest of our friends filing out of the house as well. I leant down to get my shoes on, the only way I was going to make it across the graveled driveway, which was littered with even more plastic cups and cigarette butts then inside.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school." I said to Sasuke once I was upright. When I got no reply I looked over to find him staring at me intently. "What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, trying to understand his expression. His brows were knit closely together and he looked to be in deep thought, yet angry or upset at the same time. "Sasuke?"

He shook his head and mumbled what sounded to be 'nothing', so I left it at that. With a small wave I stepped out of the doorway and started making my way to Temari's car until I felt Sasuke grab my wrist.

"What?" I questioned with an edge to my voice, a little annoyed that he decided to speak when I wanted to leave. Without a word he pulled me into his chest and pecked me on the lips.

"You didn't think I'd let you go without a kiss 'goodbye', did you?" He said lowly, before he brought me in for another kiss. Pulling away I was speechless. Completely, and utterly speechless. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to say; so I walked away.

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

I sat, squished between Hinata and Ino, as we took up a small booth in the back of Starbucks, just inside Barnes & Nobles at the mall. As I stared into my cup of coffee, I reflected on the events from this morning, the other girls' conversation drifting in and out of my ears. I desperately tried to recall all exactly that happened at the party, but my damn hangover wasn't doing me any favors. Everything was fuzzy, minus silly things like catching Ino and Sai, and dancing Sasuke, or doing shots with Temari. I remembered up until I hit the bed for the first time, when I pulled Sasuke on top of me, then I blank out. Of course I believed him when he said we didn't do anything, but I wanted to know that myself, not hear about it. Feeling entirely frustrated, I gulped down a good bit of coffee, cringing at the taste.

"You alright, Sak?" Ino asked, finally pulling my attention. She lifted her sunglasses(which she refused to remove, even indoors), concern furrowing her brow.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." I lied, shaking my head.

"You sure, hun? You look… a bit lost." She explained, putting her own cup on the table. The other girls stopped to see what she was talking about, the familiar look of worry on their faces. I couldn't take them looking at me like that; I felt so hopeless.

"No, yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I said with a small smile, trying my best to change the subject from myself.

"Well for starters, you just chugged sixteen ounces of black coffee. You hate black coffee." Temari spoke up, crossing her arms across her chest. _**Blegh! No wonder it tastes like old gym socks.**_

"Oh. Well, I wanted something new." I fibbed again.

"Oh com'on Sakura, you don't expect us to believe that do you?" Tenten said, placing a hand over mine. "Why don't you tell us what's wrong?"

Temari put a cold hand to my forehead, which felt wonderful. "Maybe she's just not feeling well." Hinata tried to vouch for me, but alas it was in vain as Temari removed her hand and Ino waved off the notion immediately.

"Nah, you'd know if Sakura was sick, she'd lock herself in her room, afraid she'd get anyone else sick." Ino chimed in, rolling her eyes. "Sak what's wrong? You're not acting yourself. And don't give me some BS excuse that you're just hung over, because we all." That's my Ino: bossy and demanding.

"It's just stupid, okay? I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled, removing my hand from beneath Tenten's and laying my head on the table instead. It was so cool against my skin; so inviting.

"Oh come off it, all you do is talk! Spill it, will ya?" Temari said, leaning back in her seat, unconvinced.

"I do not. And I'm just tired-"

"Start talking, Haruno! And get your face off the table, you don't know how often they clean these things. You'll totally break out!" Ino said, poking my head until I lifted it.

"Yes, _Mom_, and there's nothing to talk about. I'm just drawing a blank on a few minor details from the party. That's all." I explained, my head starting to throb again.

"Explain 'minor details'." Temari said with a smirk. "Are they _Uchiha-related_, these details?"

"What? Why would you assume they're Uchiha-"

"Oh my god they _are_ Uchiha details, aren't they?" Ino proclaimed, her worry vanishing into thin air with the mention of potential gossip.

"Shut it, Ino-pig!" I whisper-screamed, sinking lower into my seat as the rest of the café looked in our general direction. "And yes… it's about Sasuke- but before you start, we didn't _do_ anything." I explained before she could jump to any conclusions.

"Bullshit! You totally did, or else you wouldn't be sulking so much." Temari said, just as intrigued as Ino. "Now talk."

All the girls leaned in closer, waiting for me to begin, even Hinata! I'll be sure to scold her about that later. I muttered 'am not' before I finally caved and told them what I knew, plus what's been up with Sasuke and me prior to yesterday's…. whatever happened yesterday.

"So you think he likes you the same?" Hinata piped up when I was done, a sweet smile on her face. Yes, it seemed she had hopped on the bandwagon as well, but I couldn't blame her. I'd probably do the same.

"I don't know, that's what's eating at me. And he said something last night but I can't, for the life of me, remember what it was." I said sullenly, still raking my brain for his words.

"Well he kissed you goodbye this morning, that's got to mean something."

Tenten offered, and strangely enough, she looked relieved. I'd have to question that later.

"I agree! Boys don't just get upset when you don't kiss them unless they're really into you." Ino added with all her dating wisdom. "Not to mention all that stuff he told you about not wanting to regret something by sleeping with him. I mean, he's Sasuke-freaking-Uchiha, who wouldn't want a free ride on that hot bod? Hell, I'd pay if- Ow!" Ino rubbed her arm where Temari had pinched her, successfully making her close her mouth.

"Thanks Ino." I said, rolling my eyes. Though as ridiculous as it sounded, she had a point. Sasuke wouldn't have pushed me away if he didn't see something happening down the road, right? He wasn't the one night stand type of guy… Was he? _**Ha! That's a good one! He probably runs through girls like Drano! **__Gee, thanks for the helpful insight._

But still, Sasuke was a smart guy, he knew what he was doing back there. I mean, he doesn't know whether I'm a virgin or not, and even though I'm not, he didn't know that. So it's not like he would be breaking my "sacred barrier" or something. No, I already let some other jerk do that. _Sigh, what's wrong with me._

"You're just thinking too much, Sak. Just let it happen, okay?" Temari said, winking at me in understanding. It's like she reads my mind, sometimes. I smiled at the thought, nodding my head in agreement.

"Yeah, thanks guys. Really, you're the best." I said, stepping into a group hug as we got up from the table.

"Aww you guyssssss!" Ino cooed, squeezing everyone in tighter. I giggled and Temari began to squirm in vain, eventually giving up. "This is great. Now let's shop 'til we drop!" Hinata laughed as Tenten, Temari, and I groaned, unprepared and too exhausted for an 'Ino shopping day'. Clearing our cups and purses from the table, we headed out the B & N doorway to our impending doom.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

I walked with Tenten as we lagged behind, preferring to window-shop rather than actually wasting our only cash on things we didn't need. I decided I really enjoyed Tenten's company, despite the weird vibes I got from her before. She seemed like a sweet girl, mild mannered and passionate when it was needed. Kind of like myself I thought proudly. _**Smugly**_, Inner corrected.

"Hey Tenten, can I ask you a silly question?" I said. It wouldn't hurt to get the truth now that we were alone.

"Sure, what's up?" She said, giving me her undivided attention.

"Well, um…" I started, a little embarrassed I even had to question her integrity. "We're… we're friends right?" I finally managed, delaying eye contact until I was done.

She seemed confused then said "I'd like to think so. Why do you ask?"

"It's stupid really, I just sort of had the feeling you didn't really like me, is all. It was dumb, sorry." I said, relieved she had proven me wrong from earlier assumptions.

"That's not dumb, Sakura, it's perfectly normal to feel awkward around someone new." She giggled. I smiled sheepishly, ashamed I ever doubted her in the first place. "I'd like to confess something to you, actually." It was her time to look bashful as I met her gaze again.

"Uh sure, shoot."

"I was actually sort of jealous of you, the first week we met. Oh, are you okay?" She asked, patting me on the back as I tried to stop choking on my own spit.

"_You _were jealous of _me_?" I questioned in disbelief, not sure if she was pulling my leg or not. Again she perked up, laughing lightly.

"Yeah I was. And normally I wouldn't be –no offense, not that you're not worth being jealous over- it's just, I'm typically not the envious type." She explained, looking ahead with a distant sparkle in her eyes. I let her words sink in for a moment before I answered.

"No I understand, no offense taken. But if you aren't then…" Then it dawned on me. "Oh man, you thought I was trying to get with Neji, didn't you?" I asked, feeling silly for not realizing such a thing sooner. Again she smiled sweetly, shaking her head.

"Quite the contrary, actually. I wasn't so upset with you as I was with Neji. It was him I was annoyed with. _He_ was trying to make _me_ jealous."

"By flirting with me?" She nodded in confirmation. "But, why would he do that?" I knew of Tenten and Neji's on-and-off again relationship from various people, but I'd never heard it explained straight from the horse's mouth.

"Well it's about his family and the reason we're currently on break. Long story short; he asked to marry me but I declined because he refuses to introduce me to the rest of his family. I've known Hinata and her little sister for ages, but I haven't, not once, spoken a word to the rest of the Hyuuga clan. It comes off like he's ashamed of me, honestly." She finished, sadness dripping from her voice, and my heart broke with every syllable she spoke.

"Tenten, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." I said, at a loss for words. I could just imagine how difficult it must be for her to watch him flirt around with random, pretty girls, right in front of her no less. It reminded me of myself and Sasuke, though we were far from being so intimate.

"It's okay, not many people do. They just think we're having sex every moment we're together, then whoring ourselves out when we're apart, when that's actually so far from the truth. At least, I can say that much for myself." She said, slight bitterness in her voice. I could relate in more ways than she knew, but I kept that to myself.

"Hey, why don't I help you win him back?" I said, a brilliant plan popping into my head.

"But how?" She asked, a small bit of hope in her eyes. That's all I needed to know she was on board. Smiling like the Cheshire cat, I whispered my idea in her ear, which had her grinning as well.

"Let's do it!" She exclaimed, shaking my out stretched hand. Operation: Get Neji and Tenten Back Together was in effect. _**You're terrible with code names. **__I know._

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

After successfully sneaking back into my own home, I plopped the overnight bag that held my costume, the clothes I wore to Temari's before the party, and a few notebooks(from not coming straight home from school) by my bedroom door, collapsing on my bed with a loud sigh. "Long day?" I heard from the doorway. I twisted my neck (which still hurt like a bitch) to see my aunt Yuusa leaning against the frame with a mug in her hands.

"You're home early." I said, propping up on my elbows as she entered the room fully. I had to pretend I actually went to school today, since she wasn't aware of the chaos that 'a small get-together at Naruto's house' actually was. Yuusame Haruno wasn't a fan of playing hooky, neither was my uncle.

"Yeah, the store was kind of dead, sans a few old ladies getting some early Christmas shopping in." She laughed, taking a seat next to me on the bed. "How was your day?" She asked, tucking a renegade strand of hair behind my ear.

"Pretty boring," _**Lie. **_"had a bogus Biomed test today." _Truth. _"Totally aced it." _**Yet another lie.**_

"That's great, Sak! Did you enjoy your little party last night?"

"Yeah, it was okay." _**Half lie?**_ "Just a few people from school." _**Full lie. **_"We got back to Temari's about eleven something." _**Bigger lie.**_ "Went right to bed after, ha ha." _**God damn, you're such a liar.**_

"Well that's good honey, I'm glad you had fun. Who's shirt is this? It's awfully big for you." She asked, a weird look on her face.

"It's Gaara's." _**Stop it.**_ "I spilled some soda on mine during lunch, so he gave me this from his locker." _**What's wrong with you…**_

"That was nice of him. Well, I'm going over to Lela's house. I'll see you in a bit." She said, kissing me on the forehead and exiting my room, shutting the door on the way out. I released a huge breath I didn't know I was holding in, unfortunately sucking the guilt that hung in the air right back in.

I usually never lie to my aunt, especially not about dumb shit like why I'm wearing someone's shirt, but what was I supposed to tell her? 'Oh by the way, I actually skipped school today because I was too hung-over from the crazy party I got shit-faced at last night, and well, Sasuke let me borrow his shirt because I woke up half naked in his bed this morning, and couldn't find mine while fighting off nausea and exhaustion.' ? Yeah, that would have ended well.

Just as I face palmed, my phone vibrated on my night stand, drawing my attention. Putting off my self-induced guilt trip, I checked my phone, figuring it was a text from Ino. I was right about the text, but I was beyond surprised to see I had a missed call from Sasuke; and what's more, a voicemail. Both dated: _11/1/2011; 2:30am._

I was taken aback and bewildered as to why he called me, knowing full and well I was still at the party at that time. Unless… I gasped, almost tripping over my blankets as I sprung from my bed, holding the one key down until I heard it dialing voicemail. My heart rate was sporadic as I pressed one again, entering my mailbox.

_-You have… one new voicemail from; Sasuke-kun__: _

"_Hey Sak, it's me. I… I don't know why I'm calling you right now. I can actually see you right now, sleeping like a princess. Kami, you're so beautiful."-_

My breath caught in my chest as he continued, a wave of emotion washing over me.

_-"I… I meant what I said Sakura, and I want you to know that. I want us to take baby steps, because, call me crazy; but I feel something when I'm with you. I just can't explain it but… I like it… And I want it. With you."-_

I stood there, silent and still as a statue as I listened to Sasuke Uchiha's drunken confession over voicemail, not sure what to think or say. _**I believe, 'SHANNARO!' is the word you're looking for?**_

_-"And I know I'm rambling but, I just know I'm right about this feeling. I've never met anyone like you before. You're just… so special."_

_To save this message; press two. To delete this message; press seven.-_

Pressing two, my legs felt like Jell-O, and once again I fell back on my bed, my heart in my mouth. I was so completely stunned; so… happy. The dorkiest smile spread across my face as I let each and every one of his words sink into my brain. Sasuke liked me. He _really_ liked me. He called me beautiful and special; he's never met anyone like me before and I make him feel something. He felt something amazing with me, and he wants it. He wants _me._

Without thinking, I scrolled through my contacts until I found his number, and pressed send. When it started ringing I almost slapped myself, realizing I hadn't even thought of anything to say! What the hell was I going to say? Hey Sasuke, I really want to be your girl and jump your bones, do you still wanna go out? _KAMI I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! __**BAKAAA!**_

Glancing at the time on my laptop, it read 11:45pm. He was probably sleeping. On the fourth ring I thought of hanging up, but decided against it. Maybe I'll just leave a voicemail too. Yeah that'll be easier.

_**Fifth ring**__._ _Please go to voicemail, please go to voicemail._

_**Sixth ring. **__Please go to voicemail, please go to-_

"_Hello?" _

The sweet, velvety voice of the boy of my dreams answered, and I suddenly forgot how to operate my vocal chords.

"_Hello, Sakura? Is that you?"_

He sounded desperate; he sounded anxious. Excited. Nervous. Grateful. Vulnerable. Elated. Terrified. Everything he's made me feel in the last forty-eight hours, he was feeling it too. And I was here to soothe his doubt. _**AND YOU BETTER DO IT BEFORE HE HANGS UP! **__SHIT!_

"Sasuke…" I said, my voice the smallest of whispers. I hoped with every piece of my spirit that he heard me, and he would answer.

"_Sakura." _He breathed, relief drowning his voice. _"Hey, where-"_

"I got your voicemail…" I overlapped him, and if I'm not mistaken, he dropped his phone. After much ruffling and some muffled swearing, I could hear his breath on the line again.

"_You uh… you did? What… the one from last night?"_

"Yes."

"_Oh."_ A pregnant silence hung in the air as neither of us offered anything more. Yes, we were on the same page, but so much was going unsaid. I decided to nut up and tell him how I felt; honestly. Taking in a deep breath, and gathering all the false bravado I had in me, I opened my mouth.

"I really like you too, Sasuke. And… I'd like it if we were more than friends…" I felt as though a tremendous weight had been lifted off my chest, but I held off on celebrating just yet. Just when my mood was about to deflate, I heard his deep laughter.

"_I'd really like that too, Sakura."_ He replied, and my heart was sent soaring. In my full length mirror across the room, I could see the goofiest smile on my face. And I did absolutely nothing to hide it.

"Baby steps?" I asked, using his slurred but sincere words him. I could hear him chuckle again, noticing I wasn't going to let him live those words down.

"_Baby steps." _My smile grew even more at his words, if that was even possible, and I knew he was riding the same cloud I was.

"I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

"_Definitely."_

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

"_Goodnight, Sakura."_

.

.

.

* * *

**Alrighty, that was lovely chapter 7! I guess I've got some explaining to do, don't I? Well, for starters, I turned 17 on Feb.6 ! Yay! And I've got my own laptop now! Woot woot! Yes yes, so writing will be a heck of a lot easier for me. I still save the chapters on a USB Flash drive just in case, but I should be good. Another thing is, I have 2 online classes this semester in school, plus I'm in Chemistry and English 3, so I'll be pretty busy. English 3 is what I'm concerned the most about, because here in North Carolina we have Senior Exit Projects, which is a 2 year thing where you write a 6-8pg research paper, and then present a product(model, PowerPoint, etc.). So this year (my junior year) I write the paper. Now I've already finished my first draft so I'm half way through, and I have another draft coming up in March, so again I'm going to be busy. Not sure when I'll get things up, but I'll do my best to put out the most quality work I can.**

**Speaking of conflicts, how did you guys like the aftermath of the big party? I intended for this chapter to be kind of low key, because after a rager like that everyone is pretty mellow, LOL. Surprisingly it came out to about 30 pages in Microsoft word, which makes this the longest chapter I've ever written! There is a lot more dialogue than I planned, but Sakura is a very social girl, so it's okay :3 Plus, I'm addressing the issues with Tenten and Neji, so don't think I was just throwing that in there for no reason LOL. Anyone else who seems to have caused some problems will come up as well, and of course Sakura's brother and her old life in Suna will be brought up later. So just keep an eye out for those things, and pay close attention to details because they will most likely come up again. The fun is just beginning you guys, it only gets more interesting from here. :]**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, very sorry for the wait! And I'm not really worrying about the review thing anymore, because I see so many people subscribing. So obviously they are following the story, but some feedback would be great. I really enjoy reading what you all think of the story so far; good, bad, or indifferent, and I encourage you to give constructive criticism. That's the beautiful thing about fanfiction- Authors can hear what the people think before something is in print!(Not that I;m publishing this further, haha). I have my friend Sharon who reads and gives ideas, and tells me when things don't make much sense, but if anyone needs something explained or wants a hint about what's to come, you can ask in a review or simply PM me. I've also started Beta work, so that will take up some of my time, though it should not conflict with my writing. **

_[Additionally, I mentioned that Sakura's aunt, Yuusame, has the surname Haruno. I've also mentioned in previous chapters that Sakura is related to her aunt by blood, since she is her mother's eldest sister. Now here's where I may have thrown people off; Haruno is definitely Sakura's birth given name, and the name comes from her Uncle, Kurago, and her father, (nameless for now). So in essence, Uncle Kurago and Sakura's biological father are brothers of the Haruno clan. And auntie Yuusame and Sakura's biological mother, Kunoichi, are sisters- but Haruno is now their new surname name. Everyone following? So for the sake of the story, both sisters were married into the Haruno name. _

_For example (hypothetically speaking of course): if Sakura were to have a sister named Lola, and Sasuke and Sakura were to elope; Sakura's maiden name from her biological father is Haruno, but her surname would now be Uchiha, because she married into the Uchiha clan. And let's say Sakura's older sister, Lola Haruno, marries Itachi Uchiha; then she would marry into the Uchiha clan as well. So Sakura and Lola are biological sisters born of the Haruno clan, but now they also share the surname of Uchiha. And of course Sasuke and Itachi are biological brothers born of the Uchiha clan. So I hope everyone sees where I'm going with this, if not just let me know. :]_

**Grammatical and spelling errors will be corrected at a later time.**

**R&R PLease, Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Phew, this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. I apologize for the lateness as usual, but I hope it will be worth the wait. Enjoy! :D**

**Oh and there could probably, perhaps, quite possibly be some citrus in this chapter... So this could presumably be taken as a credible warning... Maybe ;)**

* * *

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams_

_**Inner Sakura/Sasuke**_

**Text messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my plot and OC's.**

_Chapter 8 ~Sasuke's POV~_

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

"_Ha ha, you're such a cornball Sasuke."_

"I mean it. I could make you spaghetti from scratch, and it will be the single most delicious thing you've ever eaten."

"_Okay, but what if I had no silverware to eat with?"_

"Well… Then I'd make you pizza instead. You could eat with your hands."

"_Yeah, but what if I had no hands?"_

"What? Why wouldn't you have hands?"

"_I don't know… They were blown off in a tragic chemistry experiment gone wrong, and now I can't eat your delicious pizza."_

"Alright… Then I'd feed you."

"_Ah yes, of course. Oh, but then who would row the gondola?"_

"I'd still row it."

"_You would?"_

"Yes, I'll just have to feed you with my feet."

"_Ew!" _An eruption of muffled, girlish giggling was heard down the other end of the line, and I smirked at her attempt at quieting herself. _"That's so gross, Sasuke!"_

It was after midnight, a school night, and Sakura and I were whispering nonsense over the phone, trying not to wake our households respectively. I know what you're thinking- it's shocking to me too. If someone told me a month ago that I would be up in the middle of the night, talking to an annoying pink haired girl for hours on the phone, I would have glared at them and muttered something obscene. But here I was, uncharacteristically offering to build Sakura a gondola, and feed her pizza with my toes while I rowed us down my favorite stream just outside Konoha.

"_Well that's quite a plan, . I'll have to hold you to that." _Sakura said, her voice back to a whisper after taming her laughter. Typically I'd find that extremely annoying from any other girl, but that was just it: Sakura was unlike any one else; she was entirely herself.

"I'd pinky swear it to you but we are on the phone, at one AM need I remind you." I joked half-heartedly. Truth be told, I could listen to her ramble for a few more hours and her voice would sound just as melodious to my ears as it always has. That was just the affect little Pinky had on me.

"_This is true, but you still owe me a date mister! Remember when you offered to take a look at my bike? Yep, I'm still waiting on that."_ I could imagine her eyes rolling as she said this, crossing her arms and turning her head to hide the smile that would surely contradict her tone.

"Fine, Friday it is." I stated, confident she would agree.

"_What?"_

"Friday. That's when I'll come over and check out the bike. You're welcome." She scoffed.

"_Did you just invite yourself to my house?"_ She asked in amusement.

"I did, and again, you're welcome." Her next remark, which I'm sure was sarcastic, was quickly muffled by a yawn, officially declaring it the end of our conversation. "You should sleep."

"_Yeah I guess you're right."_ She sighed, yet another smothered yawn surfacing. _"Does that mean you'll drive me home, then?"_

I almost laughed. "Don't I always?" It was true I had been driving Sakura home after school, though not all the time. Lately we would just sit in her driveway and talk for a few minutes. Sometimes about nothing in particular, and others times about a few things. She was very intellectual which meant I could actually carry on an intelligent conversation for once, something I reserved for Shikamaru when I was bored.

"_Ha, smartass. Well I'll see you in a few hours." _She spoke lightly, exhaustion finally hitting her._ "Good ni-morning Sasuke-kun."_

"Good morning Sakura." I ended the call first, but not before I caught the 'kun'. Since when did she add the honorific to my name? I tried to think of any other time I'd heard her use it, but I recalled nothing. Perhaps a few times with Gaara no Sabaku, but he was practically her family. _**'Sasuke-kun', huh? **__Tsk, girls._

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

Legs. That's all I could see. That's all anyone could see.

Sakura and Ino stopped in the middle of their conversation to see why everyone had fallen silent, and I heard giggling from their side of the table. We were at lunch and the day had been mundane for the most part. It had been a few weeks since the Halloween party, and most everyone was finally winding down. One moment we were listening to mindless gossip, the next we were gawking at the figure in the cafeteria doorway.

There stood Tenten, the benevolent valedictorian of the senior class, clad in a form fitting skirt that rode high on her thighs and black stilettos. Her deep cut blouse showed more cleavage than I'd ever thought the girl had, and her chestnut brown hair that was typically pinned to the top of her head in buns was flowing freely to her waist in soft ringlets. It was no secret that the brunette was a dancer of 12 years, preforming recitals and beating out some of the countries' top dancers in competitions around the nation since the age of six, but she had never shown herself like this. The usually modest student body president had tapped into her sensual side, all modesty and coyness out the window. With a cherry colored smirk adorning her face, Tenten gracefully made her way into the cafeteria, with much applause and wolf whistles from the football team and her fellow senior classmates. Peeking over at Sakura, I narrowed my eyes, knowing she definitely had something to do with this. She only shrugged her shoulders innocently, but I wasn't buying it.

"What on Kami's green earth is she wearing!" Neji all but yelled, standing up from his seat as his sort-of-girlfriend stopped to bat lashes with some of her new admiring jock friends.

"Doesn't she look great? I knew she had an awesome body under all those baggy Chinese clothes." Sakura said proudly as Hinata and Temari nodded in agreement, only furthering my suspicion she was up to something.

"I think she looks hot!" Kiba exclaimed, causing Neji to scowl in his direction before turning his eyes back to Tenten. We watched as she threw her head back and began laughing at something Suigetsu Hōzuki, another junior teammate of ours, placing a hand on his shoulder. She glanced at Neji for a millisecond, her hand lingering on the white haired boy's shoulder, and leaned down to whispered something into his ear. Hōzuki grinned and winked, to which she smiled at before making her way to our table, her confident smirk still in place. I thought I heard Neji's jaw clench.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Tenten greeted as usual, her peppy personality never faltering even in her scalding outfit. I wasn't even aware she owned clothes like that! I could hear my inner chuckling at the expression on Hyuuga's face; it wasn't pleasant.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, Tenten?" Neji spoke through gritted teeth, obviously beyond pissed. _**This should be entertaining.**_

"Why, whatever do you mean, Hyuuga-_san_?" The honorific rolled off her tongue like water, but I didn't miss Neji visibly wince at the use of his surname. Tenten was generally a polite and proper girl, but she's known him long enough not to speak so formerly anymore. His nostrils flared at her nonchalant attitude, and he closed his eyes as he spoke.

"May I speak with you in private?" He said icily, clenching and unclenching his jaw as she took a seat next to Hinata.

"I think you look super sexy, Tenten. I approve." Ino said with a wink and huge grin on her face, causing Sakura to giggle and nod her head in agreement. Now they were just taunting him.

"Thank you, Ino. And whatever you want to say to me, surely you can say it in front of our dear and close friends, Hyuuga-san." Tenten blinked innocently, like she had never had an intimate relationship with this boy in her life. Even being on the outside as I was, I could tell this was deeper rooted than I initially thought, and I definitely wanted nothing to do with it.

"_Now,_ Tenten." He commanded, his glare unwavering. Tenten rolled her eyes and stood from the table.

"Yes, _your majesty._" She spoke lowly, as if it were poison on her lips rather than lipstick. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see how her new, carefree attitude was royally pissing his majesty off, but that didn't mean it wasn't humorous. With a sweet smile and a quick goodbye to her friends, Tenten began her trek from the cafeteria (not before waving to a basketball player), Neji hot on her heels. Upon their exit the entire room erupted into hushed inquires and hurried gossip, just her intention. Turning back to Sakura I narrowed my eyes again.

"Sakura." She held a finger to her smirking lips and winked just as the bell rang, ending lunch hour. Yeah, she definitely had something to do with this. Shaking my head I followed her lead as we walked to the gymnasium.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

Walking down the hallway I adjusted my duffel bag on my shoulder and began searching my pockets for my car keys. Instead I fingered my cell phone, deciding to text Sakura. She had disappeared towards the end of last period, probably up to no good with Ino, and I wasn't sure if I was still taking her home. Just when I pulled up her contact, I heard the scuffle of tennis shoes and muffled giggles. _**Found her. **__Tsk._

Turning the corner I was entirely unsurprised to see Sakura and Ino peeking into a classroom window, still in their P.E. uniforms. What was surprising was seeing Hinata and Temari with them, just as guilty of eavesdropping, though at least they were changed.

I cleared my throat, causing the four girls to squeak in surprise and cease their spying. On who, I could only guess, but I wasn't concerned with that.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura laughed nervously, nudging Ino with her elbow to hide something behind her back. _If that's a camera I swear to Kami… _

"I could ask you the same thing." I countered, crossing my arms over my chest. Sakura continued to laugh awkwardly, waving off my question as Temari slumped against the wall, and Hinata found something very interesting in the linoleum tile beneath her feet. From the corner of my eye I could see Ino slinking off to the side; trying to make a run for it I'm sure. "Freeze, Yamanaka!" She squeaked again and this time dropped what she was hiding behind her back. It was a flip video camera. _You've got to be kidding... __**Busted!**_

"Oi, great going Piggy! You probably broke it!" Sakura scolded the girl, who was holding her arms in the air like she'd been caught by the police.

"Oh for cripes sake..." Temari mumbled as she slapped a palm to her face.

"Kick it over." I gestured to the camera, to which Ino promptly complied. Picking it up I held up the evidence in my hand, narrowing my eyes at the nosiest girls I knew. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" I chided, Sakura and Ino bowing their heads in defeat. "I'd expect this much from the likes of you two, but not _you._" I pointed to Hinata and Temari with the flip camera respectively, shaking my head. "I thought _you two_ were better than _this_."

"I am, sometimes." Temari sighed while Hinata's face grew red as a radish. Well, more than it already was. Tossing the camera back to Ino, who very nearly missed it before clutching it to her chest, I ordered her to delete the video just as the door to the classroom opened. Out walked a smug looking Tenten and a disheveled Neji Hyuuga. _Oh for the love of…_

"Let's go Sakura." I said, readjusting my bag on my shoulder as she made her way to my side timidly. "Delete it." Ino nodded earnestly, fumbling with the camera as she scurried down the hallway, Temari and Hinata booking it in the opposite direction.

"You're unbelievable, you know that." I told Sakura, my arm draped around her shoulders as I directed us out of the building. It was more of a statement than a question, but I knew she understood as she shot me a Naruto-like grin and laughed. I'm sure she'd tell me all about her devious little plan later.

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

"Bye guys! I'll talk to you later!" Sakura shouted across the parking lot before jogging up to walk with me. It was Friday and I had promised her I'd look at her motorcycle, and Uchiha's always keep their word. I glanced down to the normally bubbly girl as she silently made her way to my car, but the soft smile on her face reassured me nothing was wrong. Ducking into my mustang, I put the key in ignition, not turning it until Sakura was in with her door closed. With a flick of my wrist the engine purred to life, and I smirked when Sakura melted into the passenger's seat with a delighted shiver. I've learned that it was her favorite part about my car, and her reaction was slowly becoming my favorite. Still sunken into her seat, Sakura turned her face towards me with the goofiest smile and nodded, wordlessly telling me she was ready to go. I caught a chuckle in my throat before it could emerge at the look on her face; it was absolutely priceless.

"You're so weird." I mumbled, to which she responded by sticking her tongue at me. What was I saying about being intellectual earlier? Sometimes she was just as immature as the Dobe. With a smirk I smoothly pulled out of my parking space and started for her house.

We arrived no later than fifteen minutes at Sakura's and by the lack of car in the driveway I could tell her aunt and uncle were still at work. Even so, I decided to park on the curb and cut off the engine. Instead of opening her door to exit, Sakura turned to me with a smile on her face. I arched a brow, but still she said nothing.

"What?"

"What, what?" She said, her smile growing. As much as I enjoyed seeing it, I still had no idea what she was getting at.

"Sakura." I warned quietly, and finally she spoke up.

"It's just that, I've been inviting you in for weeks but you always declined. And now you're finally coming in." She said somewhat shyly, a rose hue touching her cheeks. That's what she was so excited about? I was only staying for a while. _**Tsk, girls**_.

Shaking my head I exited the car, grabbing our bags from the backseat.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Captain Uchiha." Sakura said as she opened the front door, placing her keys on a silver hook as I shut the door behind me. It was just as I expected; quaint. I meant it when I said I liked her house, it was small but comforting, warm and inviting. Something a large house can't always offer.

I followed Sakura to the kitchen, placing our bags on the table as she walked over to the refrigerator. "Want anything?" She offered over her shoulder.

"Just water, thanks." I said, admiring the family pictures on display. There were tons of them, all arranged in neat rows along the length of the wall, seemingly ordered from oldest to newest. I spotted a little girl around the age of 5, cotton candy ringlets brushing her shoulders as she smiled wide in a sage sundress, her two front teeth missing. "Well who's this little darling?" I asked Sakura as she handed me a cold water bottle, knowing full and well the little girl was her.

"I don't know, but she's got a huge forehead." Sakura said, rolling her eyes and taking a seat at the table. I chuckled lightly at her response.

"I kind of like it, matches that cute little face of hers." I thought aloud, glancing at said cute face from the corner of my eye. Sakura just smiled and opened her geometry book, her cheeks resembling the color of her hair. Looking back to the wall, I saw a slightly older Sakura with a tall red haired boy, his eyes a familiar mint green and full of vivacity as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Her eyes spoke a thousand words, but the genuine happiness in them told me this person must be important to her, perhaps her elder brother, Dante. Glancing back at Sakura, she had stopped working and was looking at the photograph; a distant, solitary look clouding her usually clear orbs.

"That's my brother Dante." She spoke softly, proving my speculation correct. "We were nine and twelve there." Sakura offered quietly with a smile, but it was void of any emotion, and oddly that unsettled me. Sakura was an optimist, she was the type of girl to laugh and lighten the mood when t hings felt too tense, and doing anything in her power to help someone feel better. It was unnerving to see her on the other side of that equation for once, especially because I found myself on the exact same side.

"You're close." It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway, blinking repeatedly as she looked back down to her homework.

"He was my best friend." She whispered, her nose still in the textbook. Her voice was thick, full of the emotions she refused to show through her eyes. "Ahem, I figured we could do some-"

"Was?" I asked, catching her use of the past tense. As soon as the word left my mouth however, I wished it hadn't. She was obviously trying to change the subject, but she closed her mouth then, not intending to answer my question. I waited for her to speak again but she just continued scribbling equations onto her paper. I took a seat in front of her, remaining quiet until she looked up again. When she locked gazes with me I cursed myself for mentioning anything at all. Those beautiful viridian orbs were glossy, tears threating to spill unto her porcelain cheeks at any second.

"Yeah." Was all she managed to say, the ghost of a smile gracing her lips. I didn't like to see her like this; this hallow part of Sakura. I didn't want her to have that void within her, because I knew the feeling all too well. Not to mention I wasn't exactly the most comforting person in the world, and when it came to women I was as useful as a log.

A single tear rolled from her bowed head, lingering on her red nose before dropping to her math work. My heart clenched, making my chest feel tight to the point where I had to put effort into breathing. With a hesitant, but steady hand, I reached across the table and cupped her warm cheek, sweeping the trail of wetness away with my thumb. She met my eyes again, her bottom lip quivering the slightest bit as she leaned into my hand. I was at a loss for words, or more, unable to choose the right one. Sorry wasn't going to cut it, nor was 'it's okay', because it wasn't. There was nothing okay about the situation, and sorry wouldn't bring her brother back. So I settled for sweeping my thumb over her smooth skin again, towing her face to mine once I made way to her seat. I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, crouching down to eye level since her head was still down, and waited. For however long it would take to settle her down, I would wait. Meeting my eyes, the corners of her mouth tilted upward a fraction before she spoke.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

I only nodded once, letting my hand fall from her cheek to her small hand as I stood. "Come on." I thought it best to find a distraction, so I lead her out to the garage to look at her bike.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

"It's your spark plugs." I said after a few moments of examining Sakura's motorcycle and revving the engine to make sure.

"Come again?" She replied, confusion written all over her face. I nearly chuckled.

"Your spark plugs, they need to be replaced. See?" She hovered over my shoulder as I pointed to the problem within the engine. She made an "o" with her mouth, which fell back to her contorted expression.

"Are they important?" She asked innocently, genuine curiosity in her voice now as her head tilted to the side.

"Very. Spark plugs are instrumental in making a gasoline engine run, and motorcycle engines work the same way that car engines do, being that they consist of pistons, a cylinder block and a head, which contains the valve train. The pistons move up and down in the cylinder block, driven by explosions of a fuel and air mixture that has been ignited by a spark, which is where the 'spark plugs' come into play. They shoot out a spark of electricity into the compressed mixture of air and gasoline within an engine's cylinders, which ignites the mixture and forces the cylinder's piston down. The motion of the piston is what creates power and makes the engine run. Without a proper working spark plug, you're not going to get very far on this thing." I finished.

When she remained silent I glanced back at her face. Her mouth was ajar and her eyebrows were knitted together, hanging low above her astonished eyes. Looking from the engine to my face, her brows shot up.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun. How do you know all that?" She said in amazement, giving me an odd sense of pride. To say she was easily impressed would be false, but sometimes it really didn't take much at all. I just shrugged, having looked into many engines in my life.

"I used to watch my brother and his friends fix up old junk cars all the time. You pick up a few things along the way." At the mention of my childhood she smiled, because it wasn't often I did that. Sakura was the type of girl to ask a lot of questions (which got annoying), but at least she wasn't afraid to admit when she didn't understand something.

She'd asked me a few times about Itachi, but he was a touchy subject. I guess it's only fair that I explained my history a little, since she had done the same a few hours ago. Though, I never really asked… well not exactly. I decided I would answer if she asked, but only if she asked. I'm not just going to start rambling on about my life, that wasn't my style. _**Mysterious and aloof.**__ Exactly._

"I can replace them tomorrow; I'll just have to pick some things up. It's not a bad idea to change your oil every now and again, either." I added with a smirk. She playfully pushed me muttering something along the lines of 'jerk' under her breath.

"Well how much are spark plugs going to cost? I'm sure I could scrap up the cash sooner than later." She said stretching her arms above her head, her navel visible as her shirt rode up. Sakura had started working down at Chiyo's Diner with Temari and Gaara because it "gave her something to do". She wasn't necessarily wealthy, but from the many things her aunt and uncle owned I could tell money wasn't scarce. Still, I had the strange urge to please her, especially after the breakdown she had in the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it." I said, wiping my hands on my jeans as I stepped away from her bike.

"What?

"I'll take care of it." I reaffirmed, catching her eyes this time. She opened her mouth then closed it again, giving me an odd look. I held her gaze, standing behind what I said. Then she shook her head.

"I can't let you do that, Sasuke."

"Sakura it's fine."

"No no, I can pay for it on my own."

"It wasn't a request."

"And I didn't ask." She stood her ground, looking me directly in the eyes, which meant she was on her tip toes. I sighed, she could be so damn stubborn.

"How about this: I'll get the spark plugs and you can buy the oil?" She debated this in her head for a second, obviously not happy with my suggestion. Sakura had this thing about being useful; if ever she felt she wasn't, she'd freak out until she was allowed to help. Finally she lowered herself back to flat feet and nodded.

"Fine." She said crossing her arms and pouting. I smirked and kissed her cheek, instantly turning her into pudding. "Jerk," She muttered, slapping my arm and making her way back into the house. I closed everything back up and headed in after her.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

Sakura's laughter filled the living room at a stupid commercial, her amusement alone making me crack a smirk. The front door opened revealing a tired looking Yuusame Haruno; a slender woman in her early forties, and the overworked aunt of Sakura. Yuusame's chocolate brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, and even from the couch I could tell she had dark circles beneath her eyes.

"Sakura, I'm home!" She called out as she hung her coat in the closet next to the front door. Walking into the living room her eyes bugged a nanosecond before a cheerful grin graced her features. "Oh hello, Sasuke! I was wondering whose car that was outside. It's good to see you again dear."

"And the same to you, Mrs. Haruno." I replied politely.

"Oh call me Yuusa, Sweetie, all the kids do." She smiled warmly, reminding me entirely of Sakura. I nodded curtly.

"Oh guess what, Yuusa? Sasuke knows what's wrong with my bike! He's coming back to fix it tomorrow." Sakura explained excitedly, greeting her aunt with a peck on the cheek.

"That's great honey! God forbid your uncle would get off his butt and have a look himself." Yuusame rolled her eyes, walking into the kitchen. "Are you kids hungry?"

Sakura looked at me and I shook my head. "No thanks Yuusa, we're fine." She called over her shoulder, turning her attention back to the television. I looked at my watch that read a quarter after 6, quietly cursing to myself. I was told to be home an hour ago. Sakura looked at me with concern about to ask what was wrong.

"I have to get going." I said standing from the sofa and running a hand through my hair.

"So soon?" Sakura asked as I helped her stand up as well.

"Yeah, I forgot I told my mom I'd help her at home. I'm late."

"Oh okay." Sakura said quietly, her hand still in mine. "Thanks for hanging out with me. And looking at my baby." She smiled bashfully. I love to see her blush like that. Bringing her hand to my lips, I placed a kiss on her knuckles and gave a small smile of my own.

"Anytime." Her smiled grew wider as she lead me to the front door, not before placing my book bag in my right hand, still refusing to drop my left one. "Nice seeing you again, M- Yuusa." I nodded to the older woman, who was rummaging through the cabinets for something.

"Leaving so soon? Have a good night, Sweetie."

"I'll be right back, Yuusa." Sakura called back, dragging me towards the door. I slung my bag over my right shoulder, searching for my keys in my pocket. Opening the door I paused. Sakura's hand was still in mine.

"Thanks again, for everything." She said in a small voice, reluctantly dropping my hand.

"Yeah, no problem." She stayed quiet, looking at her feet. I caught her chin, tilting her face upward to look at me. "I'll see you tomorrow; you're buying oil, remember?" I reminded her, searching her face for a trance of that lovely smile I enjoyed so much. Her lips twitched upward and she nodded. Content with her response, I brought her into my chest, the sweet fragrance of her hair clouding my senses. We stayed like that for a minute until I pulled her away, but not before pecking her on the lips. Grabbing my face in her dainty hands, she brought my lips back to hers, obviously not satisfied with just a peck goodnight. We kissed long and slow, completely ignoring her aunt's presence in the next room.

"Goodnight Sasuke, drive safe." She said quietly, placing her lips to my temple one last time. I ran my thumb over the slick surface of her lips before stepping out onto the porch.

"Goodnight, love." And with that, I started for my car.

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

At around 2:30pm the following afternoon, I found myself in an AutoZone, flipping through a random magazine as I waited for my purchase. Surprisingly Mother didn't seem bothered by my coming home late, even if I had missed dinner. I'm quite sure it had something to do with Sakura, though. She liked when I told her about Sakura. _When_ I told her, that is, and she cooed over my spending time with her. I could tell they would get along, both being upbeat, congenial people. Oddly enough, my father didn't chew me out either. He was acting stranger and stranger every day and honestly, it was throwing me off.

**7pm last night [flashback]**

_Sasuke quickly made his way into the house, hoping to sneak into his room and avoid both his parents, if possible. _

"_Sasuke-kun, is that you?" 'No getting past mom.' He thought, removing his shoes at the entrance._

"_Yes mother." He called back, walking into the living room to find her curled up on the couch with a book. She was wearing her reading glasses, something that always amused her children when they were small. Sasuke braced himself for a mouthful, but to his shock she just hugged him instead._

"_Welcome home, Sweetheart. How was your day?" Mikoto Uchiha spoke softly, guiding her youngest son to the couch to sit with her. Sasuke was confused, but he answered her nonetheless._

"_It was good, I guess. I stopped over Sakura's earlier to check out her motorbike since it wasn't working properly. That's where I'm coming from now actually. I apologize for missing dinner." He explained as his mother smiled. _

"_That's okay, Sasu-chan. I'm just glad you're spending time with Sakura-chan." She had begun using the sign of endearment when Sakura came into conversation, which pleased Sasuke (though he wouldn't admit that out loud.) "How is Sakura?" _

_Sasuke could tell where this was going, and he smiled to his mother. _

"_She's good." Mikoto's own smile grew at his answer. She enjoyed speaking of the young pinkette and longed to me her. Anyone who could bring a smile (or even a smirk) to her son's face was wonderful in her book._

_Just as quickly as it had come however, the mood in the room shifted when Fugaku Uchiha entered, the lines around his eyes and mouth exemplifying his age and the sternness he carried with him always. His hard exterior was something his family and few colleagues had grown accustomed to, not displacing them in the least bit. _

"_Sasuke, you're home." Fugaku spoke soberly, walking over to his son and wife. Sasuke stood from the couch immediately, any trace of a smile completely wiped off his face. _

"_Yes father. Good evening." Sasuke replied obediently, falling into his usual solemn routine once again. Mikoto visibly tensed in her seat, waiting for Fugaku's response. The older gentleman nodded his head, holding out his hand towards his son._

"_Yes, good evening indeed." Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of second before her took his father's hand, consciously keeping his handshake firm just as he was taught. It wasn't often that Sasuke received this sort of attention from his father; positive attention that is. It was queer and unfamiliar to Sasuke but he decided to remain phlegmatic about the situation, at least while in the presence of his parents._

_Seemingly satisfied with Sasuke's response (amazingly), Fukagu nodded his head, clapping his son on the shoulder before moving to his wife and kissing her temple. Wordlessly, he exited the room again, leaving both his wife and son utterly perplexed. Sasuke and Mikoto shared a glance, not sure what to make of the past thirty seconds. The woman grinned, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she picked up her book to resume her reading._

**[End of flashback]**

I was still bewildered by my father's actions, not expecting his behavior at all. It was a rare occurrence for Fugaku Uchiha to act so… pleasantly. Even if he didn't smile, he was still polite and calm; I didn't understand it at all. Shaking my hand, clapping my shoulder, openly displaying affection to my mother; I was convinced the old man had cancer! I suppose I shouldn't assume something so rash, but I needed to make sense of it all somehow. Luckily, I had a very attractive distraction to my right, successfully easing my mind as I watched her browse air fresheners from an elevated rack.

She had her bubblegum colored hair loosely piled on top of her head today, light-washed Bermuda shorts hugging her slender thighs. She was wearing the shirt I let her borrow again, and the way she tied it back was incredibly appealing. She always seemed to do that though; look amazing with little to no effort. Sakura didn't wear much makeup and she would opt out heels for vans or converse, any day. Her clothes were form fitting yet still modest, which believe it or not, I'm quite fond of. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to see her in that skin-tight nurse costume in a heartbeat, but witnessing the sheer, unadulterated confidence she exuded in a simple t-shirt and jeans was sexier than anything she could possibly put on.

Catching my eyes on her, Sakura smiled, walking over to me with three car fresheners in her hands. "Which one smells better?" She asked, standing each up between her fingers for me to examine. I raised a brow at her, not sure why she was grabbing air fresheners for her motorcycle in the first place.

"What do you need those for?" I opposed, to which she made a face. Sighing I obliged her request, sniffing one of the cardboard pine trees. "That one." I said without smelling the rest; I didn't need to. Sakura pursed her lips, obviously disappointed I didn't take the time to sample each one.

"You didn't even try the other two." She argued, still holding the cutouts to my face. "Smell."

"I like that one Sakura, I don't need to smell the rest." I countered, skipping an ad in the magazine.

"Sasuke." Her voice was warning, causing me to lower my magazine again. She had shifted her weight to one leg and placed a hand on her propped hip, her expression staid. Cripes, she was in "the stance". _**What's smelling two more car fresheners, anyway? **_

Sighing, I sniffed the remaining pine trees, scowling slightly at the last one. It was too fruity. Looking back at her face she looked smug, clearly pleased she had won. I huffed, bringing the magazine back up to my face. "I still like the first one."

Bringing the black freshener up to her face again to read the label, she snorted. "You just like it 'cause it smells like _your_ car." She stated, throwing me a knowing look. I smirked, watching her sniff the package again over the top of my page.

"So do you." I said, reading _Leather car_ on the label. Her face told me I was right, but she put the other air fresheners back instead of admitting that much.

"_Haruno, your purchase is ready for pick. Please report to the counter._" A male voice over the store intercom said, drawing mine and Sakura's attention. I replaced the magazine in the rack I got it from, following Sakura to the front of the store with my hands in my pockets.

Reaching the counter, we were greeted by none other than Suigetsu Hōzuki; his toothy grin displaying sharp, white teeth as recognition crossed his face. "Well look what the cat dragged in. Fancy seeing you two here." He said, mostly to Sakura than me. Cheeky bastard.

"Hey, Suigetsu! I didn't know you worked here." Sakura replied leaning against the counter. I managed to release an acknowledging 'hn'. Suigetsu nodded, placing the box containing the new spark plugs in front of us. I knew he worked here for a few months now and frankly, I was hoping today was his day off.

"Yep, for six months now." _Six months, excuse me._ I internally rolled my eyes at the thought. "So uh… you two on a date, or something?" He asked punching numbers into the cash register.

Sakura giggled, plopping the bottle of oil next the box and sliding the black freshener next to it. "No silly, Sasuke's fixing my motorcycle for me since I'm kind of an engine-virgin." I literally choked at her use of the word 'virgin', my eyes darting to Suigetsu's face. I did my best not to scowl at his expression, his hormones surely kicking in. To put it bluntly- Suigetsu was one of the most perverted guys I knew, and I hang out with Naruto.

"Oh yeah? Well I've learned a lot working here; if you'd like, I could give you a few _pointers_ sometime?" Hōzuki offered suggestively, handing Sakura her bags.

"That's very nice of you, Suigetsu. Thank you, maybe I'll take you up on that." Sakura smiled, apparently missing the sexual connotation in his words. I didn't however, and it pissed me off. Like a lot. I shoved the money for the spark plugs into his grubby hands, grabbing the box off the counter.

"Keep the change. Let's go, Sak." I all but snarled, walking towards the main entrance. I heard Sakura thank Suigetsu again and say goodbye, jogging up to open the door for me. I grunted thanks, making a b-line for my car.

"Sasuke?" Slamming the trunk closed I stared at her, reading confusion all over her face. "Are you okay?" She asked, following me to the driver's side door.

"Peachy." I grunted, ripping my door open and leaning inside to start the car. Searching the middle console I found a pack of cigarettes which thankfully still had one inside. Pulling it out, I set it between my lips, digging into my pockets for a lighter. She was still standing there, glowering at me.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" She asked, her face practically screaming worry. I hated that look; it made me feel pathetic.

"Nothing." I muttered around the cigarette, flicking the lighter for the fifth time and finally getting more than a spark.

"You're lying. Now tell me what's wrong." She reprimanded, her face growing harder each moment I kept silent. I took a long drag instead. "Sasuke, answer me."

"Cripes Sak, would you knock it off? I don't want to have this conversation right now." I said, exhaling smoke through my nose in the opposite direction of her face, though the wind carried it anyway.

"I don't care! We're- look at me! We're talking about this." She pestered, driving me up the god damn wall. "Sasuke!"

"Jesus Christ you're annoying." I mumbled, turning away from her to exhale again.

"And you're an asshole! How the hell is anyone supposed to talk you when all you do is push them away?"

I stayed silent, deciding I didn't want to answer any more of her questions. I took another drag, deliberately exhaling in her general direction this time. She scowled, snatching the cigarette from my mouth and throwing it to the ground. I clenched my jaw shut. _She better not do what I think she's about to do…_

Sakura shifted her weight to one leg, the other hovering over my now bent cigarette.

"Don't do it, Sakura." I warned through gritted teeth, glaring something fierce at her.

"_Or what_?" She retorted, glaring just as dangerously as I was. I could feel my nostrils flaring as my skin burned; I was not in the mood for games. _**She's bluffing.**_

"You won't."

"Tsk. _Try me_, Uchiha."

"SAKURA; DON'T." I snarled, moving closer to my damaged cigarette. Her eyes narrowed into thin slits and she looked to the ground beneath her. I watched dumbfounded as she crushed the cigarette with the ball of her foot, making sure to grind it into the asphalt of the parking lot. _**Hm, I guess she wasn't bluffing after all.**_

I inhaled deeply. "You want to know what my problem is, Sakura?" I said gravely, squeezing my temples between my index fingers.

"Yes, Sasuke, I do. That's only what I've been asking you for the last ten minutes!" She yelled, stepping closer to me.

"You're my damn problem! You are the single most agitating woman I've ever met in my life and you drive me fucking crazy!" I hollered back.

"What? How the hell am _I _the problem? No one told you to act like a prissy bitch all the time-" She stopped abruptly, her eyes widening in realization. "Oh my god. This is about Suigetsu, isn't it? Isn't it!"

"For fuck's sake, yes! Yes, okay?"

"What the hell did he do to you? He wasn't even talking to you!" She yelled, clearly missing the point entirely.

"I'm sorry, were you not just flirting with that asshole back there?" I challenged, pointing at the front entrance of AutoZone. That fact that we were still even here was aggravating, add the fact that my head felt like it would explode any minute now. "Can you not pick up on a sexual invitation when one is directed towards you? Come on Sakura, keep up!"

"I'm not an idiot, Sasuke, so stop fucking talking to me like I am." She growled, jabbing me in the chest with her finger. I dropped my arm, running a hand through my hair and down my face. "I can talk to _whoever_ I want, _however_ I want."

"No, no you can't!" I corrected, my head and heart pounding rowdily against my body.

"AND WHY THE FUCK NOT!" She incited, completely in my face now.

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" I snapped, grabbing her face in my hands and crushing my lips onto hers. She froze for a whole ten seconds as shock overtook her body, than placed her palms against my chest and shoved hard. The rise and fall of her chest exuded her utter exhaustion, her face a mixture of frustration; confusion; and exhilaration. "I'm your boyfriend." I repeated quieter, softer. Sakura's face fell, her eyes rapidly scanning the floor, the store front, the cars; anything but my face.

"Ugh!" She huffed, stomping her feet like a tantrum prone child all the way to the other side of the car. The passenger's side door lurched open then slammed shut again. I pressed my temples again, trying to comprehend what just happened.

_**Maybe it's 'that' time of the month? **_My inner offered mockingly. I closed my eyes tight, rubbing small circles into my temples.

"For the love of Kami-sama…"

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•

I was still having difficulty assessing the situation, mainly because it made no sense. The disagreement, the frustration; the entire thing had escalated into a confrontation and all around screaming match, and I was thrown to say the least. Tell a girl you were her boyfriend and she got pissed at you, shoving you and stomping away in a public parking lot. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

The drive back to Sakura's was silent, the only sounds were our breathing and the other cars whizzing by on the highway. The tension could be cut with a dull spoon, and I was sure Sakura was ignoring me as much as possible in such a confined space. I did my best not to take my eyes off the road, but I knew she was staring out the window the whole time.

I pulled into her driveway and cut off the engine. I stared blankly out the windshield, neither of us moving. I heard the unclicking of a seatbelt, and turned my eyes to see Sakura looking at me again, her had on the door handle. Her eyes were rimmed pink and she had dried tear streaks down her face. I closed my eyes, unable to look at her; something close to shame overcame me at her expression. It was a combination of emotions but mostly hurt. _**Great, now she's just as crabby as you are.**_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, releasing a long breath through my nose. Popping the trunk I exited the car as well, retrieving the spark plugs and entering the garage. I found Sakura sitting on a stool, her arms crossed as she chewed her bottom lip like it was taffy. Setting the box down, I walked over and stood in front of her.

"Sak."

No answer.

"Sakura."

She didn't answer again, just tilted her chin up higher, facing the door that lead to the kitchen. The tables had turned, and now she was ignoring me. I guess I deserved that. Sighing again, I bent down to her level, twisting my head to look her in the eyes. "Sakura, would you please look at me?" She shifted her eyes from the door to me face, glaring a hole through my head. At least I had her attention now.

"I've upset you." I stated, fully aware that was an understatement. She blinked. _**Well that counts for something…**_ "I'm sorry, Sak. I- Hey, look at me." Her tapering gaze returned to me after having rolled over to nothing in particular. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, it wasn't my intention." I stopped, placing my hands on her thigh and waiting for her to say something since she has ceased gnawing her lip. Finally:

"You're an ass."

If we weren't under the current circumstance I would have cracked a smirk, but now wasn't the time for that. "I know." I agreed, glad she was talking whether to insult me or not.

"And you're stubborn."

"I know."

Her eyes softened and she finally turned her body towards me fully. "And I guess I'm stubborn too." She sighed, dropping her arms and placing her hands in her lap, on top of mine. "I'm sorry, too."

"Don't be." I reassured, grabbing her hands in mine, and kissing them. She shook her head, her face sad again.

"No Sasuke, I mean it."

"It's not your fault, love."

"But-but it is! I didn't understand how much I troubled you and-" I interrupted her sentence with my mouth against hers, soundlessly telling her this conversation was over, and that she was forgiven. It wasn't her fault that we hadn't defined our relationship and I would never blame her for that. She couldn't have known that in my mind, she had been mine the instant our lips touched on her doorstep; that in the specific moment, she had become something exceptional to me. As long as she was aware now, I was content.

Walking over to her motorcycle, I whipped my keys from my pocket and began opening the box containing the spark plugs. She remained on the stool, watching me tinker with her engine. At one point she stepped inside, emerging again with two glasses in her hands. Handing me one she stood to my side, sipping her lemonade quietly while she looked into the engine.

"Want to know how I did it?" I asked, placing my glass on the bench behind me. She nodded and I explained the process to her. Luckily she was a fast learner, though she didn't look all too willing to do it herself.

"That's okay," she said when I offered, walking back to her stool. "I enjoy watching men get their hands dirty." I shook my head at the thought; she could be such a tease without even trying. Or maybe she did try and was receiving her desired effect every time.

Wiping my hands on the dirty rag in my back pocket, I picked up my glass again downed the contents in three large gulps. Sakura snorted, walking over to me. "All done?" She asked, retrieving the glass from my hands before I could set it down again. Assuming she was referring to the motorcycle rather than the drink I replied cordially.

"Yeah you're all set." I affirmed, sweeping the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand as Sakura admired her finished bike.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I really appreciate it." She said with that heart-stopping smile on her perfect lips. Wrapping an arm around her waist I pulled her in close, dipping my head to capture those perfect lips. She giggled against my mouth; bringing the empty glasses in between us to remind me her hands were full. "Come inside, _boyfriend_." She tested the new title, leading me inside and out from the stifling garage.

•

○•

○○•

•○

•

I leant against the cool surface of the refrigerator; highly amused as I watched Sakura rummage through the cabinets, searching high and low for a bag of popcorn. She was perched on the counter, taking inventory of ever perishable good she saw, finding everything except what she wanted. "I don't understand; I just saw it the other day!" She called out in frustration, her words muffled from having her head in the cabinet.

"We'll just eat something else. Got any tomatoes?" I presented, not really caring which way. I tilted my head, entirely too focused on her arched back and elevated rear end. '_**She sure looks good on her knees'**_, my inner snickered. I truly wished harm him sometimes.

'_**I heard that, asshole.'**_

'_That was the point.'_

"Enjoying the view?" I snapped from my reverie to find Sakura crossed legged on the counter and wearing a smirk, having given up on her futile search. She hopped off the counter and began walking towards me slowly, an unmistakable heat in her eyes.

"I was actually, such a shame you moved." I countered, not guilty in the least bit.

"I'm sorry. Did I upset you?" She teased, placing her palms on my chest.

"A little, yes."

"Hmm; maybe you should do something about it, then." She whispered into my ear. I grabbed her hips, pressing her closer to me. I could feel her smirk on my neck, her words vibrating against my skin as she spoke. "Unless of course, you aren't _man_ enough?"

I grunted into her hair, not appreciating her comment. _Where did that come from?_

"I know you can't be afraid, Sasuke. Not of little 'ol me." She continued to purr against my skin, grinding herself against me in a painfully slow manner. "Won't you show me how a man would handle me? Hm_, if_ you can handle me that is."

I growled at her question, dragging a hand to her face and turning it to kiss me. Instead she dodged my attempt, bringing her lips back to my ear.

"_Mmm, I bet Suigetsu-kun could demonstrate what a real_-" I didn't let her finish that sentence, crushing my lips against hers. Now I was fuming, and I planned to take my frustration out on her erotically. Why the fuck did she have to mention that asshole while grinding on my lap?_ Has she lost her damn mind? __**Geez, talk about a boner-killer.**_

Grabbing the backs of her thighs I hoisted her onto the counter, I pressed myself heavily between her legs. The sudden jolt made her yelp, soon followed by mewls of pleasure as I kissed down her neck, biting and sucking her impeccable flesh as I made my way to her collarbone. Her delicious noises were clouding my senses, encouraging me to do more. Wrapping her legs securely around my waist, I prodded her core again, rewarded with a deep throaty moan that made her lips quiver as it reached the surface. I captured her lips again, wasting no time slipping my tongue between them and dominating in a searing kiss. Sakura grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking it to take control. I growled into her mouth when she repeated the action, thrusting against her again. She gasped and her head dropped into the crook of my neck. I slammed into her again, then again, and again; her loud and heavy pants ringing through my ears with each new blow to her core. She tried desperately to nip at my neck, the ripples of pleasure causing her to bury her head into my shoulder instead. Soon her hips was rocking just as coarsely against mine, her jagged, uneven movements telling me she was close to her undoing.

She breathed my name hoarsely, repeating it over and over again; her laborious gasps and disjointed curses fueling the fire our abrasive rhythm created. Finally her unsteady jerking and relentless grinding against my groin was too much to handle, the stimulation tipping her over the edge. Collapsing against my chest, she closed her eyes, as we desperately tried to catch our breaths. Grabbing her red face between my palms I looked her square in the eyes, searching for an explanation, anything at all to explain where that sudden outburst had come from. Her lashes fluttered as a contented smile spread across her face. She kissed me dryly on the lips, then once more, wrapping her arms around my neck and laying her head against the cabinet. _Damn vixen._

"You're crazy." I murmured into her cheek, brushing my lips across her silky skin. She laughed breathlessly, stroking my hair gently. Despite my being painfully hard still, I relished in her mirth because it had truly become music to my ears.

"I know." She whispered, sighing as I trailed the length of her neck with my nose.

"You're mine." I told her, reiterating my point from earlier. She moaned absentmindedly, caressing my scalp.

"Say it again."

"You're mine." I repeated as I returned my face to hers.

"Again." She sighed dreamily. I pulled my head back, placing my forehead against hers and smirking when she smiled back.

"You're all mine, Sakura Haruno."

.

.

.

* * *

**Tada! They're dating now! You're welcome. ^w^ Lol, I know Sasuke is ridiculously OOC, but I seriously need fluff in my life. Though he's solemn majority of the time (and canon-wise he's batshit crazy) I like to imagine that he would have a softer mannerism around Sakura if they really were dating. If you haven't caught on yet, she reminds him of his mother in the reactions she can raise from him- other than agitation. But he offers her genuine smiles and actually shows emotion, and that's the way I like it. I mean, he has her as 'Sakura-chan' in his phone, nuff said. **

**Anyway! I've been sick for the past two weeks and missed quite a few days of school. I'm making up work and finishing up stuff for my senior exit project so I haven't had much time to write. I had the beginning of this chapter started on my iPod for the longest time but I didn't get around to actually typing it until like Wednesday night. And my stupid iPod it broken anyhow, so it's been freezing and I have to wait for the battery to die so I can charge it up again. Very frustrating; if you've ever had to experience that I'm so sorry. And then I was rendering and adding content at school and the damn thing froze again when I got home! I had to wait hours to plug it in again and get all the changes to put into the actual word document. Sigh, but it's finished now and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Not sure when the next installment will be, but I will jump on it ASAP!**

**Grammatical and spelling errors will be corrected at a later time.**

**R&R Please, Ja ne!**


End file.
